


Seine Geschichte

by Snejeanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejeanna/pseuds/Snejeanna
Summary: Ganz und gar für die wundervolle Janine wieder hochgeladen. Danke, dass du mich an den Spaß beim Schreiben erinnert hast~ <3Jeder geneigte Leser möge trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen haben!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz und gar für die wundervolle Janine wieder hochgeladen. Danke, dass du mich an den Spaß beim Schreiben erinnert hast~ <3
> 
> Jeder geneigte Leser möge trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen haben!

Wenn man seine Geschichte erzählt, fängt man am Anfang an, nicht wahr? Und ganz am Anfang gab es keine Atombomben, Aliens oder Zombies. (Und Stiles hätte sonstwas für Zombies gegeben!) Es gab Werwölfe. Von einem Tag auf den anderen waren sie da. Es schien, als wären sie ganz plötzlich aufgetaucht. Aber das stimmte natürlich nicht. Es wird sie schon immer gegeben haben. So wie die ganzen Tiere und Insekten, die auch schon Ewigkeiten existiert haben, bevor sie entdeckt wurden.

Und am Anfang hatte zumindest er sich gewundert, warum sie sich auf einmal zu erkennen gegeben hatten. Bis sie alle wichtigen Regierungs- und Wirtschaftsposten besetzt hatten. Die Antwort war: Es gab wohl endlich genug von ihnen. Genug, um sich zu wehren. Und über die Menschen zu herrschen. Bald wurden die Menschen nämlich an der kurzen Leine gehalten. Und unter anderen Umständen, in einer anderen Welt, hätte er über dieses Wortspiel sogar gelacht.

 

Es ging alles sehr schnell. Werwolf-Überpopulation. Zu wenig Nahrung. Alles reine Biologie. Und Menschen schmecken ja angeblich wie Hühnchen. Also gab es Menschen. Statt Hühnchen. War aber wohl nicht so bekömmlich. Das ganze Cholesterin wahrscheinlich. Jedenfalls gab es bald nicht mehr so viele Werwölfe. Und er wusste nicht, ob es außer ihm und ihr noch andere Menschen gab.

 

Das war auch der Grund, warum er das tat. Seine Geschichte erzählen. Wenigstens für sich. Manchmal hörte sie ihm zu. Er wünschte sich dann, dass sie es sich merkte. Sich erinnerte. Seine Chance auf Unsterblichkeit sozusagen. Aber natürlich war die Vorstellung lächerlich. Wenn er starb, würde sie nicht überleben. Auch reine Biologie.

 

Er sah zu der Ecke, in der sie hockte. Mit vergilbten, dreckigen Blättern und den Stiften. Sie liebte Stifte. Und sie malte gerne. Auch wenn er selten verstand, was genau sie malte. Es war egal. Sie war jetzt glücklich. Versunken. Dann dachte sie vielleicht nicht an die Welt da draußen. Oder was mit ihr geschehen war. Mit ihren Eltern. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungen des Stiftes. Rang den Kloß aus Panik nieder. Trauer.

_„Du musst…“_

Was musste er? Weiterleben? Er bildete sich gerne ein, dass es das war, was sein Vater ihm sagen wollte, während das Blut aus ihm herausfloss wie Luft aus einem Ballon.

Erinnerte sie sich an ihre Eltern? Vermutlich nicht. Denn manchmal nannte sie ihn Papa und irgendwo unter seinen Rippen blutete es dann.

 

_„Stiles. Mein Name ist Stiles“, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit unter einer halbeingestürzten Treppe. „Wie heißt du?“_

_Er hatte Angst. Er wollte weg. Aber er hatte das Kind dorthin verschwinden sehen. Und er war immer noch ein Mensch. Immer noch allein._

_„Claudia“, kam es flüsternd zurück. Das war das Master-Passwort. Sein Herz klaffte offen wie explodierter Safe. Er holte sie aus ihrem Versteck, lief zurück. Sie fest an ihn gepresst, so gut es ging mit seiner Jacke bedeckt. Denn es war kalt. Und sie roch zu sehr nach Mensch._

_Sie klammerte sich mit ihren dreckigen, kleinen Fingern an ihn. Wie ein Baby. Und er verstand, dass er sterben würde. Sterben, damit sie überlebt._

 

„Claudia“, rief er. „Es wird Zeit.“

Sie sah ihn nicht an, begann aber die Stifte zu sortieren. Das tat sie immer. Sie reihte sie aneinander, bis sie einen Regenbogen ergaben. Dann steckte sie sie in die Pappschachtel. Einen nach dem anderen.

Er sammelte die Blätter ein. Legte die unbemalten vorsichtig zur Seite. Dann griff er nach ihrem neusten Bild und zog sofort wieder die Hand zurück. „Claudia?“ Er räusperte sich. „Was ist das?“

Sie sah ihn doch an, blickte auf das Blatt und runzelte die Stirn. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er wusste nicht, ob es bedeuten sollte, dass sie ihn nicht verstand oder einfach nicht erklären konnte, was sie meinte. Er seufzte und legte das Bild zu den anderen. Die schwarze Fläche erinnerte ihn zu sehr an einen Wolf. Aber er musste es sich einbilden. Claudia wird nie einen von ihnen gesehen haben. Sie wäre sonst nicht am Leben. Außerdem waren die Augen grün, nicht rot oder gelb. Sie musste eine Katze gemalt haben. Wie die aus dem Bilderbuch! Er atmete durch.

 

Er hob die Holzbalken hoch, damit sie durchschlüpfen konnte. Es war nur ein Loch. Eine kleine Grube in der Erde. Er hatte sie und die Balken mit Runen ausgekleidet. Und etwas Akonit mit versteckt. Das würde gerade reichen, um im Notfall entkommen zu können.

„Ich komme gleich wieder“, sagte er.

Sie lächelte und legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund. So wie sie es geübt hatten.

Er legte die Holzbalken zurück. Horchte nach Rascheln oder zu lauten Atemzügen. Sie war lautlos. Er dachte an Rehkitze, die genauso in der Wildnis ausharrten, bis ihre Mutter zurückkam. Falls es noch irgendwo Rehe gab.

 

Es war kalt draußen. War es schon Dezember? Vielleicht auch schon Weihnachten. Vielleicht war es längst nächstes Jahr. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Er war im Nirgendwo, in einer kleinen Siedlung, die nur als Dorf zu beschreiben war. Die Häuser längst verlassen. Die Wälder drum herum tot und leer.

Er malte mit dem Finger die Runen auf der eiskalten Tür, bis seine Fingerspitze taub war. Er wartete auf den Energieschub aus dem Boden, bevor er weiter ging.

Und ja, das war sein Geheimnis. Warum er immer noch lebte. Und Claudia. Anscheinend gab es nicht nur Werwölfe, sondern auch Magie. Er wusste nicht viel. Nur ein-zwei Sachen aus einem Buch, das er nicht mehr hatte. Und ein paar weitere Tricks, die er instinktiv heraufbeschworen hatte. Feuer machen, zum Beispiel. Gerüche verbergen, Geräusche. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob das Schutzfeld um das Haus funktionierte. Er hatte es nie getestet. Und hoffte auch, dass er es nie müsste.

 

Er schlich durch die leeren Gärten, immer am Waldrand entlang. Die Stille war grauenhaft. Denn jedes Geräusch würde Gefahr bedeuten. Keine Chance es auf einen Vogel oder Kaninchen zu schieben.

Kurz bevor der Wald wirklich begann, stand das letzte Haus. Er war noch nicht hier gewesen. Also gute Chancen, etwas Brauchbares zu finden. Essbares. Er verdrängte die Bilder von Burger mit Pommes. Pizza. Es würde ihn nicht glücklicher machen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht satter.

Es gab nicht viel im Haus. Er fand ein paar Dosen, die er ohne die Etiketten zu lesen in die Tasche stopfte. Eine Packung Cracker, die noch okay aussah. Die Klarsichtfolie intakt. Er wühlte auch durch die Kleiderschränke durch, nahm die wärmsten Sachen mit.

Danach war der Garten dran. Er dachte an den besten Tag überhaupt, als er in seiner Not durch die Erde gegraben und tatsächlich ein paar Kartoffeln gefunden hatte. Sie hatten ein Festmahl gehabt. Jetzt war die Erde gefroren, jegliche Früchte längst verrottet. Im Frühling würden sie vielleicht selbst anpflanzen, wenn sie denn etwas zum Aussähen fänden. Wenn sie dann noch hier waren. Wenn sie noch lebten.

Er fand einige Rosensträucher und sammelte die Hagebutten ein. Claudia liebte sie. Er fragte sich, ob er im Wald mehr finden würde. Es müsste dort noch Nüsse oder andere Beeren geben, da es keine hungrigen Vögel oder Nager mehr gab, die sie gefressen haben könnten. Aber er hatte Angst vor dem Wald. Es war zu still dort. Zu dunkel. Zu weit weg von Claudia.

Er sah zu den Kieferbäumen. Oder waren es Tannen? Sie hingen voller Zapfen. Er dachte wieder an Weihnachten und beschloss, Claudia wenigstens einen Zweig mitzubringen. Er suchte einen mit besonders vielen Zapfen aus und brach ihn ab. Als er ihn vorsichtig in die Tasche gelegt hatte, schaute er sich um. Lächelnd, weil er an Claudias Freude dachte, wenn er ihr gleich die Hagebutten gab. Das Lächeln gefror in seinem Gesicht und die Panik wucherte durch seinen Körper nach oben.

Der Wolf war schwarz und kam ihm unendlich groß vor. Sein Gehirn flimmerte mit Momentaufnahmen und Fragen. Claudias Gesicht. Was sollte er tun? Ihre Zeichnung mit der schwarzen Gestalt. Was würde _sie_ tun, wenn er nicht wie versprochen zurückkam? Wenn der Wolf sie auch fand? Es ging alles sehr schnell. So kam es ihm vor. Zwei Dinge waren plötzlich von unglaublicher Klarheit. Der Wolf war groß, aber er sah nicht stark aus. Das Fell matt, die Rippen sichtbar. Und er attackierte nicht, sah Stiles nur an. Also hatte der Wolf auch Angst. Und Stiles eine Chance.

Er griff in seine Jackentasche nach dem kleinen Päckchen. Akonitpulver, lose in einen Stofffetzen gewickelt. Nur etwas Willenskraft, etwas Magie und eine blaue Wolke schoss auf den Wolf zu. Gleichzeitig drehte er sich um und rannte los. Es war egal, dass es kein Werwolf war. Das Pulver war giftig genug, um jedes andere Lebewesen kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er hörte Jaulen, das Kratzen von Pfoten auf dem vereisten Boden.

Er rannte weiter, beschwor die Runen aus dem Stoff seiner Kleidung. _Kein Laut. Kein Geruch. Keine Spur._ Er wiederholte die Worte. Immer und immer wieder. Und rannte weiter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle die wichtigen Dinge: Die Geschichte ist längst geschrieben und abgeschlossen. Nachdem sie vollständig auf FF.de veröffentlicht wurde, lade ich sie hier hoch, weil ein ganz lieber Mensch die Löschung nicht toll fand. ;)
> 
> Ich werde alles nach und nach hochladen. Wem das nicht schnell genug geht, meldet sich~

Es wäre am vernünftigsten gewesen, weiter zu laufen, seine Spur nicht zu ihrem Haus und Claudia zu führen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er musste sie beschützen. Sicher gehen, dass sie überlebte. Außerdem konnte der Wolf nicht ewig hier bleiben. Früher oder später müsste er weiterziehen, wenn er etwas zu essen haben wollte.

Erst an der Tür sah er sich um. Der Wolf war nirgendwo zu sehen. Er stolperte in das Haus und verriegelte die Tür. Dann lief er von Fenster zu Fenster. Alle zentimeterdick mit Balken zugenagelt. Er überprüfte, ob alles festsaß. Weltuntergänge gab es nicht oft, aber er war sich sicher, dass Paranoia erheblich die Überlebenschancen steigerte.

Claudia muss ihn die ganze Zeit herumpoltern gehört haben, gab aber keinen einzigen Ton von sich. _Kluges Mädchen!_

Er warf die Tasche in die Ecke und begann, die Balken wegzulegen.

Sie sah ihn fragend aus dem Halbdunkel an. „Papa?“

Er konnte nicht mehr. Er zog sie hoch und drückte sie an sich, bis sein Zittern nachließ. Sie krallte sich wieder in seine Jacke fest. Ganz genauso wie damals. Er dachte, er hätte das Gefühl vergessen. Oder dass er gelernt hatte damit zu leben. Natürlich vergeblich. Er hatte wieder diese Angst.

 

Die Hagebutten waren etwas gequetscht und nur noch ein Zapfen hing an dem Zweig. Die Cracker, versteckt in den Falten einer Daunenjacke, haben seinen Lauf unbeschadet überstanden. Er sortierte alles in ihren „Vorratsschrank“ ein. Eine Nachttisch-Kommode, in der alle ihre Schätze griffbereit lagen. Es war viel zu wenig Essen; es war besser als nichts.

Wie erwartet freute sie sich über die Hagebutten. Er legte zwei in ihre kleine Hand. Sie strahlte. Es war eine mehr als sonst. Lebensgefahr machte ihn wohl großzügig.

 

Den Rest des Abends beobachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn jede seiner Bewegungen. Er flatterte förmlich durch den Raum, der groß, aber nicht groß genug war. Immer wieder kam er zu ihr zurück. Zupfte an der Jacke um ihre Schultern.

„Willst du malen?“, fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist das?“ Sie hielt ihm den Tannenzweig hin.

Er seufzte. „Komm her.“ Sie kuschelten sich in den Berg aus Decken und Jacken ein, der ihr Schlafplatz war. „Weißt du, was Weihnachten ist?“

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Diesmal so heftig, dass ihr die Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Er lachte und strich sie weg. Sie lächelte stolz zurück. Dann begann er zu erzählen. Von dem Baum, den Geschenken und dem Weihnachtsmann natürlich. Und den Rentieren! Keksen … Sein Bauch grollte sehnsüchtig.

Dann sang er ihr alle Weihnachtslieder vor, die er kannte. Dachte sich neue Zeilen hinzu, wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Dabei drehte er den Tannenzweig hin und her. Finger klebrig vom Harz und die Luft voller Erinnerungen. Sie schmiegte sich schwer und warm an ihn. Endlich eingeschlafen. Und er tat das, was er sich sonst immer verbot. Er dachte an seine Eltern. An ihr letztes Weihnachten zusammen. Noch lange, bevor das Ende der Welt begann – nur kurz bevor seine kleine Welt unterging.

 

„Kann man sie essen?“

Er schreckte hoch, wischte sich schnell übers Gesicht. Claudia hielt den Zapfen, der jetzt auch abgefallen war und pullte in den Ritzen, in denen kleine braune Kerne steckten.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er. Schuldig. Er hatte vergessen, ihr das Abendessen zu geben. „Lass mich versuchen.“

Er knackte eins der Segmente weg und betrachtete die beiden Kerne. Giftig durften sie nicht sein, Eichhörnchen aßen sie die ganze Zeit. Und kamen Pinienkerne nicht auch aus Zapfen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Eine Möglichkeit nachzuschauen gab es nicht. Also Selbstversuch. Er seufzte. Wenn es nicht essbar war, würde er ihr die Cracker geben.

Die kleine Hülle splitterte zwischen seinen Zähnen. Harzig und leicht bitter. Der wachsige Kern hatte tatsächlich entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Pinienkernen. Es schmeckte süßlich. Ölig. Giftige Sachen waren bitter, nicht süß, oder? Er sah auf ihr gespanntes Gesicht hinunter. War das nicht egal? Irgendwann würden sie beide sterben. Eher früher als später. Sie sollten dabei wenigstens satt sein.

Er knackte die Hülsen und reichte ihr die Kerne. Es dauerte ewig, aber am Ende hatte auch er eine Handvoll davon essen können.

„Ich mag das“, flüsterte sie verschlafen in seine Schulter. „Is‘ süß…“

Er lächelte und sang wieder. Ihr Gute-Nacht-Lied. Es beruhigte sie beide. Gab seinem Gehirn etwas zu tun. Und mit viel, viel Glück schlief er dann vielleicht auch ein. Dann gab es nur noch die Träume. Und keins seiner Alpträume war so schlimm wie die Realität.

 

Nur drei Tage. Ihre Vorräte hatten für drei Tage gereicht. Er gab ihr immer das Meiste. Aß selbst nur genug, um halbwegs wach und beweglich zu bleiben. Aber am vierten Tag war die Schmerzgrenze erreicht. Sie lag seit dem Vormittag in ihrem Nest, sogar zu kraftlos, um zu malen. Er musste raus. Wolf hin oder her. Und er musste es bald, bevor es dunkel wurde.

Er malte weitere Runen auf das Futter seiner Jacke. Er hoffte, dass viel auch viel half. Besonders, weil er sich vorgenommen hatte in den Wald zu gehen. Es müsste dort Tonnen von Zapfen geben. Und vielleicht noch andere Sachen. Es war ihre einzige Chance, denn die Häuser waren jetzt alle leer geplündert.

„Ich komme gleich wieder“, sagte er und hoffte, dass er dieses Versprechen nie brechen würde.

 

Sein Atem war Rauch in der eiskalten Luft. Seine Glieder starr und er unterdrückte das Verlangen sich zusammenzurollen, um die wenige Wärme an seinem Körper zu halten.

Die Baumgrenze war erschreckend bald da. Und es kostete ihm immer noch Überwindung, den Wald zu betreten. Er hatte keine Wahl. Die Stille wickelte sich um ihn, wurde dichter. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Pflanzen um ihn herum, suchte nach Beeren und Nüssen in den Zweigen. Bloß nicht zu sehr nachdenken. Nicht zu sehr hinhören. Der Wolf musste inzwischen weg sein. Es gab hier nichts für ihn.

Als er die ersten Zapfen in seine Tasche gepackt hatte, sah er die Vogelbeeren. Schwer und unangetastet ohne die Vögel für die sie bestimmt waren. Er holte die Dose, die er in weiser Voraussicht mitgebracht hatte und stopfte sie voll. Danach war es so, als würde der Wald ihm alle möglichen Früchte unter die Augen halten. Noch mehr Hagebutten. Kastanien! Es waren nur gefühlte Minuten, bis seine Tasche schön schwer war. Er sah sich um und spürte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren so etwas wie Zuversicht. Vielleicht … Vielleicht hatten sie eine Chance.

 

Er merkte sich, wo die Vogelbeeren standen. Claudia müsste sie genauso lieben wie die Hagebutten. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Zur Sonne zurück.

Und es war alles zu einfach gewesen. Natürlich. Er war ein Idiot. Der größte Idiot auf Erden. Sagte er sich, während er den Geräuschen folgte. Jemand weinte. Jemand weinte und murmelte in einem totenstillen Wald. Es gab kein besseres Horrorfilmszenario. Er ging trotzdem weiter. Angezogen von der Stimme. Von der Sorge, es könnte Claudia sein.

 

Es war nicht Claudia. Ein Junge, zehn oder zwölf Jahre alt, sah ihn von der Lichtung aus an. Die Stirn gerunzelt, während er die Nase hochzog.

„Oh, fuck…“, flüsterte er, als er das Bein des Jungen bemerkte. Eine regelrecht monströse Bärenfalle hatte sich in sein Fleisch gebissen. Alles war voller Blut, teilwiese am Boden gefroren. Er glaubte sogar einen schneeweißen Knochen durchblitzen zu sehen. Der Junge bewegte sich und ein neuer Schwall Blut ergoss sich aus der Wunde.

„Warte“, sagte Stiles und wollte auf ihn zugehen.

Der Junge knurrte.

Und Stiles fror fest. Er war der allergrößte, bald tote Idiot auf der ganzen verdammten Welt, inklusive sämtlicher Paralleluniversen! Die Augen des Jungen glühten orange und Stiles blinzelte tatsächlich dagegen an. Hoffte, dass es nur ein Irrtum war. Das Licht oder so… Natürlich. Natürlich musste es ein Werwolf sein!


	3. Chapter 3

Sein erster Gedanke war simpel. Beängstigend. Er sollte den Jungen töten. Solange er im Vorteil war. Solange sie alleine waren. Werwölfe waren keine Einzelgänger. Nicht freiwillig. Und dieser war noch zu jung. Es würde noch andere geben. Wo waren sie? Der zweite Gedanke ließ ihn beinahe kotzen. Es war eine Falle. Aber die Zeit verstrich und der Wald blieb stumm. Außerdem würden sie wissen müssen, dass es hier Menschen gab. Claudia! Waren sie gerade bei ihr? Er drehte sich um. Wollte zurück rennen.

„Warte!“, rief der Junge. „Bitte … Hilf mir.“

Er sah ihn wieder an. Die widerliche Wunde und das schweiß- und tränennasse Gesicht. Gott, er war noch so jung! Er sollte mit Actionfiguren spielen und nicht eine Bärenfalle am Bein hängen haben. Aber er war ein Werwolf. Wenn er zu nahe kam…

„Bitte“, sagte der Junge noch einmal.

Stiles verfluchte sich und die ganze Welt. Besonders die Werwölfe. „Wenn du mir etwas tust, bring ich dich um! Hast du kapiert?“, knurrte er, während er auf den Jungen zu stampfte.

Er nickte nur.

Das Schlimmste war die Erkenntnis, dass Stiles ihn mitnehmen müsste. Es gab dort nichts, womit er die Falle hätte öffnen können.

„Beweg dich“, befahl Stiles und griff um den Jungen herum. Sie stolperten zwischen den Bäumen. Viel zu schnell für eine solche Verletzung. Für Stiles nicht schnell genug. Er ignorierte die Schmerzenslaute und das Blut, das unaufhörlich das Kinn des Jungen herablief, da er sich anscheinend auf die Lippen biss. Er würde heilen. Denn er war immer noch ein Werwolf. Immer noch ein Monster.

Es war noch weit bis zur Siedlung, als Stiles ihn an einen Baum stieß. Wenn er schon ein zu weiches Herz hatte, sollte sein Hirn es nicht sein. Also zog er ihm die Jacke aus und band sie um das Bein samt der Falle. Das würde wenigstens die grellrote Blutspur hinter ihnen unterbrechen. Dann rief er die Runen zu Hilfe, übertrug ihre Macht auf sie beide. Und dann holte er das Pulver. Es war grausam, aber er war ein Mensch und der andere ein Werwolf.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er und stob es dem Jungen in die Augen.

Er schrie ohrenbetäubend. Weinte violette Tränen. Aber keins seiner Laute entkam der magischen Blase, die sie umgab.

„Geh weiter“, sagte er.

Der Junge gehorchte.

 

Irgendwann stolperten sie durch die Tür. Der Junge war bewusstlos, er fiel sofort hin. Stiles‘ Magen gab beinahe doch noch auf, als er das kratzende Geräusch von Metall an Knochen hörte. Er schluckte, schluckte und schluckte. Um das bisschen Essen auf jeden Fall in seinem Magen zu behalten.

 

Er verriegelte die Tür und trug zuerst die Tasche aus der Reichweite des Werwolfs. Dann half er Claudia aus ihrem Versteck. Sie schien beim Anblick ihres Besuchers in keinster Weise überrascht zu sein. Sie beobachtete ihn unbewegt, während sie das Essen sortierten. Er zeigte ihr, wie sie die Kerne aus den Zapfen herausholen konnte, damit sie nicht den ganzen Haufen an Zapfen aufbewahren mussten.

Und was jetzt? Er sah auf den Körper. Wenn er die Falle entfernte, würde der Junge sofort heilen und sonstwas anstellen.

Stiles rupfte an seinen Haaren. Es war ein Fehler, ihn hierher zu bringen. Wie sollte er ihn wieder loswerden? Er würde bestimmt zu seinem Rudel rennen und erzählen, dass er Frischfleisch gefunden hätte.

„Du bist ein Idiot“, flüsterte er.

Claudia sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, knackste aber weiter die Zapfen auf. „Wasser ist alle“, sagte sie.

Er sah zu dem Bottich in der Ecke, der tatsächlich fast leer war. Er schubste den Jungen kurz an, aber er schien wirklich bewusstlos zu sein. Er griff nach dem Eimer. Besser jetzt als später. Außerdem brauchte er eine Stange oder Ähnliches, um die Falle aufzubrechen.

„Claudia“, begann er.

Sie lächelte. „Er schläft“, sagte sie. Sie klang stolz. Beinahe begeistert.

Stiles nickte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Eine Gewissheit, dass der Junge noch lange schlafen würde. Es würde ausreichen, um Wasser zu holen. Und zu überlegen, wie er den Werwolf kontrollieren konnte.

 

Es war keine gewöhnliche Falle. Natürlich. Wenn er genau darüber nachgedacht hätte, wäre ihm eingefallen, dass so eine Falle kein Problem für einen Werwolf war. Er sah die Einkerbungen im Metall. Runen. Aber es konnte nicht alles sein. Er strich über die Oberfläche. Er kannte das Gefühl, dass es ausstrahlte. Silber? Hatte sich ernsthaft jemand die Mühe gemacht, das ganze Ding zu versilbern? Er bewegte das Bein, bis er die Unterseite der Falle sah. Er kannte die Symbole nicht, aber es würde erklären, warum der Junge sich nicht wegbewegen konnte. Er hätte die Hilfe auch bei seinem Rudel holen können. Nicht, dass einer von ihnen bei einer magischen Falle, die extra für Werwölfe geschaffen worden war, hätte etwas ausrichten können. Stiles versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was sie dann wohl gemacht hätten. Ihm das Bein abgetrennt?

Er lehnte sich zurück. Die Ketten klimperten leise an seiner Seite. Erinnerten ihn daran, weiter zu machen. Die Falle selbst stellte kein Problem dar. Ein gesunder, hungriger Werwolf dagegen schon. Er rollte die Halskette zwischen seinen Fingern. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie ihm mal nützlich sein würde ... Er wusste nicht, ob Silber alleine reichen würde. Also flüsterte er ihr zu. Verjagte jegliche Zweifel, um seine eigene Magie nicht zu sabotieren. Bis sie faustdick mit Magie umwickelt war. Danach war die eigentliche Kette dran. Damit ließ er sich besonders viel Zeit, denn sie war am schwächsten.

Erst als der Junge sicher am Heizungskörper angekettet war, kümmerte er sich um die Falle. Er schob die Stange zwischen die Metallzähne, drückte. Die fremde Magie kroch das Metall bis zu seinen Händen hoch. Er spürte, wie sie ihn überprüfte. Schmeckte. Anscheinend bestand er den Test. Nur ein kleiner Ruck und die Falle sprang von alleine auf, während die fremde Magie in den Boden sickerte.

Danach warteten sie. Er beobachtete die rostroten Spuren, wo das Silber die Haut des Jungen berührte. Das verätzte Fleisch glänzte feucht. Er wollte kein Mitleid spüren. Oder Reue. Also sah er bald weg. Kümmerte sich um Claudia. Sie summte zufrieden, während er ihr die geschälten Kerne reichte.

 

Sie aßen gerade die Vogelbeeren, als der Junge endlich erwachte. Er kam nur sehr langsam zu sich. Die Augen immer noch rot und geschwollen. Anscheinend erkannte er Stiles doch noch, denn er rutschte plötzlich zurück, bis er in den Heizungskörper hinter sich knallte. Dann berührte er seinen Hals und zog genauso schnell die Hände zurück. Stiles versuchte die ganze Zeit, keine Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen.

Sie schwiegen. Claudia aß die Beeren und beobachtete den Jungen. Der Junge starrte zurück. Gesicht vom Anblick der Beeren verzogen. Und Stiles beobachtete sie beide.

Hatte der Junge Hunger? Wenn ja, wollte Stiles es nicht wissen. Er sah nicht unterernährt aus. Claudia dagegen … war eben Claudia. Sie hatte Priorität. Der Junge starrte sie immer noch an. Das gefiel Stiles natürlich überhaupt nicht.

„Wenn du sie anrührst“, begann er und zog die Bärenfalle an seine Seite. Der Werwolf zuckte zusammen und verzog wieder das Gesicht.

„Keine Angst“, knurrte er zurück. „Bei den ganzen Beeren ess ich lieber Silber, als sie anzufassen.“

„Ja?“, fragte Stiles überrascht zurück. Der Junge biss sich verärgert auf die Lippen. Das hatte Stiles nicht gewusst. Waren sie für Werwölfe giftig? War das dann so eine Art Schutzmittel? Wie lange wirkte es? Und wie viele Beeren musste man essen? Er hatte Tausende von Fragen, aber der Junge sah nicht so aus, als würde er auch nur eine von ihnen beantworten wollen. Er schob Claudia noch mehr zu. Das nächste Mal würde er die Tasche bis oben hin mit Beeren packen. Vorausgesetzt, sie wurden den Jungen und dessen Rudel los.

Claudia wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch und er tupfte ihr Gesicht ab. Da war wieder mal ein Bad für sie fällig. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, schob sie seine Hände von sich weg und kuschelte sich grummelnd unter die Jacken.

Es war ihm egal, dass der Werwolf zuhörte. Er sang trotzdem. Der Junge tat lange so, als wäre ihm das alles gleichgültig. Doch bald drehte er sich leicht in ihre Richtung. Vielleicht dachte er, dass Stiles jetzt auch schlief. Oder ihn in dem Halbdunkel nicht sehen konnte. Da war jedenfalls etwas in seinem Gesicht. Etwas, das in dem Gesicht eines Kindes besonders herausstach. Eine bittere Mischung aus Neid und aus Schmerz. _Sehnsucht_.

Er sah auf die Wand über dem Jungen. Wünschte sich Schlaf herbei, um wenigstens für ein paar Stunden diesem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen. Aber es war unmöglich. Er musste Wache halten.

 

Die kleine Kugel aus Licht, die er beschworen hatte, irrte die ganze Nacht durch den Raum. Kehrte immer wieder zu dem Jungen zurück, wenn Stiles an ihn dachte. Auch früh am Morgen. Nur so bemerkte er dessen Bewegungen. Die leichte Drehung zur Tür, das Einatmen, als würde er etwas riechen. Nur deswegen war Stiles nicht überrascht, als die Stimme erklang. Klar und deutlich, verstärkt durch die magische Membran.

„Ihr habt einen von uns. Gebt ihn sofort heraus.“

Der Junge murmelte etwas, dann sprang er auf. Sein Nacken glänzte rot. „Derek!“, schrie er los. „Derek, hilf mir!“


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles presste Claudia an sich. Bereit für das Ende. Aber es kam nicht. Niemand stürmte durch die Tür. Niemand zerriss sie in Stücke.

„Bist du sicher, dass er dort ist? Es riecht so… leer…“ Die Stimme war leise, verwirrt.

„Wir warten einfach.“ Wieder die erste Stimme. So furchtbar ruhig und sicher.

Der Junge sank zurück. Er war verwirrt, aber auch zuversichtlich. Lächelte Stiles sogar an. _Kleine Mistkröte!_ Er sollte ihm wieder die Falle ans Bein hängen.

 

Sein Zeitgefühl war schon lange im Eimer. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während sie alle warteten. Irgendwann ließ er Claudia los, seine Muskeln schmerzten vor Anspannung. Sein Gehirn spielte im Schnelldurchlauf alle Szenarien und Strategien durch. Das Ergebnis war jedes Mal niederschmetternd. Der allerbeste Ausgang war, dass Claudia irgendwie floh. Überlebte. Er würde den Jungen als Geisel nehmen. Und was dann? Das Rudel würde ihnen folgen. Draußen waren sie noch schutzloser als drinnen. Konnten sie warten, bis das Rudel verschwand? Es gab hier absolut nichts zu essen für sie. Er konnte es sich schlecht vorstellen, dass Werwölfe Tannenzapfenkerne aßen. Wie monströse Eichhörnchen. Er lächelte fast bei der Vorstellung. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, was sie überhaupt hier taten. Die Umgebung war kilometerweit tot. Das war immerhin der Grund, warum _er_ hier war. Außer natürlich sie wussten, dass sich hier Menschen versteckten. Paranoia, dein Name ist Stiles.

Er hörte ab und zu Murmeln von draußen, Bewegungen. Und immer noch versuchte niemand in das Haus zu kommen. Funktionierten die Runen doch noch?

 

Es konnten nur Minuten oder auch Tage vergangen sein, als er aufsprang. Stress war nicht gut für ihn. _Er_ war nicht gut bei Stress. Und er wollte das Ganze endlich hinter sich bringen. Er entriegelte die Tür mit einem letzten Blick zu Claudia. Sie würde überleben. Er würde schon dafür sorgen.

Es dämmerte draußen und die leuchtenden Augen konzentrierten sich wie Scheinwerfer sofort auf ihn. Einige Meter vor ihm stand ein Mann. Die Augen überschattet und ausdruckslos. Er könnte ein Mensch sein. Er sah jedenfalls so aus. Aber Stiles war nicht dumm. Der Mann war noch schlimmer als ein Werwolf. Er musste der Alpha des Rudels sein. Sie sahen sich schweigend an. Die anderen Werwölfe schlichen drum herum und der Junge klimperte mit der Kette.

„Derek!“, rief er wieder.

Der Alpha zeigte in keiner Weise, dass er den Ruf gehört hatte. „Du hast ein Mitglied meines Rudels“, sagte er. Die Wörter steif und rau. Menschliche Sprache gehörte wohl nicht zu seinem Repertoire. „Gib ihn mir zurück.“

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Stiles. „Was hab ich davon?“

Der Angriff kam so plötzlich, dass er erst zurücksprang, als der Mann schon am Boden lag. Einer der anderen Werwölfe hatte wohl versucht in das Haus zu kommen. Oder wahrscheinlicher an Stiles‘ Hals. Aber der Schutzschild war viel mächtiger, als er sich gedacht hatte. Der Werwolf lag jetzt bewegungslos zu den Füßen des Alpha. Das Blut bildete eine schwarze Lache um seinen Körper. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an anderes Blut, an einen anderen Körper, und er schaute wieder den Alpha an. Dessen Gesicht war immer noch kalt, aber etwas darin war jetzt kalkulierend. Seine Augen scannten Stiles und die Hausfassade.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er.

Stiles war zu überrascht, um sofort zu antworten. „Verhandeln“, sagte er dann.

Der Mann schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Wir können hier auch warten. Irgendwann komm ihr schon raus. Du musst essen. Und sie auch“, sagte er mit einem Blick hinter ihn. Er drehte sich blitzartig um. Claudia stand praktisch an seiner Seite. Beobachtete neugierig die Werwölfe.

„Claudia!“, zischte er und versuchte sie ins Innere zu schieben. „Geh sofort zurück!“

„Nicht doch!“, rief jemand draußen. „Komm her, Kleines! Lass uns spielen.“

Stiles hörte ekelhaftes Gekicher. Er drehte sich um, sah den Mann mit einem anderen lachen. Die Fangzähne sichtbar und triefend. Er dachte daran, wie er ihnen die widerlichen Mäuler stopfen wollte. Wenn sie sie auch nur mit einer Fingerspitze anrühren würden! Die Erde summte unter seinen Füßen, pulsierte. Und es ging wieder alles sehr schnell. Ein feuchtes Knacken. Ein zweites. Er drückte Claudia an sich, bedeckte ihr Gesicht. Die beiden Werwölfe fielen dumpf zu Boden. Ihre Köpfe unnatürlich verdreht.

Stiles spürte den Schweiß auf seiner Haut, das Jucken. Ihm war schlecht. Er hatte das nicht gewollt. Oder doch? Er hatte es gewollt … Die beiden Körper bewiesen es. Aber … er war kein Mörder. Oder? Seine Augen fanden die Augen des Alpha. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Angst? Respekt vor Stiles augenscheinlicher Macht? Da war nur Erleichterung. Reue. Resignation.

„Gib uns den Jungen und wir verschwinden.“ Jedes Wort herausgebissen, als bereite es ihm körperliche Schmerzen.

Stiles schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf.

„Du kannst uns nicht alle töten. Wenn wir ohne ihn gehen, erzähle ich jedem von eurem kleinen Versteck. Und sie werden alle hierher kommen. Alle“, betonte der Alpha noch einmal.

Stiles schwieg. Was würde sie davon abhalten es trotzdem allen zu erzählen? Damit sie alle gemeinsam ein kleines Festmahl organisieren konnten … Er sollte sie einfach alle töten, wenn er schon die Macht dazu hatte. Und den Alpha am besten zuerst. Der Rest müsste dann einfacher sein. Er rief die Kraft zu sich, die Magie. Sie kam natürlich, verband sich mit seiner Angst, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. _Du bist sicher_. Er hörte fast die Worte, schmeckte die Gewissheit.

„Stiles?“

Sein Kopf schnappte hoch. Die Werwölfe waren nur noch schemenhafte Schatten. Er sah nicht einmal mehr die Augen, die inzwischen alle erloschen waren.

„Oh, mein Gott! Stiles! Du bist es wirklich!“

Ein Mann trat näher. Das Gesicht noch so jungenhaft. Das Grinsen ansteckend. Und bekannt. So bekannt.

„Scott?“, flüsterte Stiles zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merkt man, dass ich eine Schwäche für Cliffhanger habe? *_*


	5. Chapter 5

„Hey, Mann!“, rief Scott lachend. „Lange nicht gesehen!“

Die Magie wand sich fragend um seinen Arm, bevor sie zurück in der Erde verschwand. Stiles war … _Verwirrt_ war noch untertrieben. Damals … Damals vor Jahren, Ewigkeiten, waren sie Freunde gewesen. Die allerbesten Freunde. Seit dem Kindergarten. Und als alles begann, hatte er andere Sorgen. Wie sein eigenes Überleben. Klar, er hatte getrauert. Wie Zwölfjährige es eben tun. Denn er dachte …

„Ich dachte, du bist tot“, sagte er. Beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

Scott schüttelte seinen Kopf. Und sogar seine Haare bewegten sich auf die altbekannte Weise.

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?“

Scott schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. Grinste. „Sie ist unten. Bei ihren Verwandten. Ein riesiges Pack!“, plapperte er. „Wo ist dein Dad?“

Scott versuchte durch die offene Tür zu blicken und Stiles wollte ihm das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen. War er wirklich so naiv? Oder tat er das absichtlich?

„Er ist tot.“

Scotts Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Vor Jahren hätte er dafür geblutet, diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem besten Freund nie sehen zu müssen. Jetzt spürte er nichts mehr. Er war so müde.

„Du bist einer von ihnen“, begriff Stiles. Keine Frage. Sie würden einen Menschen niemals so lange überleben lassen. Und dann dachte er weiter und spürte doch noch Wut. Noch mehr Verrat. „Warst du etwa von Anfang an …?“

Scott schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein! Ich wurde verwandelt.“ Er sah zu dem Alpha rüber. „Dereks Onkel hat mich gebissen. Und Mom.“

Stiles hatte nicht gewusst, dass das ging. Aber es würde Einiges erklären.

„Derek kann dich bestimmt auch verwandeln!“, rief Scott plötzlich. Als wäre es die großartigste Idee überhaupt.

Er begann sofort den Kopf zu schütteln, kämpfte das Gefühl der Übelkeit nieder.

„Nein!“, stieß er hervor, als der Alpha zur gleichen Zeit „Nein“ sagte.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Scott.

Und Stiles wollte auf einmal auch wissen warum. War er nicht gut genug? Es war zu dunkel, um zu sehen, was der Alpha Scott mit seinem Gesicht zu verstehen gab, aber Scotts Schultern sanken hinunter und er fragte nichts mehr.

„So … um.“ Scott kratzte sich am Kopf. „Kannst du Daniel vielleicht frei lassen? Er ist Dereks … Aua!“

Die Bewegung war wohl zu schnell für Stiles‘ Augen gewesen, aber Scott krümmte sich augenblicklich vor Schmerzen.

„Wir reden morgen weiter“, sagte der Alpha. „Ich möchte vorher nur wissen, ob Daniel in Ordnung ist.“

„Es geht ihm prächtig! Hast doch vorhin gehört.“

Der Mann sah ihn schweigend an.

Stiles rollte mit den Augen. Konnten sie nicht endlich gehen? „Hey“, rief er dem Jungen zu. „Sag was!“

Der Junge klimperte mit den Ketten und Stiles hatte Angst, dass er gar nicht mehr antworten würde.

„Hallo, Derek …“, erklang doch noch aus dem Haus.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte der Alpha. Sein Ton war sachlich. Stiles fragte sich, ob es bei Werwölfen normal war, zu eigenen Kindern so kalt zu sein.

„Ja“, gab Daniel zurück. „Es tut mir leid, Derek, wirklich …“

„Wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber“, unterbrach ihn der Alpha und marschierte davon. Die restlichen Schatten folgten ihm. Sie nahmen sogar die Leichen mit.

Stiles verriegelte die Tür. Irritiert, weil der Alpha so zuversichtlich geklungen hatte. Als würden sie sich morgen alle zum Brunchen treffen.

Er warf dem Jungen einen Blick zu. Der sah wie ein Häufchen Elend aus. Zusammengekauert, die Augen rot und die Lippen verdächtig am Zittern. Schlug sein Vater ihn? Er zog Claudia mit sich. Irgendwie war er nicht überrascht. Werwölfe eben.

 

Noch während des Essens war Claudia eingeschlafen. Er stapelte die Decken über ihr. Irgendwie schien es noch kälter zu werden. Er dachte daran, wie schön es wäre, wieder ein Feuer machen zu können. Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass es keinen Grund gab, sich diesmal zurück zu halten. Die Werwölfe waren schon da.

Da war ein Kamin im Raum und vielleicht lag mal vor Ewigkeiten ein Bärenfell davor. Stiles wusste es nicht. Er hatte ihn bisher nur einmal benutzt. Kartoffeln konnte man schlecht roh essen.

Die Luft roch bald nach Harz von den brennenden Zapfen. Und nach und nach wurde es tatsächlich wärmer. Claudias schlafendes Gesicht perfekt in dem Licht. Sogar der Junge schien sich zu entspannen. Streckte die Beine aus. Stiles starrte wieder in die Flammen. Wieder warten. Und er war kein Stück weiter.

 

Er hörte Stimmen, als er aufwachte. Gelächter. Er lächelte automatisch mit. Zog die Decke enger um sich. Bis seine Finger Metallverschlüsse spürten. Er richtete sich ruckartig auf und sah sich um. Er war eingeschlafen. Wie konnte das passieren? Dann sah er Claudia und sein Herz hatte wortwörtlich aufgehört zu schlagen.


	6. Chapter 6

„Claudia!“, zischte er. „Komm sofort her!“

Claudia sah ihn an. Unbeeindruckt, wie es schien. Der Junge sah ihn auch von oben bis unten an.

„Ich tu ihr nichts“, sagte er. Mit dem ganzen verletzten Stolz eines Kindes.

„Claudia!“

„Nein“, sagte sie. „Daniel zeigt mir Pferde.“

Dann beugte sie sich hinunter über das Blatt Papier, auf dem der Junge etwas für sie malte. Sein Mund nur Zentimeter von ihrem Hals entfernt. Denn natürlich saß sie auf seinem Schoss.

Die ganze Situation war so surreal, dass Stiles sie noch minutenlang mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Dann kümmerte er sich um das Feuer und machte sogar Tee. Tee! Er hörte mit, worüber sie sprachen. Nicht, dass er ihr irgendwas einredete. Aber sie malten nur, lachten über eigene missglückte Versuche. Für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick freute er sich für Claudia. Die restliche Zeit fühlte er sich ausgeschlossen. Alleine.

Er gab dem Jungen trotzdem Tee, der es mit einem gemurmelten Danke annahm. Stiles drehte sich wieder weg. Um ihnen etwas länger die Möglichkeit zu geben in ihrer kleinen perfekten Welt zu bleiben. Er seufzte. Und erinnerte sich sofort an die Seufzer seines Vaters. Die, von denen er dachte, dass Stiles sie nicht mitbekam.

 

„Stiles.“

Die Stimme war klar und bekannt. Sie zuckten alle über ihren Tassen. Daniel sah schuldig aus. Stiles ging zur Tür. Und tatsächlich. Der Alpha stand draußen. Scott war an seiner Seite, aber der Rest des Rudels war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte er trocken. „Tee ist fertig. Ich wollte noch Scones backen, aber ihr wisst ja …“

Scott verkniff sich ein Lachen, aber der Alpha sah ihn an, als wäre er der letzte dümmste Mensch auf Erden. Was er vielleicht auch war.

„Was wollt ihr?“, fragte er.

Da war ein Zucken in dem Gesicht des Alpha und Scott sah ihn besorgt an. Es kam lange keine Antwort. Stiles schlürfte nebenbei an seinem Tee, bis die Tasse fast leer war.

„Ich will verhandeln“, sagte der Alpha.

Stiles blieb im Haus, lehnte die Tür etwas an, damit die ganze Wärme nicht sofort entweichen konnte. Und um ein Auge auf Claudia zu haben. Er traute Daniel nicht.

„Okay“, sagte er zu den Werwölfen. „Verhandeln wir.“

 

Scott setzte sich unten auf die Stufen. Der Alpha blieb stehen. Stiles rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Der hatte bestimmt Angst, seinen Status zu untergraben.

„Um …“, begann Scott. „Wo soll ich anfangen?“ Er sah zum Alpha rüber, der nicht aussah, als würde er irgendeine Hilfestellung leisten. Hatte was von einem Mafia-Boss und seinem Handlanger, der die Drecksarbeit für ihn machte.

„Du hast ja das Rudel gesehen. Wir sind jetzt nur noch sechs. Mit Daniel. Wir hatten … uh … Ärger gehabt. Können sonst nirgendwohin. Und das ist das letzte unbesetzte Territorium … Wir würden gerne hier bleiben.“

Stiles zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja?“

„Und wir hätten noch gerne …“ Scott sah wieder zum Alpha rüber, der seufzte.

„Mach den Wald wieder lebendig“, sagte er. Es klang so sehr nach einem Befehl. So sehr nach einem verzogenen Kind, das immer seinen Willen bekam.

Stiles lachte. Es war nicht wirklich Lachmaterial, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Die Nerven wahrscheinlich. „Ja?“, wiederholte er. „Sonst noch was? Es wird hier doch sofort vor Werwölfen wimmeln. Hältst du mich für so dumm? Oder lebensmüde? Und was krieg ich für all das? Verhandeln bedeutet, dass beide Seiten …“

„Ich beschütze euch“, unterbrach ihn der Alpha.

Stiles sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Er konnte sein eigenes Rudel nicht beschützen. Er konnte es nicht mal ernähren! „Du?“ Er lachte wieder. „Sieh dich an! Ich habe gestern drei von deinem Rudel getötet. Der Vierte ist mein Gefangener!“

„Zwei“, sagte der Alpha. „Isaac war nur ohnmächtig.“

Stiles antwortete nicht darauf. Es machte keinen Unterschied, oder? Er könnte ihn jetzt auch jederzeit umbringen. Der Alpha schwieg auch. Stiles starrte Löcher in ihn hinein, damit er endlich abhaute. Und das war vielleicht ein Fehler. Denn der Werwolf hatte immer noch ein menschliches Gesicht. Und es sah jetzt müde aus. Geschlagen. Er fragte sich, wann die Maske aus Wut und Kälte abgefallen war. Es war doch eine Maske, oder?

„Okay“, sagte der Alpha. Scott bewegte sich unglücklich neben ihm. „Wir werden gehen. Sobald Daniel frei ist, verlassen wir dein Territorium.“

„Wer sagt, dass ich ihn freilasse?“

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Was? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er hier besser aufgehoben ist als bei seinem Schläger-Vater.“ Er zeigte auf den Alpha.

Dieser schien jetzt richtig wütend zu sein. „Ich bin nicht sein Vater“, stieß er zwischen den Fangzähnen hervor. „Und ich habe ihn niemals geschlagen!“

Stiles kommentierte nicht die roten Augen oder die Neigung zu Raserei. „Was auch immer“, antwortete er. „Sind wir mit Verhandlungen fertig?“

„Stiles!“, rief Scott. „Lass ihn bitte gehen. Er hat dir doch nichts getan. _Wir_ haben dir nichts getan!“

„Halt den Mund! Ihr habt mir alle was getan. Jeder von euch könnte der Mörder meines Vaters sein! Ja, auch du! Ich bin euch nichts schuldig!“

Scott starrte ihn mit seinem Hundeblick an, Augen so groß wie Untertassen. Da war so viel Verrat darin, dass Stiles beinahe wieder gelacht hätte. Es war jetzt fünf Jahre her! Sie waren keine Freunde mehr.

„Was willst du?“

Stiles schaute auf. Der Alpha sah ihn an. Aus seinen menschlichen Augen. Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Lachte dann doch noch. Das, was er wollte, konnten sie ihm nicht geben. Sicherheit, Frieden. _Freiheit_. Seinen Vater …

„Was. Willst. Du?“, wiederholte der Alpha.

Stiles trat zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin auf Tumblr! Wer noch? Kommt vorbei und sagt "Hallo" ("Hey" geht auch):
> 
> https://nanaschreibt.tumblr.com/
> 
> *_*


	7. Chapter 7

Es spielte keine Rolle, was er wollte. Denn er bekam es nie. Claudia sah ihn an. Er spürte ihren Blick als wäre es eine Berührung. Dann war sie bei ihm, klammerte sich an seine Beine. Er lachte. Weinte. Sie war unglaublich … Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

Sie kicherte.

 

Er ignorierte den Werwolf für den Rest des Abends. Machte ein neues Feuer. Fütterte Claudia. Sie schlief halb auf seinem Schoss ein, während er versuchte ihre Haare zu entwirren. Ohne viel Erfolg. Die Haare mussten ab. Es würde Claudia vermutlich gleich sein. Ihm tat die Erkenntnis weh. Haare zu verlieren verband er zu sehr mit Krankenhäusern, Krebs und Tod.

Diesmal nahm er sich tatsächlich vor, nicht zu schlafen. Er beobachtete den Jungen. Der schlief auch nicht. Starrte ins Feuer. Oder hindurch. Als wäre er ganz woanders.

„Der Alpha ist nicht dein Vater?“, fragte er. Leise, um Claudia nicht zu wecken.

Der Junge schreckte trotzdem hoch. „Er ist mein Onkel“, antwortete er. „Bruder von meiner Mutter.“

Stiles analysierte jede Bewegung, jeden Gesichtszug, nach einem Zeichen, dass er log.

„Sie ist tot“, fügte der Junge hinzu.

Stiles sagte nichts. Er fühlte mit, es ging nicht anders. Aber Entschuldigungen machten Menschen nicht lebendig. Oder Werwölfe.

„Derek schlägt mich nicht.“

Diesmal schreckte er selbst auf. Der Junge sah ihn herausfordernd an. Wütend.

Stiles verstand nicht warum. „Gut“, sagte er.

„Gut“, wiederholte der Junge. Immer noch wütend.

„Warum hast du dann Angst vor ihm?“

„Hab ich nicht …“ Er klang ehrlich verwirrt, aber Stiles erinnerte sich zu gut an seine Reaktion. An all die Tränen, die er nicht geweint hatte. Warum war er dann allein im Wald? So weit von seinem Rudel?

„Du bist doch weggelaufen“, sagte er.

Der Junge rutschte von ihm weg. Die Augen groß vor Überraschung. Dann war er wieder wütend. „Nicht vor Derek!“, sagte er. Claudia bewegte sich und sie hielten still. „Nicht vor Derek“, wiederholte er viel leiser. „Er war gar nicht da. Die anderen … Jones und Carlson. Sie haben mich gejagt.“

Stiles wusste nicht, warum zwei Werwölfe jemanden aus eigenem Rudel jagen würden. Er wusste aber tausend Gründe, warum zwei Männer ein kleines Kind jagen würden. Ihm wurde schlecht. Und er sagte auch diesmal nichts. Denn manchmal waren Worte tatsächlich nur heiße Luft.

 

Er träumte. Von seinem Vater. Weihnachten. Claudia in einem roten Kleid. Da war auch das Rudel. Der Alpha. Daniel. Die beiden Kinder saßen am Weihnachtsbaum. Niemand beobachtete sie, aber er hörte ihnen zu.

„Also ist er nicht dein Vater?“

„Doch. Stiles ist Papa.“

„Wenn er dich gefunden hat, ist er nicht dein Vater.“

Claudia sagte nichts, legte den Kopf schief. „Doch“, sagte sie langsam. „Er ist mein Papa.“

Daniel schnaubte frustriert. „Nur weil du das sagst, ist es nicht auf einmal wahr!“

„Doch“, wiederholte Claudia. So furchtbar sicher für ein kleines Kind. „Derek ist dein Papa. Tada!“

Sie hielten beide die Luft an. Als warteten sie darauf, dass es magischen Staub regnete. Er merkte, dass er auch wartete. Hatte Angst, auch nur das kleinste Geräusch zu machen.

„Papa?“ Er öffnete die Augen. Claudia beugte sich über ihn. „Ich habe Hunger.“

Er schob die Jacken weg und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Wunderbar! Er war schon wieder eingeschlafen. Und sein Traum war … Er spürte Daniels Blick auf sich und sah ihn an. Er beobachtete Stiles‘ Gesicht. Wartend. Misstrauisch. Sein Traum war vermutlich kein Traum. Er drehte sich weg.

„Weiß dein … Onkel, dass man dich gejagt hat?“, fragte er Daniel. Es kam keine Antwort, also sah Stiles doch zu ihm. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest ihm sagen …“

Daniel sah ihn seltsam an, dann zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ist egal“, sagte er. „Sie sind schon tot.“

Stiles wollte fragen, woher er das wusste. Warum er sich so sicher war. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an das Knacken und die toten Körper. Es nahm etwas Schweres weg von ihm. Etwas, wovon er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es überhaupt da gewesen war. Er wollte kein Mörder sein …

 

Nachdem sie das warme Wasser, das er Tee nannte, getrunken hatten, war es in seinem Kopf längst entschieden. Zuerst hatte er es noch auf die Überbleibsel des Traums geschoben. Auf das Trugbild. Inzwischen war er eindeutig wach. Er hoffte, dass sie niemals für diese Entscheidung bezahlen müssten.

 

Er erwartete den Alpha zu sehen, als er die Tür öffnete. Natürlich war da niemand. Überall lag nur die eisige Stille.

„Alpha“, sagte er hinein. Unfähig den Namen zu benutzen. „Ihr dürft bleiben.“

Es kam keine Antwort. Er wusste trotzdem, dass das Rudel ihn gehört haben muss.

 

Noch am selben Tag begann es. Unter anderen Umständen würde er es als _Werben_ bezeichnen und Witze darüber machen. Aber ihm war nicht zum Lachen zumute.

Er öffnete die Haustür nur, weil er das Rascheln draußen gehört hatte. Erwartet hatte er eine weitere Unterhaltung mit fatalem Ausgang. Er fand stattdessen Feuerholz. Sonst niemand zu sehen. Er vermutete eine Falle, aber es passierte problemlos die Tür.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es Tannenzapfen. Eine Dose mit Teeresten. Ein Bilderbuch. Ein Buch über Dinosaurier. Das gab er Daniel. Ein abgenutztes Stofftier …

Er drehte es hin und her. Fühlte sich dann dumm und schuldig. Natürlich waren es Sachen, die die Werwölfe in den Häusern gefunden hatten. Warum hatte er nie daran gedacht, Claudia so etwas mitzubringen?

Ihr Gesicht war voller Ehrfurcht, als sie es entgegennahm. Den Rest des Tages drückte sie das Ding ununterbrochen an sich und sprach mit ihm. Drohte ihm sogar mit einem Bad. Sie hatte weder mit ihm noch mit Daniel gesprochen. Als sie schlief, nickten sie sich zu. Von einem Leidensgenossen zum anderen.

 

„Danke für den Bären“, sagte er in den Wind des nächsten Morgens. „Uh … Könnte ich auch eine Schere haben? Für Claudias Haare nur. Nichts Schlimmes oder so“, fügte er hinzu und fühlte sich wieder dumm.

Ein paar Stunden später lag eine Schere vor der Tür. Claudia war nicht begeistert.

„Ich kann dich auch baden“, schlug Stiles vor. Sie seufzte und er begann die Knoten wegzuschneiden. Danach sah sie wie ein Waldgeist aus. Eine Elfe. Oder ein Kobold.

„Ein niedlicher Kobold“, beruhigte er sie. Daniel lachte. Sie sprach danach wieder nur mit dem Bären.

 

Und dann kam das letzte Geschenk. Aber da wusste er es noch nicht. Es gab wieder Rascheln, schwere Schritte. Er öffnete mit einem Lächeln die Tür. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er mochte es. Die Kleinigkeiten. Die Überraschungen. Denn für Sekunden schenkten sie Vergessen.

Es war ein Buch. Vermutlich für ihn, dem blutigen Handabdruck auf dem Cover nach zu urteilen. Er hatte schon ewig kein Buch mehr gelesen, fiel ihm ein. Er strich andächtig über den Umschlag. Runzelte die Stirn, weil es feucht war. Die Kälte sammelte sich um seinen Bauchnabel. Machte ihn schwindelig. Seine Handfläche war rot, als er sie umdrehte. Natürlich. Es war Blut.

Er stolperte zurück in das Haus. Warf das Buch auf den Boden. Hörte das Knarzen von Metall. Knurren. Daniel stemmte sich gegen die Ketten. Das Gesicht verwandelt.

„Was hast du getan?“, knurrte er. Stiles trat von ihm weg und stellte sich zwischen ihn und Claudia. Ein Laut entwich Daniels Mund. Es klang zu sehr nach Jaulen. Stiles las Hass in seinen Augen. Und seltsamerweise auch Verrat.

„Das ist Dereks Blut!“


	8. Chapter 8

Er wischte sich sofort die Hand an seiner Hose ab und Daniel brüllte los. Stiles schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht!“, sagte er. „Ich war doch hier! Die ganze Zeit!“

Daniel schien ihn nicht zu hören. Die Augen leuchtend und der Hals überzogen mit Blut. Eine Falle! Das war Stiles‘ einziger Gedanke. Sie hatten es extra so gemacht. Alles! Alles war ein Teil des Plans. Und jetzt würde der Junge zu einem Berserker werden und sie in Stücke reißen. Dann war alles vorbei.

„Daniel.“

Claudias Stimme brach durch das Gebrüll. Durch den Wahnsinn Stiles‘ Gedanken.

„Derek geht es gut“, sagte sie. Einfach so. Stiles starrte sie an. Der Werwolf auch. Und dann beruhigte er sich. Einfach so.

„Fühlst du?“, fragte sie. _Was?_ , wollte Stiles fragen, aber sie sprach mit Daniel.

Er nickte. Sank schwer atmend zurück.

 

Irgendwann setzte Stiles sich auch auf den Boden. Fiel regelrecht in sich zusammen.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Claudia und trat an das Buch.

„Fass es nicht an!“

Er griff sofort danach, um es aus ihrer Reichweite zu ziehen. Es war immer noch erschreckend viel Blut daran. Er wischte es weg. Sein Inneres in Knoten. Und er hatte es für einen Mystery-Roman gehalten! Dabei war es nicht einmal ein richtiges Buch. Es war handgeschrieben. Sorgfältig geordnet. Beschriftet. Fast wie das Rezeptbuch seiner Mutter … Es waren auch teilweise Rezepte drin. Der Rest waren Zaubersprüche, Schutzzauber. Eine Art Tagebuch. Notizen zu übernatürlichen Wesen. Das Meiste davon über Werwölfe. Aber es überraschte ihn nicht. Vieles ergab sogar einen Sinn. Die Falle, der tote Wald. Die verbarrikadierten Häuser. Und überall dieser starke Strom von Magie. Instinktiv hatte er wohl den sichersten Ort gefunden. Es war trotzdem beunruhigend zu erfahren, dass die Bewohner ihn verlassen hatten.

Er fragte sich, was sich der Alpha dabei gedacht hatte dieses Wissen in Stiles‘ Hände zu geben. War es eine Falle? Bestechung? Der angemessene Preis für seinen Neffen?

Der Junge schlief jetzt. Das Gesicht schweißnass. Sein Oberkörper war voll Blut. Mit Blasen auf der Haut.

_„… nicht kompatibel mit großen Mengen an Magie. Ein Werwolf kann somit niemals Magie ausüben…“_

Es würde all das Blut erklären. Stiles rieb sich über das Gesicht und verzog es dann. Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung, aber er roch es immer noch. Das Blut des Alpha. Wie der Geruch von Kupfermünzen. Metall. Ihm wurde wieder schlecht. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Alpha war … irrational. Wenn nicht sogar dumm. Er erinnerte sich an die müden Augen. Verzweifelt. Stiles lächelte freudlos. Waren sie das nicht alle? Und dann … Dann suchte er danach. Er war nur neugierig. Blätterte Seite um Seite um. Aber er fand ihn nicht. Den Zauber, um den Wald zu retten. Und er spürte tatsächlich Enttäuschung. _Du bist ein Idiot!_

 

Er gab Claudia etwas zu essen, ihre Malsachen. Er selbst trank warmes Wasser und las das Buch. Fand neue Schutzzauber. Tatsächlich eine Stelle über Vogelbeeren. Sie hatten nur noch eine Handvoll. Aber es würde sie beide für mehrere Stunden beschützen. Im Falle eines Falles …

 

_„Nur der Biss eines Alpha, verbunden mit dem Willen zu verwandeln, kann einen Menschen zu einem Werwolf machen …“_

_„… Überlebenschancen liegen bei ca. 50% ...“_

_„… Assimilation müsste inzwischen abgeschlossen sein …“_

 

Danach mehrere leere Seiten. Kein Wort über den Verbleib der Menschen aus der Siedlung. Wurden sie auch _assimiliert_? Er trank noch mehr Wasser, um den bitteren Geschmack wegzuspülen. Es gurgelte unangenehm in seinem Bauch herum. Das war es also? Die Hälfte tot und der Rest in Werwölfe verwandelt? Ein winzig kleiner Funken Hoffnung begann in ihm zu wachsen. Ein furchtbar grausamer, grausamer Funken. Die Hoffnung, dass es damals ein Alpha war. Der Biss absichtlich. Dass sein Vater ihn überlebt hatte … diesen furchtbaren Blutverlust überlebte. Seine Gedanken sprangen unkontrolliert umher. Und er spürte, wie die Luft aus dem Raum gesogen wurde. Er begann nach den letzten Fetzen Sauerstoff zu schnappen. Es war nicht genug. Nicht genug …

„Was ist das?“, fragte Claudia an seinem Ohr.

Plötzlich flutete die Luft zurück. Er atmete hastig ein. Seine Rippen zogen sich jedes Mal schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wischte die Tränen weg. „Was, Liebes?“, krächzte er.

Sie zeigte auf die Seite mit einem komplizierten Bild. Es las die Beschreibung, um es ihr zu erklären. Denn er wollte sie nicht anlügen oder ihre Fragen abtun. Er hatte es als Kind gehasst, wenn Erwachsene das getan hatten. Er sah sie danach an. Ihre Augen so geduldig. Erwartungsvoll. In diesem Augenblick begann sich etwas in ihm zu sortieren. Zu formen. Das Gefühl bei der Lösung eines Rätsels auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein.

 

Daniel wachte nicht auf. Nicht in der Nacht. Und auch nicht am nächsten Tag. Seine Haut war immer noch nicht verheilt. Die Blasen aufgeplatzt und blutig. Stiles brauchte kein Werwolf-Spezialist zu sein, um zu wissen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. War sich nicht mal sicher, ob er was tun _wollte_. Claudia zupfte immer wieder an seinem Ärmel, ihr Blick auf Daniel gerichtet. Er spürte ihre Sorge. Und das machte ihm noch mehr Angst als ein nicht heilender Werwolf in seinem Haus.

 

Er teilte die Vogelbeeren zwischen ihnen auf.

„Ich komme gleich wieder“, sagte er. Hoffte er. Sie kuschelte sich unter die Jacken und nickte. Ohne ihn anzusehen.

 

Draußen war es wie immer kalt und dunkel. Die Sonne schien immer früher unterzugehen. Und ausgerechnet hier draußen, mit dem Haus und Claudia hinter ihm, fühlte er sich, als würde er immer mehr in die Realität einsinken. Daniel lag vielleicht im Sterben. Und er wusste nicht einmal, wo die Werwölfe zu finden waren.

„Alpha?“, rief er. Leise: „Derek?“ Das Wort fühlte sich fremd in seinem Mund an. Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Scott?“


	9. Chapter 9

Er hörte irgendwo eine Tür aufgehen. Das Knarzen von zertretenem Schnee. Jeder Ton kristallklar in der unheimlichen Stille.

„Stiles!“

Scott schien ehrlich froh zu sein ihn zu sehen. Etwas, das Stiles immer noch nicht verstand. Er trat trotzdem ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Wo ist der Alpha? … Derek?“, fragte er ihn. Scott kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Er ist … beschäftigt.“

Stiles war sich sicher, dass es etwas anderes war. Bei dem ganzen Blut an dem Buch. Scott schien die Lüge unangenehm zu sein. Stiles wunderte sich auch darüber.

„Ich muss mit ihm reden“, sagte er. „Es ist dringend. Daniel ist …“

Aber Scott hatte sich schon weggedreht. Und Stiles hörte jetzt auch die Schritte. Eine Gestalt kam auf sie zu. Der Alpha. Die Dunkelheit verbarg nicht die Verletzungen. Er hatte nicht viel an und selbst diese Kleidung war zerfetzt. Verbrannt. Die Haut darunter … Es hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit Daniels Verletzungen.

„Was ist mit Daniel?“, fragte er.

„Er heilt nicht …“

Der Alpha nickte. „Es wird dauern. Ich bin …“ Er zeigte an sich hinunter. „Hat er Schmerzen?“

Stiles blickte von einem zum anderen. Er hatte Vorwürfe erwartet. Fragen, was er Daniel angetan hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er. „Er schläft.“

„Kann ich ihn sehen?“ Der Alpha sah nicht aus, als würde er eine positive Antwort erwarten.

Aber Stiles war … Er wollte eh mit ihm reden. Er nickte.

 

Der Alpha blieb an der Tür stehen. Sah Stiles an. Er hatte das Schutzfeld ganz vergessen. Und er glaubte nicht, dass der Werwolf weitere Magie vertragen würde.

„Du musst eine Einladung aussprechen“, sagte der Alpha. Es schien ihm wieder besser zu gehen, denn er klang als wäre Stiles besonders schwer vom Begriff.

„Uh … Komm rein?“

Der Alpha zögerte, bevor er über die Schwelle trat. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, aber es passierte sonst nichts. Er war sofort bei Daniel. Murmelte etwas. Stiles hielt sich im Hintergrund, achtete darauf, dass Claudia den beiden nicht zu nahe kam. Nachdem sich der Alpha aber geraume Zeit nicht bewegt hatte, trat er doch näher und schaute über seine Schulter. Der Alpha hielt die Hand des Jungen. Ganz genau so, wie Stiles damals die Hand seiner Mutter im Krankenhaus gehalten hatte. In diesem Moment glaubte er tatsächlich, dass Daniel sterben würde. Dann sah er die schwarzen Linien, die sich um den Unterarm des Alpha schlängelten. Daniels Gesicht sah entspannter aus, die Wunden kleiner. Es musste natürlich Einbildung sein. Eine Projektion seiner Schuldgefühle.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Bewegung. Claudias winzige Hand, die nach Alphas Arm greifen wollte. Seit wann stand sie dort?

„Claudia!“, warnte er. Zu spät. Sie berührte den Werwolf und er riss fauchend den Arm weg.

„Claudia!“

Er versuchte sie hochzuheben. Sie von ihm wegzubringen. Aber der Alpha fiel nach hinten, vor seine Füße. Stiles griff im Fall um sich. Natürlich erwischte er nur den Alpha, der aufheulte. Stiles ließ automatisch los, die Panik ein pochender Knoten in seinem Hals. Er hatte wieder Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Er rutschte weg, näher zu Claudia, die alles mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte.

Der Alpha lag immer noch zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Da waren frische Blutflecken auf den Dielen und seiner Kleidung. Stiles fluchte. Das war wohl auch seine Schuld. Er streckte den Arm aus. Wollte ihm wenigstens aufhelfen. Der andere zuckte sofort weg, wich der Berührung aus. Sie sahen sich an. Stiles wusste, dass er immer noch Angst hatte. Er war in einem Raum mit zwei Werwölfen. Mit einem Werwolf, verdammt nochmal! Der Alpha selbst schien keine Angst zu haben. Natürlich. Aber die Schmerzen mussten wirklich schlimm sein. Er schloss sogar die Augen. Vielleicht auch nur, um den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Die Zeit zog sich wieder hin. Seine Atmung kam langsam zur Ruhe. Und Stiles beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich manche Wunden langsam schlossen. Wie eine rückwärts abgespielte Verletzung. Die meisten veränderten sich jedoch nicht.

„Derek …“

Stiles Kopf schnappte nach unten zu Claudia. Wieso sprach sie den Werwolf an? Der Alpha bewegte sich langsam. Öffnete träge die Augen. Als stünde er unter Drogen. Oder würde noch träumen.

Claudia freute sich, zupfte an Stiles‘ Arm. Sie war wieder so stolz. Obwohl er immer noch nicht wusste worauf genau. Er lächelte trotzdem zurück.

Der Alpha richtete sich langsam auf. Sah zur Tür.

„Warte“, rief Stiles. „Bleib.“

Der Werwolf sah ihn genervt an, sank aber trotzdem zurück auf den Boden. Stiles griff nach dem Buch.

„Könnt ihr wirklich sonst nirgendwohin?“, fragte er. Der Alpha schien überrascht zu sein, nickte aber.

„Warum?“

Er wusste, dass er den Alpha anstarrte. Aber er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Wollte zumindest glauben, dass er eine Lüge erkennen würde. Die Maske war zurück auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs. Stiles war es gleich. Er konnte warten.

Der Alpha räusperte sich. „Man tötet uns, wenn wir ein anderes Territorium betreten.“

Stiles rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. „Warum?“, fragte er nochmal.

Aber der Alpha schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Kniff den Mund zusammen. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen“, sagte er endlich. Es klang endgültig.

Stiles seufzte. „Hast du jemanden umgebracht?“

Der Andere zuckte wieder vor ihm zurück. Als hätte Stiles versucht, ihn zu berühren. „Nein.“ Seine Stimme war leise, aber fest.

„Okay“, sagte Stiles. „Okay …“

Diese Unterhaltung brachte sie nicht wirklich weiter. Er klappte das Buch auf und schob es dem Anderen hin. Der Alpha sah das Buch an, als würde es ihn angreifen wollen. Aber dann erinnerte sich Stiles daran, dass es bereits genau das getan hatte.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte der Alpha, nachdem er die Seite einige Minuten studiert hatte.

„Ein Zauber“, erklärte Stiles das Offensichtliche. „Es wird hier „Verbindung“ genannt. Zwei Personen binden sich aneinander. Verstärkt die Kraft und das übliche Drumherum …“

Der Alpha sah ihn jetzt an. Wartete darauf, dass Stiles zu der entscheidenden Stelle kam. Er blätterte um, wo das Ritual genau beschrieben stand.

„Die Lebensadern sollen sich vereinen“, zitierte Stiles. „Im Klartext: Wenn Einer stirbt, stirbt der Andere auch.“

Der Alpha sagte immer noch nichts. Das Gesicht undurchdringlich. Noch unlesbarer als zuvor.

„Wenn ihr wirklich hier bleiben wollt. Wenn du willst, dass ich ihn freilasse …“ Stiles zeigte auf Daniel. „Wirst du das Ritual mit mir durchführen. Ich will eine Garantie, dass du dein Versprechen halten wirst.“

Er dachte an die großkotzigen Worte, der Alpha würde sie beschützen. Und da dieser nicht nachfragte, hatte er wohl verstanden, was Stiles meinte.

„Woher weiß ich, dass das nicht irgendein Trick ist? Um mich zu töten.“ Der Alpha verzog das Gesicht. „Oder um mich zu deinem Sklaven zu machen.“

„Das weißt du nicht. Aber du hast mir das Buch gegeben. Also habe ich mir das alles nicht ausgedacht. Und das ist das, was ich als Preis verlange.“

„Und dafür lässt du Daniel frei, wir dürfen bleiben und du machst den Wald lebendig.“

„Ich kann das nicht!“

„Du musst! Denn wir müssen auch etwas essen! Wozu sollen wir sonst hier bleiben?“

„Der Wald hat doch genug Beeren und Nüsse und was weiß ich was! Wenn wir davon leben können, dann …“

„Es ist alles giftig! Der ganze verdammte Wald besteht aus Gift. Was dachtest du, warum alle Tiere weg sind?“

Stiles sah sofort zu Claudia. Sie haben doch erst vorhin … „Wir …“

„Ihr“, unterbrach ihn der Alpha. „Könnt es durch Magie reinigen. Es ist nicht giftig für euch.“ Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. Rieb die Maske weg, bis nur noch ein ausgezehrter Mann vor Stiles saß. „Wir kommen noch eine Zeit lang ohne Essen aus. Aber Daniel … Er ist noch ein Kind. Er hat kaum Reserven.“

 

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte einen Riesenvorrat an Vogelbeeren zulegen, den Jungen an das Rudel übergeben und sie hier fortjagen. Dann wäre endlich alles vorbei. Dann wären sie wirklich sicher. Was hatte er sich damals gedacht? Etwas berührte seine Hand. Er sah auf Claudias Hand auf seiner Faust. Er entspannte seine Finger, sah in ihr Gesicht. Konnte er das? Ein anderes Kind für ihr Leben opfern?

„Papa“, sagte sie. Und er atmete tief durch.

„Jede Verletzung wird von einem auf den anderen übertragen; wir werden bestimmte Fähigkeiten teilen, wenn nicht sogar Gedanken. Ich werde wissen, wenn du ihr etwas antun willst“, zählte er auf. „Das Ritual selbst ist auch nicht einfach. Und da du und Magie nicht wirklich kompatibel sind, gehst du vielleicht dabei drauf. Außerdem werden wir gewisse Mengen Blut brauchen …“

„Blutmagie?“, fragte der Alpha. Er klang angewidert.

„Ja, natürlich Blutmagie! Was dachtest du, was wir tun? Ringe austauschen und uns ewige Treue schwören?“

Der Alpha würdigte das keiner Antwort.

„Akzeptierst du?“, fragte Stiles.

„Wir dürfen bleiben, du reinigst den Wald und lässt Daniel frei?“, wiederholte der Alpha.

„Ja.“ Dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man den Wald wiederbelebte, sollte er ihm besser erst nach dem Ritual sagen. Außerdem hoffte er, dass der Preis für den Alpha zu hoch war.

„Ich akzeptiere“, sagte er. Einfach so. Stiles brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu nicken. Um zu bestätigen, dass er gehört hatte.

 

Stiles schlief wieder nur wenig. Die Lichtkugel schwebte an Daniels Gestalt. Immer noch bewegungslos. Claudia raschelte irgendwo links neben ihm, murmelte im Schlaf. Er blätterte zum hundertsten Mal zurück und las die Beschreibung durch. Merkte sich den Beschwörungskreis, die Runen. Er fragte sich, wie weit die Verbindung reichen würde. Würden sie wirklich die Gedanken des anderen lesen können? Er fand den Gedanken … aufregend. Irgendwie. Nie wieder alleine sein. Nicht alleine sterben. Das war ein unglaublicher Trost. Und war das nicht erbärmlich? Dass er lieber zusammen mit einem Werwolf sterben würde als alleine?

Er kehrte wieder zum Ritual zurück. Er hoffte, dass es funktionierte.

_Es wird_.

Die Magie war wieder da. Flüsterte ihm zu. Er rieb sich über die Arme, aber die Gänsehaut blieb. Es machte ihm Angst. All diese Macht unter seinen Füßen. Es wartete darauf. War regelrecht aufgeregt, das Ritual durchzuführen. Es fühlte um seine Erinnerungen an den Alpha. Seine Gedanken. Er atmete erschrocken ein.

_Ihr tut ihm nichts, oder?_

Die Macht wog langsam hin und her. Nachdenklich.

_Nein_.

Es klang nach Wahrheit, aber irgendwas stimmte trotzdem nicht.


	10. Chapter 10

„Du musst dir eine Rune aussuchen“, erklärte er dem Alpha. „Sei aber vorsichtig, weil die meisten zwei Bedeutungen haben.“

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du für mich entscheidest?“

„Nein. Es muss deine eigene Entscheidung sein.“

Sie studierten die Zeichen und die Erklärungen. Stiles hatte vor, zwei Runen zu nehmen. Er war zuversichtlich, dass er das damit verbundene Opfer ertragen konnte.

„Kann es auch mehr als eine sein?“, fragte der Alpha. Als könnte er bereits seine Gedanken lesen.

Stiles seufzte. „Wenn du unbedingt möchtest. Denk nur daran, dass du es dir in den Arm schneiden musst. Und du auch doppelt so viel Magie abbekommst.“

„Muss ich dir sagen, wofür ich mich entschieden habe?“

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Buch stand nichts davon. Und ehrlich gesagt, wollte er auch nicht unbedingt zugeben, was er sich von dieser Verbindung erhoffte. Nichts verriet einen so sehr wie die eigenen Wünsche. „Musst du nicht“, antwortete er. „Außer du möchtest natürlich.“

Der Alpha schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte ansonsten auch ziemlich erleichtert.

„Denk daran, dass deine Wunden sich nicht schließen dürfen“, begann er.

„Ich weiß! Zum hundertsten Mal. Ich krieg das hin.“

Stiles schlug das Buch zu. Mit etwas Akonit würde er das ganz bestimmt hinkriegen. Aber das Ritual vertrug keine Drogen. Zumindest gab es eine Notiz dazu. Falls man beschloss, jemanden ohne dessen Einverständnis an sich zu binden.

 

Das Haus, in dem das Ritual stattfinden sollte, lag zwischen ihrem und dem Haus der Werwölfe. Stiles lächelte. Nervös. Das Haus der Werwölfe. Jemand sollte mal ein Film darüber drehen. Gab es überhaupt noch Filme?

„Stiles?“

Er hörte inzwischen jeden Seufzer aus der Stimme des Alphas. Meist waren sie untrennbar mit seinem Namen verbunden. Er schien nämlich nicht von der geduldigen Sorte zu sein.

„Hier“, sagte Stiles und zeigte auf den Wohnzimmerboden. Es war groß genug, um beide Kreise darauf zeichnen zu können. Sie rollten den verstaubten Teppich ein, schoben die Möbel an die Wand. Es war ein schönes Haus, stellte er fest. Groß und hell. Die Fenster ohne die obligatorischen Holzbalken. Er stellte sich Claudia daneben vor. Wie sie auf dem Boden saß und malte.

„Was brauchst du noch?“, fragte der Alpha hinter ihm.

Stiles drehte sich überrascht um. „Was?“

„Was brauchst du noch? Für das Ritual.“ Jedes Wort extra betont, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen.

„Kreide wäre gut. Oder irgendwas anderes zum Zeichnen. Messer …“

Der Alpha nickte und verschwand. Stiles sah sich ein letztes Mal um und ging auch zurück zu Claudia. Sie rannte ihm sofort entgegen. Er fühlte sich schuldig.

„Hast du die Beeren gegessen?“, fragte er sie.

Sie zeigte ihm den leeren Becher.

„Heute Abend gehe ich wieder weg, okay? Bevor du schlafen gehst, isst du noch mehr davon. Und dann wieder, wenn du aufwachst.“

Sie nickte, legte genug Beeren in ihren Becher und zeigte ihn ihm stolz. Er strich durch ihre Haare. Und sah zu Daniel. Er schlief immer noch. Er wirkte zwar nicht mehr wie ein Leichnam, aber Stiles machte sich immer mehr Sorgen. Der Alpha sagte nicht viel zu dem Thema. Stiles wusste trotzdem, dass es nicht gut war.

 

Stiles brachte sie zu Bett, sang sogar das Lied. Er sagte ihr wieder, dass er zurückkommen würde. Nur hörte sie es diesmal nicht. Das unangenehme Gefühl begleitete ihn durch die eisige Dunkelheit.

Er hatte nicht mehr den Schutz der Vogelbeeren. Er wollte das Ritual nicht beeinflussen. Dafür spürte er bei jedem Schritt die Magie. Sein einziger Schutz, falls die Werwölfe angreifen würden. Aber es gab keine Werwölfe. Nur der Alpha wartete auf ihn.

Sie betraten schweigend das Haus. Die Lichtkugel zog Kreise durch das Wohnzimmer. Es war trotzdem zu dunkel. Wie sollte er die Kreise zeichnen? Er spürte plötzlich das Vibrieren der Luft. Fast wie statische Ladung. Ein Knacken über ihren Köpfen. Der Alpha ging sofort in Angriffsstellung. Der Raum wurde hell. Stiles schirmte seine Augen ab. Er versuchte zu sehen, woher das Licht kam. Dann erkannte er die Lampe. Wie ein kleiner Kronleuchter. Die Kristalle grau vor Staub.

Sie sahen sich um. Er dachte an Strom, einen eigenen Generator im Haus. Aber es war unmöglich …

„Magie?“, fragte der Alpha. Stiles nickte. Der Boden summte zustimmend. Und er hatte wieder Angst vor so viel Macht.

Der Alpha stand in der Ecke, beobachtete ihn, während er auf dem Boden kniete. Sie hatten tatsächlich irgendwo Kreide aufgetrieben, er hatte also keine Angst, sich zu vermalen. Ihm war ziemlich warm, als die Kreise endlich fertig waren. Er überprüfte die Beschriftungen und die Ornamente. Es entsprach der Vorlage. War perfekt.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte er den Alpha.

„Ja“, sagte er schlicht und reichte ihm das Messer. Er nahm es vorsichtig entgegen. Die Hände zittrig. „Bist du es?“

„Klar!“ Stiles lachte schwach. Warum tat er das alles nochmal? „Nur ein Messer?“

Der Alpha zeigte ihm seine Hand, die Nägel lang, Finger … Es waren Krallen, die Hand eine monströse Pranke. Stiles schluckte.

Jeder nahm den Kreis, der ihm am nächsten war. Stiles setzte sich. Vermied es, das Messer anzusehen. Dann sah er, was der Alpha tat.

„Was …?“

Mehr kam nicht aus ihm heraus. Der Alpha warf die Kleidung aus dem Kreis. Stiles starrte auf dessen nackten Oberkörper. Die Haut makellos, geheilt.

„Einfacher so“, war alles, was er zur Erklärung gab. Stiles sah an sich hinunter. Nur sein Unterarm musste nackt sein, aber die Jacke war zu dick, um den Ärmel hochzukrempeln. Er zog sie zögernd aus. Die Kälte war ein dumpfes Stechen. Es schmerzte regelrecht. Stiles griff nach dem Messer.

Das Ritual brauchte keine Wörter. Nur Blut und den Willen. Magie. Aber davon gab es genug.

„Fang an, wenn ich beginne“, sagte er. „Ich … Das Blut soll gleichzeitig fließen.“ Seine Stimme klang so furchtbar dünn.

Der Alpha nickte, seine Augen unstet. Als suchte er etwas in Stiles‘ Gesicht.

Er wünschte, er müsste nicht hinsehen. Oder er hätte einfachere Runen ausgesucht. Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte nicht losschreien. Mach einfach!, dachte er. Mach schnell, dann ist es schnell vorbei. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Der erste Schnitt war … Er schrie auf. Zuerst vor Überraschung. Dann nochmal vor Schmerzen. Das Blut floss im dünnen Strahl zu seinem Handgelenk, bevor es auf die Kreidespuren tropfte. Er setzte das Messer wieder an. So wie es das Blut an die Oberfläche zog, zog es auch restliche Flüssigkeit nach oben. Schweiß. Unmengen an Tränen. Als die zweite Rune endlich fertig war, krampfte sein Magen in dem Versuch, den nicht vorhandenen Inhalt hinaus zu befördern. Sein Blick war voller Schlieren und Regenbogen, die Tränen brannten ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Er sah zu, wie das Blut langsam der Kreidespur folgte. Es schien nicht viel zu sein. Nicht genug? Er wollte sich das Gesicht abwischen, aber seine Arme waren viel zu schwer. Das Messer rutschte unaufhaltsam aus seinem Griff. Er sah zu dem Alpha, der sich über seinen eigenen Unterarm beugte. Es sah nicht nach dem Massaker aus wie Stiles‘ eigener Arm. Seine Haut würde danach spurlos heilen. Es müsste schön sein, so eine Haut zu haben. Die Macht bewegte sich, folgte seinen Gedanken zu dem Alpha. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch der letzten Nacht.

 _Nein_ , bat er. _Tut ihm nichts_.

Aber die Macht bewegte sich weiter. Flüsterte aufgeregt. Und dann wusste er, dass er sterben würde. Als Opferlamm. Hier. In irgendeinem fremden Haus. Alleine. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Nie wieder. Nie …


	11. Chapter 11

Er wachte auf. Und wachte auf. Schwebte die ganze Zeit an der Oberfläche zur Realität. Da waren Stimmen. Gespräche über ihn. Er wusste nicht worüber genau. Sein Körper fühlte sich zu klein an. Zu eng. Er spürte all die Risse, wo die Hülle aufplatzte. War er tot?

_Claudia!_

Er muss es ausgesprochen haben. Da waren diese kleinen Hände, deren Wärme auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt war. War er nicht tot? Oder waren sie es beide? Zumindest waren sie zusammen, dachte er. Und sank zurück auf den Grund.

 

Das nächste Mal wachte er wirklich auf. Etwas zerrte die ganze Zeit an seinem Bewusstsein. Zu viele Informationen, mit denen sein schlafender Verstand nicht klar kam. Er wusste, dass Claudia in der Nähe war. Er roch ihren süß-säuerlichen Duft von Winterbeeren. Er roch noch Spuren von Metall. Blut. Verbranntes Fleisch. Ein Duft passte am allerwenigsten hinein. Es roch wie frisch aufgewühlte Erde. Grün. Wie frischgemähtes Gras. Wie Staub, platt geschlagen von ersten Regentropfen. Die Luft schwer und dicht kurz vor dem Gewitter. Es roch nach Sommer. Dachte er. Es roch so warm. Er öffnete die Augen. Wärme hatte keinen Geruch, oder?

Claudia krabbelte zu ihm. Schob ein Stück Hagebuttenhaut in seinen Mund. Er kaute automatisch. Beobachtete ihr ernstes Gesicht, während sie den Flaum und die Kerne aus den Früchten kratzte.

„Hast du gegessen?“, fragte er.

Sie drehte sich weg von ihm. Sah nach hinten.

„Nicht viel. Aber es schien genug.“

Er richtete sich beim Klang der Stimme auf. Der Alpha saß nicht weit von ihnen. Runzelte die Stirn.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Stiles. Bewegte sich in Claudias Richtung. Haben die Runen versagt?

„Du warst bewusstlos“, sagte der Werwolf. Verzog wieder das Gesicht. „Es hat geklappt, denke ich. Ich konnte reinkommen.“

Er zeigte auf die Tür. Stiles nickte abwesend. Das würde es erklären. Er rieb sich die Augen. Das tat weh! Sein Arm stand in Flammen. Und er erinnerte sich jetzt, fühlte jeden Schnitt. Dann sah er seinen Unterarm. Der Ärmel war irgendwann hinabgerutscht. Mit Blut durchtränkt und jetzt verkrustet. Der Stoff regelrecht mit der Wunde verschmolzen.

„Oh, f…“, begann er und der Alpha zischte. Stiles schluckte den Rest hinunter. Sie würden es einweichen müssen! Den ganzen verdammten Arm! Und das hieße, dass die Wunden sich wieder öffnen würden.

„Ich helfe dir nachher“, sagte der Alpha.

Stiles wollte ihm sagen, wohin er seine Hilfe stecken konnte, aber Claudia stopfte ihm noch mehr Hagebutten in den Mund.

„Kannst du jetzt die Ketten wegnehmen?“

Stiles sah sofort zu Daniel. Enttäuschung vermischte sich mit Hilflosigkeit. Der Junge schlief immer noch. Er hatte irgendwie erwartet, dass sich alles bessern würde, wenn das Ritual vorbei war. Aber alles war genauso schlimm wie vorher.

Es brauchte nicht viel. Nur ein Streifen seiner Finger, gedachte Befehle, und die Ketten fielen auseinander. Er pflückte sorgfältig die Silberkette von Daniels Haut, bevor sie noch mehr von ihm verbrannte. Der Alpha schob sich sofort dazwischen, presste den schlaffen Körper an sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Flüchtig. Stiles drehte sich schnell weg. Seine Augen brannten. Es war unvermeidbar bestimmte Dinge nicht mitzufühlen. Die Sorge um sein Kind, war eins davon.

Er roch wieder etwas. Würzig, wie überreifes Kraut. Die Sehnsucht letzter Ferientage. Er blickte langsam zurück. Der Alpha sah ihn immer noch an. Beobachtete. Und dann wusste er irgendwie, dass es Daniels Duft war. So einzigartig wie sein Fingerabdruck. Claudias Wärme. Der Alpha roch also wie Sommer. Er selbst roch … nach Blut?

„Es hat geklappt“, flüsterte er. Er fühlte mehr Horror als Erstaunen. „Es hat geklappt?“

Der Alpha beobachtete ihn. Er schien … besorgt. Stiles lachte auf.

„Papa?“

Claudias Stimme klang, als wäre sie unter Wasser. Er sah sich um. Wo war die Luft hin? Er brauchte … irgendetwas. Er ging wieder unter. Alles verschmolz zu Schatten. Er wusste, dass er fiel. Aber er spürte nicht den Sturz. Dann glaubte er seinen Namen zu hören. Er erkannte nur zwei rote Punkte. Wie Bremslichter eines Autos.

„Atme.“

Er gehorchte. Denn der Sauerstoff war wieder da. Vom Alpha hergezaubert. Er fühlte sich beinahe flüssig. Der Schweiß klebrig und kalt auf seiner Haut. Und sein Arm brannte. Er drehte sich stöhnend auf den Rücken. Claudias und Alphas Gesichter schwebten immer noch leicht verschwommen über ihm. Er spürte einen warmen Griff um sein Handgelenk. Den Druck von Fingern. Er wollte sich wehren. Seinen Arm aus Alphas Griff ziehen. Aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er schloss seine Augen und der Sommer überflutete ihn. Es war unerträglich. All die Sommer und Ferien, Ausflüge mit seinen Eltern schlugen über ihm ein. Das Gefühl, alles wäre perfekt. Denn Sommer waren perfekt. Nur war draußen kein Sommer. Dort war alles kalt, tot und verloren. Er riss die Augen auf. Starrte auf den Arm des Alphas, auf die Stelle, wo er ihn hielt. Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass der Schmerz nachließ. Die ganze Zeit spürte er ein dumpfes Echo. Als würde der Schmerz irgendwo abprallen, bevor er zu ihm zurückkehrte. Er beobachtete wie er in den Körper des Alphas verschwand. Tinte statt Blut. Aber war das möglich?

„Was machst du?“, fragte Stiles.

„Ich nehme den Schmerz weg.“

Der Alpha klang erschöpft. Stiles schloss die Augen. Unfähig, den Duft nach Sommer zu vertreiben. Er wollte sich bedanken. So viel Anstand hatte er noch. Aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Das Wort verließ nicht seinen Mund.

 

Der Alpha war weg, als Stiles aufwachte. Daniel auch. Für einen winzigen Augenblick dachte er, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre. Das Werwolfsrudel, der Alpha – alles nur eine Konstruktion seines Unterbewusstseins. Aber dann sah er den Bären in Claudias Händen. Die Kette auf dem Boden. Fühlte sogar die Leere, die der Junge hinterlassen hatte.

Was jetzt? Er fühlte sich seltsamerweise verraten. Würden sie einfach nebeneinander her leben? Die Werwölfe konnten ja nicht weg. Nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Ihre Abmachung …

Draußen erklangen Schritte, mehrere Stimmen. Er verstand die Wörter nicht, aber sie klangen fröhlich. Jemand klopfte.

„Stiles.“

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach! Kam der Alpha, um zu verlangen, dass er seinen Teil der Abmachung einhielt? Er würde es vielleicht sogar tun. Er musste es tun, damit die Werwölfe nicht verhungerten. Sein Herz überschlug sich.

„Stiles?“ Er hörte die Warnung in der Stimme des Alphas. „Kommst du raus?“

Er überlegte ernsthaft, sich zu verstecken. So zu tun, als wäre er nicht da. Oder würde noch schlafen. Die Tür ging auf. Er hatte vergessen, dass der Alpha das jetzt konnte.

„Alles okay?“ Der Alpha sah sich in dem Halbdunkel um. „Daniel ist wach. Und ich dachte, du willst die anderen kennenlernen.“

Der Ton war fragend. Stiles sah Misstrauen in Alphas Gesicht, spürte es fast körperlich. Er stand schnell auf.

„Klar“, sagte er. Vielleicht konnte er noch ein bisschen Zeit gewinnen. Irgendeine Lösung finden. Er zog die Jacke an, wickelte sich angesichts der heranwehenden Schneeflocken darein. Die Luft prickelte unangenehm auf seiner Haut. Er blieb an der Tür stehen. Trotz der Verbindung. Er traute nicht einmal dem Alpha hundertprozentig. Daniel war nicht bei der Gruppe dabei. Falls die vier Werwölfe als Gruppe zu bezeichnen waren. Oder als Rudel. Da waren der Alpha und natürlich Scott. Gutgelaunt, naiv. Unfähig, in böser Absicht zu handeln. Er suchte den Blick des Alpha. Es war nicht sein eigener Eindruck. Musste von dem Anderen auf ihn projiziert sein.

„Isaac“, stellte der Alpha einen Werwolf vor, der halb hinter ihm versteckt stand. Er sah nur blonde Locken und vorsichtige Augen. Der Rest des Gesichts war unter einem Schal verborgen. Er versuchte sich an mehr von ihrer ersten Begegnung zu erinnern, aber es war zu dunkel gewesen. Vom Alpha kamen nur zögernd Informationen. Etwas, das keinen Sinn zu ergeben schien. _Familie. Beschützen. Sei vorsichtig_. Die Warnung ließ ihn wieder aufschauen, aber der Alpha zeigte auf den letzten Werwolf.

„Boyd.“

Er brauchte Alphas Gedanken nicht, um Boyds Essenz zu erfassen. Er war still. Unerschütterlich. Ein Fels in der Brandung. _Wortwörtlich_. Boyd nickte ihm zu.

„Um … hallo“, sagte er zu dem Rudel. „Stiles.“

Scott grinste und winkte ihm zu. Die anderen schwiegen.

„Wie geht es Daniel?“, fragte er den Alpha, um die peinliche Stille zu vertreiben.

„Den Umständen entsprechend“, antwortete der Alpha. Und das war wohl das Zeichen für die Anderen auf Abstand zu gehen. „Aber er ist wach.“ Dann zeigte er auf Stiles‘ Arm. „Wie geht es dir?“

Stiles fühlte sich noch schuldiger. Es war verwirrend, dass sich irgendjemand für sein Wohlbefinden interessierte.

„Gut“, antwortete er. „Den Umständen entsprechend.“ Er versuchte ein Lächeln und rieb sich über die Arme.

„Dann kannst du bald den Wald reinigen?“ Der Alpha klang erleichtert.

Stiles‘ Magen verkrampfte sich. „Klar“, antwortete er auf den fragenden Blick des Alpha.

Dieser legte den Kopf schief. Eine Geste, die er nur von Claudia kannte. Er studierte wieder Stiles‘ Gesicht. „Du kannst doch den Wald reinigen, oder?“

„Ja“, sagte er schnell. „Natürlich.“

„Du lügst.“

„Was?“

„Ich kann es hören. Wenn du lügst. Werwölfe können das.“

Stiles starrte ihn an. Natürlich hatte er das nicht gewusst. Aber er hatte doch schon einmal gelogen … Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Oder sagen. Er spürte die Gefühle des Alpha wie einen Hammerschlag. Es war nicht nur eine Lüge für ihn. Der Verrat ging sehr viel tiefer. Tiefer, als er es verstand.

Der Alpha drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Stiles griff nach seinem Arm. Krallte sich in dem Stoff seiner Jacke fest. Der Alpha war nicht beeindruckt. Er sah ungläubig auf Stiles‘ Hand an seinem Arm und dann auf Stiles.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den Wald heilen soll“, sagte er. Stolperte über die Wörter. „Aber ich finde es heraus.“

Der Alpha griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Stiles spürte dessen Wut eiskalt seinen Arm hochkriechen. Er drückte zu, bis Stiles vor Schmerzen aufschrie und seinen Ärmel losließ. Und dann war der Alpha weg.

Stiles ging hinein. Claudia sah ihn an. Kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie war nicht glücklich über das, was er getan hatte. Und er fühlte sich jämmerlich unter dem Blick einer Dreijährigen. Er war erbärmlich, nicht wahr?

Er setzte sich hin, ignorierte den Zug aus eiskalter Luft in seinem Rücken. Er dachte an die Magie, die Macht unter der Siedlung. Fühlte danach. Sie kam nicht so wie früher. Schien zu schlafen.

_Wie kann ich den Wald reinigen?_

Die Macht schien nachzudenken. _Der Wald heilt… Wenn das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt ist._

_Welches Gleichgewicht? Wie kriege ich das hin?_

Aber die Macht hörte nicht länger zu. Rollte sich träge zusammen.

Was hatte er getan?


	12. Chapter 12

Das Poltern riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er griff sofort nach Claudia, aber die Stelle neben ihm war kalt und leer. Er setzte sich viel zu schnell auf und seine Sicht verschwamm. Der Arm tat so unglaublich weh.

„Claudia?“

Er spürte, wie sie sich neben ihn setzte. Das Poltern hörte jedoch nicht auf. Er glaubte Wasser tropfen zu hören, roch ein Feuer. Was war hier los? Er wischte sich die Tränen und den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht. Dann erkannte er eine Gestalt am Kamin. Der Alpha hockte davor, sein Rücken angespannt. Stiles hätte die Verbindung nicht gebraucht, um zu wissen, dass der Werwolf immer noch wütend war. Verletzt.

Er drehte sich plötzlich um und sah Stiles an. Schuld durchtränkte ihn. Er sah weg. Claudia rutschte näher zu ihm.

„Ich will nicht baden“, flüsterte sie irritiert. Stiles blickte verwirrt zum Kamin, wo der Alpha tatsächlich Wasser in einem Topf heiß machte.

„Es ist nicht für dich“, sagte der Alpha. Sprach zum ersten Mal mit Claudia, stellte Stiles erstaunt fest. „Aber du solltest dich trotzdem waschen. Du riechst nicht sonderlich gut.“

Claudias Gesichtsausdruck war einmalig. Stiles lachte auf, schluckte es aber schnell hinunter. Es gab keinen wirklichen Grund zu lachen.

„Und du auch“, sagte der Werwolf mit einem Blick zu Stiles.

Stiles starrte ihn wütend an. Ernsthaft? Er hatte andere Prioritäten gehabt, als sich zu waschen und zu pudern! Überleben zum Beispiel! War ja nicht so, als röche der Alpha viel besser … Aber Stiles erinnerte sich an den Duft von Sommer und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er fragte sich, wonach er selbst roch. Vom Blut mal abgesehen. Vom Alpha kam jedoch keine Antwort.

Stiles sah zu, wie er in einem Eimer das kochende Wasser mit dem eiskalten aus dem Brunnen vermischte.

„Komm her“, sagte er zu Stiles. Er gehorchte aus reiner Neugierde. „Die Wunde muss gereinigt werden“, beantwortete der Alpha die unausgesprochene Frage. „Nicht dass du deinen Arm verlierst.“

Stiles dachte sofort an verwestes Fleisch und Maden und daran, wie man ihm bei vollem Bewusstsein den Am absäbelte. Der Alpha schüttelte sich fast vor Ekel und schob Stiles‘ Arm grob in das Wasser. Es war angenehm warm. Noch. Er war nicht scharf darauf, nachher den Stoff aus der Wunde zu rupfen. Bald begann sich das Wasser rostrot zu verfärben. Die Schnitte brannten, als hätte man Säure darüber geschüttet. Es wurde unerträglich und er zog den Arm raus. Den Stoff von den Wunden zu trennen, tat tatsächlich höllisch weh. Noch mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Und nur mit einer Hand hatte er das Gefühl, es schlimmer zu machen.

„Zeig her“, grummelte der Alpha und riss seinen Arm zu sich.

„Lass los!“, zischte Stiles zurück. Er wollte das nicht. Der Werwolf durfte nicht sehen, was auf seinem Arm stand. Der Alpha ließ ihn sofort los. Stiles drehte sich weg. Schob den Stoff immer weiter hoch, murmelte Flüche. Die Runen sahen gut aus. Die Schnitte nicht. Sie waren zu groß und zu rot. Er spürte die Hitze in ihnen. Die Wunden waren vermutlich schon entzündet. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie hatten keine Medikamente, kein Jod oder sonstwas. Er dachte sofort an eine rostige Säge, die knirschend durch seinen Knochen zog. Auf einmal schien es kein gruseliger Scherz mehr zu sein. Die Magie stieg auf. Wie eine Wolke. Immer noch schläfrig. Es hüllte seinen Körper ein. Nur für Sekunden. Aber es fühlte sich an, als wäre er erst jetzt nach Stunden aufgewacht. Er sah auf seinen Arm, wo die Runen ihre Farbe änderten. Die Wundränder schmolzen, verbanden sich. Dem Heilungsprozess des Alpha nicht unähnlich. Aber es stoppte bald. Hinterließ rosa Haut wie frische Narben. Die Runen würde er sein Leben lang tragen. Er schob den nassen Ärmel zurück. Atmete durch.

Der Alpha beobachtete ihn wieder mit diesem seltsamen Blick. Hatte er doch gesehen, welche Runen Stiles gewählt hatte? War es nicht egal? Der Alpha zog etwas aus seiner Jackentasche, schob es ihm zu. Dann verließ er das Haus. Einfach so. Stiles bildete sich ein, die Verbindung zu spüren. Wie ein gespanntes Gummiband. Aber es gab sie nicht. Es war nur einer seiner Wünsche, vermischt mit Enttäuschung.

Er fand nur Zahnbürsten, Zahnpasta. Einen Rasierer. Der Alpha dachte wohl wirklich, dass sie stanken. Sie hatten noch genug Wasser da und er brauchte etwas, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. So fand er wenigstens heraus, dass Claudia Bäder sehr wohl liebte. Wenn das Wasser warm genug war. Sie sang etwas am Feuer, wo der Bär jetzt zum Trocknen lag. Stiles räumte auf. Hing all die Jacken und die Decken nach draußen zum Lüften. Fegte. Und immer wieder strich er übers eigene Gesicht. Es fühlte sich so kalt an. Fremd ohne seinen Bart.

Stiles sah sich in dem Haus um. Wünschte sich plötzlich die Balken weg. Für etwas Licht. Gemütlichkeit. Er sank zurück auf den Boden. Dachte an Alphas Stimme und atmete ein und aus. Die wievielte Panikattacke war es schon? Es war nicht gut, nicht wahr? Er wischte sich den frischen Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Was tat er überhaupt? Wozu? Es gab keinen Grund, sich zu rasieren, sich ein schöneres Zuhause zu wünschen. Hatte er vergessen, wie es in der Welt aussah? War er verrückt geworden? Außerdem war da immer noch der Wald. Er ging hinaus, um Claudia keine Angst zu machen.

Er hörte Schritte. Schluckte seine Gedanken runter. Der Alpha stand am nächsten Haus. Sein Blick misstrauisch.

„Alles okay?“, rief er herüber.

Stiles nickte. „Klar“, log er.

Aber der Alpha kommentierte es nicht. Stiles bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auch der Alpha keinen Bart mehr hatte. Er sah so jung aus. Jünger. Viel jünger, als Stiles angenommen hatte. Musste ein Alpha nicht alt sein?

„Derek“, knurrte der Alpha plötzlich. „Ich heiße Derek.“

„Okay?“, murmelte Stiles. Verwirrt über den Ausbruch. Dann hieß er eben Derek.

Der Alpha schüttelte den Kopf. Verschwand wieder. Stiles schüttelte sich den Schnee aus den Haaren, sammelte die Sachen ein. Er fand, dass Derek ein komischer Kauz war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die nächsten 6 Kapitel kommen morgen!


	13. Chapter 13

Es war auf eine seltsame Weise logisch, in das Haus zu ziehen, in dem sie das Ritual durchgeführt hatten. Auf gewisse Weise war es auch makaber. Aber als die Magie wieder den Strom einschaltete, wusste Stiles, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Er sah sich im oberen Stockwerk um. Es war immer noch ein schönes Haus. Vielleicht viel zu groß für sie beide. Und natürlich zu leicht anzugreifen. Aber er hatte jetzt das Buch und seine Runen. Die Magie stimmte ihm zu, sammelte sich unter dem Haus.

Er betrat eins der Badezimmer. Wischte den Staub vom Spiegel. Ein Fremder sah ihn an. Nicht der verängstigte, kleine Junge vom letzten Mal. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Es gurgelte furchtbar und rostige Brühe spritzte ihm entgegen. Genauso, wie er es erwartet hatte. Er wollte den Hahn schon zudrehen, als das Wasser immer klarer wurde. Er hielt seine Hand darunter und zog sie schnell zurück. Das Wasser war heiß. Die Magie summte zufrieden. Stiles lächelte. Stellte sich eine glückliche Claudia in der Badewanne vor. Endlich mal etwas, das er richtig gemacht hatte …

Er hörte die Eingangstür aufgehen, Schritte. Derek stand in der Tür, als er sich umdrehte. Er sah auf das Wasser, das aus dem Hahn floss. Der Spiegel inzwischen beschlagen. Er lächelte. Flüchtig. Stiles spürte, dass das Lächeln nicht falsch war. Aber auch nicht seins. Nur eine Spiegelung von Stiles‘ Gefühlen.

„Du willst hier wohnen.“

Stiles nickte.

Der Alpha sah nachdenklich aus. Er trat hinein und drehte den Wasserhahn zu. „Wir helfen dir“, sagte er und ging wieder. Stiles hatte keine Zeit, sich zu bedanken. Oder zu fragen wer „wir“ waren.

Einige Minuten später hörte er mehr Schritte, wie verschiedene Türen geöffnet wurden. Er sah zu, wie die Werwölfe nach Putzutensilien suchten, die Gesichter verzogen und die Fenster öffneten. Scott winkte ihm von unten zu. Müde, wie es ihm schien. Sein Lächeln zu schwach, um seine Augen zu erreichen.

Und dann putzten sie tatsächlich. Das war noch surrealer als seine Putzaktion in dem anderen Haus. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie nur ein oder zwei Räume in Ordnung bringen würden. Für Claudia vor allem. Vielleicht Daniel. Aber alle beiden Stockwerke wurden von vorne bis hinten sauber gemacht. Er hielt sich fern von den Werwölfen, fegte Spinnweben und Staub in einem Raum, den er für Claudia ausgesucht hatte. Er hörte sie trotzdem miteinander reden. Scherzen. Das Plätschern von Wasser und Gelächter. Er spürte wieder den Neid, die eigene Einsamkeit.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte der Alpha hinter ihm. Stiles schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Musst du nicht das Haus irgendwie schützen?“ Der Alpha nahm ihm den Feger aus den Händen und tat praktisch so, als wäre Stiles nicht da. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Er fand das Messer, das er bei der Beschwörung verwendet hatte und begann mit Hilfe des Buches Schutzrunen und Beschwörungen in die Tür- und Fensterrahmen zu schnitzen. Es war eine langwierige Aufgabe. Er fing natürlich mit Claudias Zimmer an. Der Alpha war immer noch da. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander.

Stiles versuchte an positive Dinge zu denken, wenn er Schutzrunen benutzte. Um die Wirkung nicht ins Gegenteil zu kehren. Seine Mutter. Ihre berühmten Kuchen. Das Lächeln seines Vaters. _Familie_. Damit überschrieb er jeden Zentimeter Holz. Danach musste er wieder mit der Trauer klarkommen. Aber er redete sich ein, dass es das wert war. Diesmal war das Gefühl stärker. Bis zu Tränen. Er merkte das Feedback erst, als er den Raum wechselte. Der Alpha folgte ihm auch dorthin. Und vielleicht war es kein Feedback. Stiles glaubte, Erinnerungen zu sehen. Wie das Gefühl, sich nicht an den Traum der letzten Nacht erinnern zu können. Alles, was blieb, war Reue. Und dieses ziehende Gefühl von Sehnsucht. Aber es waren nicht seine Gefühle. Er sah den Alpha an, der stirnrunzelnd seinem Blick auswich. Er konnte die Verbindung zu Stiles trotzdem nicht unterbrechen. Es waren nur Wörter, aufblitzende Bilder. Gefühle. Aber sie sickerten unablässig herüber. Es war genug. Es waren nicht nur Eltern. Es gab Geschwister. Onkel, Tanten. Unzählige Familienmitglieder. Alles mit abgerissenen Kanten und Fäden. Alle tot. Stiles schluckte. Kämpfte mit Mitleid. Mitgefühl. Machte das einen Unterschied? Dass Dereks Familie größer war? Sie waren alle tot. Und Stiles‘ Familie auch.

Er ging in den nächsten Raum. Ließ den Alpha hinter sich. Es gab ihm Luft zum Atmen, auch wenn das Gefühl nicht ganz nachließ. Er setzte das Messer wieder an, schloss kurz die Augen. Er dachte wieder an seinen Vater. Zappte durch Erinnerungen, aber seine Konzentration blieb an keiner von ihnen hängen. Er fragte sich wieder die furchtbare Frage. War sein Vater vielleicht noch am Leben? Als Werwolf? Würde er ihn dann nicht suchen? Es war doch egal, ob Mensch oder Werwolf, oder? Familie war Familie.

Er sah auf, als er die inzwischen bekannten Schritte hörte. Der Alpha, Derek, stand in der Tür. Hielt einen Lappen fest umklammert. Er sah aus, als wäre er am liebsten ganz woanders. Derek verzog kurz den Mund.

„Er wird es nicht überlebt haben“, sagte er und ging wieder.

Stiles sank in sich zusammen. Es war eine neue Art von Trauer. Durchzogen von Erleichterung. Er setzte das Messer wieder an. Und dann wurde ihm bewusst, was passiert war. Der Alpha hatte seine Gedanken gelesen.

Danach ging er Derek aus dem Weg. Und er ihm anscheinend auch. Im Badezimmer fand er Scott, der hochkonzentriert das Waschbecken schrubbte. Ohne den Bart sah auch er jünger aus. Er erkannte zu gut seinen besten Freund von damals. Scott nickte ihm zu, ignorierte das Kratzen und Schaben von Stiles‘ Messer.

„Wie geht es Claudia?“, fragte Scott plötzlich.

Stiles riss das Messer zur Seite. Die Rune war fast ruiniert.

„Ah, sorry!“, rief Scott sofort.

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte vielleicht eine Pause machen, wenn er hier fertig war. Warten, bis die Werwölfe weg waren. „Es geht ihr gut“, sagte er misstrauisch. „Wieso?“

„Nur so. Daniel fragt nach ihr.“

Stiles nickte. Es musste einsam als einziges Kind unter Erwachsenen sein. Vielleicht, wenn das Haus fertig war … Er sah Scotts Hand ungünstig abrutschen. Bei einem Menschen hätte er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Bei einem Werwolf fiel solche Ungeschicklichkeit extrem auf. Es waren Tage, seit die Werwölfe hierher gekommen waren. Wie lange waren sie vorher ohne Essen unterwegs?

Derek wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn. Der Boden frei von Blut und Kreide. Isaac war in der Nähe. Boyd. Er wollte mit ihm alleine sprechen. Fragen. Der Alpha scannte nur kurz sein Gesicht und nickte. Stiles wusste nicht, was er sagen oder denken sollte. Er war nicht sonderlich gut mit Worten. Dieses Verständnis zwischen ihnen machte Missverständnisse unmöglich. Es war alles so furchtbar einfach. Es war so furchtbar kompliziert.

 

Claudia zog und zupfte an ihm, während er ihre Sachen packte. Ihre Aufregung übertrug sich auf ihn. Er fühlte es regelrecht warm auf seiner Haut prickeln.

Sie hielt seine Hand fest umklammert, als er die Tür öffnete. Ihre Augen riesig. Sie zögerte den ersten Schritt nach draußen zu machen. Presste den Teddybär an sich. Er verstand ihre Angst und auch ihre Sehnsucht nach Licht. Nach etwas Neuem. Sie hielt ihn alle paar Schritte an, schaute hierhin und dorthin.

Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden später, als sie endlich das Haus betraten. Die Werwölfe waren weg. Derek sah vom Sofa auf, Daniel schlafend an seiner Seite. Der Junge sah schmaler aus als in seiner Erinnerung. Und er schlief so fest, dass Stiles nicht glauben wollte, er wäre auch nur ein einziges Mal aufgewacht. Auf dem Couchtisch lagen zerlegte Tannenzapfen, unzählige Kastanien. Stiles versuchte sich seine Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen. Der Alpha konnte viel tiefer in seinen Gedanken lesen, als er es gedacht hatte. Und war das nicht unfair? Er konnte nur einen Bruchteil von Alphas Gedanken wahrnehmen.

Er ließ ihre Sachen auf dem Teppich liegen und zog Claudia mit nach oben. Zeigte ihr ihr Zimmer. Und dann natürlich das Badezimmer mit der riesigen Badewanne. Neben dem Waschbecken lag ein Stapel Kleidung. Handtücher. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Das Gefühl der Wasserstrahlen auf sich zu spüren, war unbeschreiblich. Es war so, so lange her. Erinnerte ihn an früher. An damals. Das heiße Wasser spülte die Tränen mit in den Abfluss. Er konzentrierte sich auf Claudias vergnügtes Quietschen. Sie würde einen See oder das Meer bestimmt lieben. Gab es in der Nähe einen See? Im Sommer, wenn es schön heiß werden würde, sollten sie … Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er mit seinen erbärmlichen Plänen …

 

Die Sachen rochen staubig, waren aber sauber. Es gab keine Kinderkleidung. Natürlich. Claudia schwamm in dem T-Shirt und dem Pullover, aber sie war jetzt wenigstens sauber und warm.

Im Wohnzimmer war es warm, roch nach Feuer und Kastanien. Sein Magen meldete sich augenblicklich. Aber sie waren nicht für ihn. Sie waren für seinen hirnrissigen Plan. Derek half ihm dabei. Denn es ging um Daniel. Und sie hofften beide, dass der Plan nicht so hirnrissig war. Der Alpha griff ins Feuer, um die Kastanien zu holen.

„Bist du …?!“, schrie Stiles und hielt seine Hand an sich gepresst. Der Schmerz war furchtbar. Er ließ die Hand wieder los, die Haut feucht und gewölbt unter seinen Fingern. Der Alpha war sofort bei ihm, wollte ihm aufhelfen. Stiles trat nach ihm, blind vor Tränen.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, …“ Es klang, als spräche der Alpha ein Gebet. Stiles hörte nicht wirklich hin. Dann erwischte der Alpha doch sein Handgelenk. Er schluchzte erleichtert auf. Die Entschuldigungen verstummten.

_Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich…_

_Ich weiß._

Er verstand es. Wirklich. Aber es machte den Schmerz nicht besser. Oder die Verletzung. Es waren wieder Minuten voller Schmerzechos, bevor er die Augen öffnen konnte. Der Alpha saß mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. So viel las Stiles über die Verbindung. Er spürte die ersten Ausläufe von Panik.

„Derek?“, rief er vorsichtig. Der Werwolf rührte sich nicht. Stiles wollte ihn wachrütteln, aber dann sah er seine Hand. Er war sich sicher, dass sie vorher verbrannt war. Weder sah noch spürte er jetzt etwas davon. Er griff sofort nach der Hand des Alpha. Auch sie war unversehrt.

Er sah sich ratlos um. Bemerkte Claudia, die auf dem Sofa neben Daniel kauerte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und er fragte sich, wie alles in ihren Kinderaugen ausgesehen haben muss. Sie schaute immer noch den Alpha an.

„Er schläft nur“, sagte Stiles. Setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte zu ihr gehen. Sie beruhigen. Es war genauso wie damals, oder nicht? Der Alpha würde gleich aufwachen.

_Derek?_

Er überlegte panisch, was er tun sollte. Scott und die anderen holen? Die wussten bestimmt, was los war. Seine Sicht verschwamm kurz. Er blinzelte, wollte es vertreiben, aber seine Lider waren zu schwer. Oder seine Muskeln zu schwach. Und dann war die Panik doch da. Sie explodierte von innen, während er hilflos zu Boden sackte. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. War paralysiert. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Suchten nach Hilfe. Noch im letzten Moment griff er nach der Macht. Rief. Bettelte. Versuchte sie zu wecken. Er war weg, bevor er eine Antwort bekam.


	14. Chapter 14

Diesmal wachte er mit einem Ruck auf. Der Alpha saß immer noch neben ihm. Er schien wieder okay zu sein. Sie waren es beide.

„Mach‘ das nie wieder“, sagte Stiles und fuchtelte mit den Armen. „Was auch immer das war.“

Der Alpha nickte nur. Wusste, dass Stiles ausrasten würde, wenn er sich nochmal entschuldigte. Er hörte Flüstern hinter ihnen. Claudia hatte ihre Malsachen geholt. Und Daniel war wach. Stiles war ehrlich froh. Der Junge erwiderte zögernd sein Lächeln.

Der Alpha holte die Kastanien, die er noch geschafft hatte rauszuholen. Der Rest war längst verbrannt. Sie schälten sie zusammen. Er reichte automatisch eine an Claudia. Er selbst hatte unglaublichen Hunger, aber jetzt war sein hirnrissiger Plan dran. Er verließ sich auf sein Gefühl, als er die Magie rief, denn er wusste nicht, ob und wie es funktionierte. Eine Frage. Eine Bitte. Die kurze Berührung der Macht. Es waren wieder nur Augenblicke, aber er fühlte sich schwach. Seine Hand zitterte, als er die Kastanie Daniel reichen wollte. Der Alpha fing seinen Arm ab. Es war nicht so, dass er Stiles‘ Absichten nicht traute. Er traute der Macht nicht. Sie sahen sich ratlos an. Derek wollte es zuerst probieren, falls das Gift doch noch drin war. Aber er würde wieder Stiles‘ Leben riskieren. Stiles rollte mit den Augen.

„Mach einfach“, sagte er. Er war zu müde, um sich weiter darum zu kümmern. Der Alpha biss ein Stück ab, kaute vorsichtig. Sie warteten, während sie noch mehr Kastanien und Tannenzapfenkerne schälten. Stiles horchte in sich hinein. Ob er sich auch unwohl fühlte. Dann reichte Derek den Rest der Kastanie an Daniel. Stiles lächelte. Endlich funktionierte etwas. Endlich hatte er etwas richtig gemacht. Derek lächelte auch. Und diesmal war es kein Echo.

„Ich hole noch mehr Holz“, sagte er und drückte kurz Stiles‘ Schulter. Er nickte nur und nahm eine Handvoll Kerne, um sie auch zu reinigen. Claudia zog an seiner Schulter, bis er sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. Er teilte das Essen zwischen den beiden Kindern auf, ließ sich die Bilder zeigen. Es schien alles so friedlich, dass er immer mehr in eine Art Schlaf versank. Er war wirklich erschöpft, konnte kaum die Hände heben. Vielleicht war es auch einfach viel zu spät. Denn Claudia kuschelte sich an seinen Arm. Schnaufte leise in Schlaf. Auch Daniel schlief wieder, merkte er. Sein Kopf gegen Stiles‘ Schulter gerutscht. Es fühlte sich alles seltsam an. Machte ihm sogar Angst. Er fragte sich, wo der Alpha war. Musste er nicht längst zurück sein? Seine Augenlider zu schwer, um sie weiter offen zu halten.

Als er sie irgendwann wieder öffnete, stand der Alpha in der Tür. Beobachtete sie. Ihn. Sie sahen sich an und Stiles tastete nach der Verbindung. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was dieser fremde Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten hatte. Aber er hatte nicht genug Kraft. Schloss wieder die Augen. Er würde es gleich nochmal versuchen.

 

„Papa, Papa?“, hörte er Claudia schon seit einiger Zeit rufen. Aber er war zu schwer. Sein Körper wie ein Stein. Er konnte kaum seine Fingerspitzen bewegen. Er hörte den Alpha. Die anderen Werwölfe. Selbst seine Angst formierte sich nur langsam. Zäh. Sie half ihm dann endlich die Augen zu öffnen. Claudia lächelte ihn an. Und er lächelte zurück. Hoffte er zumindest. Er spürte immer noch zu wenig von sich.

„Ihr könnt wieder gehen“, sagte der Alpha irgendwo hinter ihm. Dann erschien er in seinem Blickfeld. Und wieder wusste Stiles, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Irgendwas war schief gelaufen.

„Daniel“, flüsterte er. _Wo ist Daniel?_ Hatte es doch nicht geklappt? Oh, Gott! Hatte er den Jungen vergiftet?

Der Alpha schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen rot, als er Stiles zurück in das Sofa drückte. „Er schläft nur“, sagte er. „Er ist okay.“ Aber es war nicht alles. „Es wird nicht funktionieren“, erklärte der Alpha. „Das Essen zu reinigen. Es nimmt zu viel von dir weg.“

Stiles runzelte die Stirn. Es hatte doch funktioniert. Er hatte sich nicht anders gefühlt. Und ihm fehlte nichts.

„Lebensenergie“, widersprach der Alpha. „Es nimmt deine Lebensenergie.“

Es konnte nicht stimmen, dachte Stiles. Dann wäre Derek auch so kraftlos gewesen. Aber dann erkannte er die Schatten unter den Augen des Alpha. Geplatzte Adern unter der Haut. Blutergüsse. Nichts davon geheilt.

Es war wieder wie damals. Als ein Teil seiner Welt nach dem anderen zerbrach. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Nutzlos. Wie oft musste er fallen, bis er keine Kraft mehr hatte aufzustehen? War es diesmal soweit? Der Alpha wandte sich ab. Und auch das verstand er.

 

Er hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo verkrochen. Ganz genauso wie damals. Aber er war kein Kind mehr. Er hatte jetzt sogar selbst eins. Und das bedeutete weiterzumachen. Egal wie zerbrochen er war. Er würgte etwas zu essen hinunter, sah ein letztes Mal nach Claudia. Dann holte er das Messer und machte weiter. Rune um Rune. _Familie. Familie. Familie …_

 

Nachts schlief er nicht. Er fühlte sich leer. Wie leer gebrannt. Der Hunger ein nagender Schmerz. Noch fühlte er sich rastlos. Auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Einem Ausweg. Konnte die Verbindung gebrochen werden? Oder würde er mit den Werwölfen weiterziehen, um sie vor dem Verhungern zu retten? Wie lange, bis er endlich aufgab?

Am nächsten Tag kratzte er die letzten Runen in die Eingangstür und fühlte sich furchtbar. Der Alpha war immer noch da. Immer noch hilfsbereit, auch wenn er sonst nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt schien. War sogar wütend. Stiles konnte es nicht genau lesen.

Sie hatten miteinander gesprochen und Stiles konnte später nicht einmal sagen, worüber genau, als er plötzlich mit dem Rücken an der Wand aufschlug. Seine Füße versuchten Halt zu finden, aber der Alpha hielt ihn zu weit oben. Mit eisernem Griff um seinen Hals. Sie starrten sich an. Stiles hatte Angst. Richtige blanke Angst. Er verstand nicht, was geschah. Oder warum. Der Alpha ließ ihn plötzlich los und stürmte aus dem Haus. Er saß noch lange hustend auf dem Boden. Versuchte über die Verbindung zu lesen, was passiert war. Aber der Alpha war inzwischen zu weit weg.

 

Derek kam nicht mehr zurück. Nicht am selben Tag. Und auch nicht am nächsten. Daniel schlief die meiste Zeit. Claudia wachte über ihn. Und Stiles dachte sich nichts mehr dabei, dass die beiden nebeneinander einschliefen.

 

Am dritten Tag, als er neues Holz holte, sah er Scott. Er schien unruhig, sah sich dauernd um, als hörte er etwas. Aber es war immer noch totenstill. Er half Stiles, das Holz zum Haus zu tragen. Und Stiles fragte endlich das, was ihn seit Tagen beschäftigte.

„Und? Wo ist Derek?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, seufzte Scott. „Irgendwo im Wald.“

Stiles nickte, als würde er es verstehen. Er glaubte immer noch, dass es irgendwie seine Schuld war. Er wird irgendetwas gesagt oder getan haben. Schon als Kind hatte er dieses Talent gehabt. Und als die Werwolf-Apokalypse begann, hatte er niemanden mehr, der ihn missverstehen konnte.

„Ist er …“, begann Stiles. Was wollte er fragen? _Sauer auf mich?_ Sie waren nicht in der Grundschule. „Geht es ihm gut?“, fragte er stattdessen.

Scott sah ihn seltsam an. Zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Isaac meint, dass er okay ist.“ Scott sah frustriert aus. „Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er noch in der Nähe ist …“

„Solltest du denn wissen, wo er ist?“, fragte er verwirrt. _Er_ sollte das wissen. Oder? Warum funktionierte die Verbindung in seine Richtung so schlecht?

„Er ist nicht mein Alpha“, murmelte Scott nachdenklich. „Trotzdem …“

 

Derek kam zwei Tage später zurück. Stiles fühlte den Zug. Es war wie eine Vorahnung. Grundlose Aufgeregtheit. Er sah immer wieder aus dem Fenster, wartete dann sogar draußen.

Er hörte bald die Schritte. Sein Lächeln war zittrig, aber wurde unausweichlich breiter. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment in Atome zerfallen.

Derek sah wild aus. Abgerissen. Er hielt etwas in den Händen. Kleine Fellbündel. Stiles wusste, was es war. Erfasste die Lage sofort. Er war so glücklich. Erleichtert. Und er presste all diese Gefühle zurück in sich hinein.

„Ich dachte immer Katzen machen das“, sagte er statt einer Begrüßung. Stolz darauf, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. „Oh, mein Gott! Bin ich jetzt etwa dein Herrchen?“

Derek sagte nichts. Knallte eins der armen toten Tierchen gegen den Türrahmen und marschierte davon.

Es war lange her, aber er wusste, wie man einen Hasen zerlegte und zubereitete. Er pustete die Fleischstückchen für Claudia kalt und fütterte Daniel, den er aufwecken musste.

Die Kinder schliefen bald wieder ein. Er saß noch lange daneben, aß die Reste auf und wartete. Aber Derek kam nicht.


	15. Chapter 15

In den nächsten Tagen hatten sie immer mehr zu essen. Scott brachte ihnen ihren Anteil und begleitete Stiles in den Wald, um weiterhin Beeren und Nüsse zu sammeln. Und nach einem Selbstversuch von Isaac wussten sie, dass auch die Pflanzen wieder essbar waren. Stiles‘ Kochversuche wurden immer extravaganter: Wildente mit Maronen, Reh in Hagebuttensoße… Er stellte immer etwas für den Alpha zur Seite. Immer umsonst. Sie aßen diese Reste zum Frühstück oder Scott nahm sie mit.

Stiles schwenkte gefühlsmäßig von einem Extrem zum anderen. Er war endlich satt. Und ja, das Gefühl überlagerte fast alles andere. Die Kinder waren endlich satt. Claudia hatte wieder ihre „Malstunden“ oder rannte mit Daniel durch das Haus. Sie waren warm und satt. Aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr sicher. Das Haus schützte sie. Die Magie. Aber das Haus zauberte kein Essen her. Wie lange, bis sie ihn und Claudia fanden? Der Alpha würde nur ihn verteidigen. Um sich selbst zu schützen. Aber das war auch das nächste Problem. Er sah den Alpha nicht. Fühlte nichts von ihm. Und er gab sich selbst die Schuld dafür.

 

Stiles wusch gerade in der Küche ab, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Er war jetzt die Hausfrau. Eine menschliche Hausfrau für Werwölfe. Er saß zu Hause, kochte und passte auf Dereks Kind auf. Und Derek war … irgendwo. Machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, nach Daniel zu sehen. Er sah an sich hinab. Nur die Schürze fehlte.

 

Abends saß Stiles am Feuer. Allein. Die Kinder blätterten in ihrem Dinosaurier- Buch. Er lächelte in die Flammen. Er fühlte sich furchtbar einsam. Es war alles getan, was er hätte tun können. Nicht mal in den Wald ging er noch. Das Essen kam jetzt ausschließlich vom „Scott & Werwölfe“-Lieferdienst. Er hatte nicht einmal ein Buch, damit er sich nicht so eingesperrt im eigenen Kopf fühlte.

„Stiles?“ Daniel stand mit dem Buch neben ihm und er streckte die Hand danach aus.

„Soll ich euch wieder vorlesen?“

Daniel wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. Er druckste herum, bis Stiles ihn neben sich zog.

„Warum kommt Derek nicht?“, fragte er.

Stiles verzog das Gesicht. Überlass es einem Kind, so hochkomplizierte und einfache Fragen zu stellen.

„Mag er mich nicht mehr?“

„Nein!“, widersprach Stiles sofort. Verfluchte den Alpha und die ganze furchtbare Welt. "Nein.“

Daniel sah nicht überzeugt aus. Immer noch elend.

Stiles seufzte. „Ich und Derek hatten einen Streit. Er kommt meinetwegen nicht. Nicht deinetwegen“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

Daniel schien nachzudenken. Und Stiles‘ Erklärung zu akzeptieren. Zum Glück. Trotzdem sollte er mit dem Alpha reden. Er konnte Stiles so viel meiden, wie er nur wollte. Aber nicht das eigene Kind. Oder Neffen. Was auch immer …

 

Claudia bekam ihre Malsachen und eine Portion Vogelbeeren. Daniel versprach, auf sie aufzupassen. Und Stiles ging los. Er dachte, er würde Scott nach dem Alpha fragen, falls er immer noch im Wald war. Aber er brauchte nicht so weit zu gehen, bevor er wieder gegen eine Hauswand gestoßen wurde.

„Was tust du hier?“, knurrte Derek.

„Ich hab dich gesucht“, krächzte Stiles und Derek ließ ihn sofort los.

„Geh wieder zurück! Ich will nicht, dass du raus gehst.“

„Ernsthaft?!“ Stiles sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er ihn gerade herumkommandiert? „Ich weiß ja nicht, was dein Problem ist …“

„Mein Problem“, sagte Derek und presste ihn wieder gegen die Wand. “Bist du! Du machst dir doch Sorgen, dass es hier gefährlich ist. Dann spazier‘ hier auch nicht rum!“

„Ist es denn gefährlich?“, fragte Stiles sofort. Waren andere Werwölfe da?

„Nein, Stiles.“ Derek rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist alles ruhig.“

„Was soll das dann?“ Er stieß Derek von sich weg. „Wenn du weißt, was ich denke, wieso bist du dann immer noch sauer auf mich? Ich weiß nicht, was ich gesagt habe …“

„Du hast nichts _gesagt_! Ich kann mir all deine Ängste einfach nicht mehr anhören. Weißt du, wie unerträglich es ist, dauernd in deinem Kopf zu sein?“

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten...“

„Und wie du das hast! Das Ganze war doch deine Idee. Und du denkst so furchtbar viel nach. Es wird schon alles gut werden.“

Stiles schnaubte. Es war einfach für den Alpha, so etwas zu sagen. Er stand nicht ganz unten in der Nahrungskette. Und manche Dinge würden nie wieder gut sein. Woher nahm er die Kraft daran zu glauben? Die Arroganz …

„Wozu haben wir das dann gemacht?“, fragte der Alpha. „Wenn du nicht daran glaubst, ruinierst du es doch, oder? Ich habe nicht mein Leben dafür riskiert, dass du meine Familie umbringst. Hast du verstanden?“ Der Alpha war wütend. Und die gleiche Wut fraß sich über die Verbindung zu ihm. Die Art von Wut, die einen zuschlagen ließ. Er hielt die Stelle fest, wo die Runen waren. Er wollte glauben. Wirklich. Denn Derek hatte recht. Sein Glaube gab den Runen die Kraft. Trotzdem …

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?“

Der Alpha ließ ihn los, schob seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte Stiles seinen Unterarm. Die Runen waren da. Die gleiche Art von Narben überzog seine Haut wie bei Stiles. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie verschwinden würden.

„Es ist das, woran ich glaube“, sagte der Alpha kalt. „Und du machst es mir nicht kaputt.“

Stiles fühlte sich dumm. Warum hatte er nicht selbst daran gedacht? Seine Wahl erschien ihm jetzt furchtbar egoistisch.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass meine es nicht ist …“

Stiles nickte. Er berührte eine der Runen ohne Nachzudenken. Derek zog seinen Arm sofort weg.

„Du solltest trotzdem wieder vorbeikommen“, sagte Stiles. Die Wut noch nicht ganz verflogen.“ Daniel vermisst dich … Und ist es dir eigentlich egal, dass er nicht lesen kann?“

Der Alpha starrte Stiles nur wütend an. Aber es war ihm gleich. Es ging um Daniel. Werwölfe hatten doch bestimmt auch Schulen. Und Daniel würde jetzt schon auf eine weiterführende gehen müssen. Da war es besonders traurig, dass der Junge weder lesen noch schreiben konnte.

„Du weißt schon, dass er nicht lesen kann?“

„Er ist erst sieben“, sagte der Alpha. Jedes Wort wie herausgebissen.

„Was …?“

„Und in letzter Zeit hatten wir Wichtigeres zu tun. Überleben zum Beispiel.“

Stiles spürte den Schmerz und den damit verbundenen Verlust. Als wäre es sein eigener. Der Alpha verschwand, bevor Stiles etwas erwidern oder sich entschuldigen konnte.

 

Er ging nicht sofort zurück. Er fror zwar erbärmlich, aber warum seine Strafe nicht komplett machen? Er blieb immer in Sichtweite der Häuser, ging hin und her. Derek hatte recht gehabt. Mit den Runen. Stiles war die ganze Zeit schon dabei gewesen, seine schlimmsten Ängste heraufzubeschwören. Und durch seine Wahl würden sie vermutlich noch schlimmer ausfallen als in seinen Vorstellungen. Aber er konnte nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen seine komplette Persönlichkeit ändern, oder? Was erwartete der Alpha? Dass er lachend durch die Gegend hüpfte und von Regenbögen träumte? Von besseren Tagen? Von Claudia bei ihrer Hochzeit? Familienpicknicks? Die Weltreise, von der er als Kind schon geträumt hatte? Er kämpfte wütend die Tränen nieder. Er konnte das einfach nicht …

 

Als abends jemand an der Tür klopfte, erwartete er Scott mit der üblichen Ladung Fleisch. Derek stand vor ihm. Mit Fleisch natürlich. Daniel rannte sofort auf ihn zu und ersparte ihnen vermutlich peinliches Schweigen. Und nicht ernst gemeinte Entschuldigungen. Derek zögerte, Daniel zu begrüßen.

 _Umarme ihn_ , dachte Stiles. Das war das, was der Junge im Augenblick brauchte. Und der Alpha beugte sich tatsächlich hinunter. Daniel war überrascht, schlang seine Arme trotzdem um dessen Hals.

Stiles ging zu Claudia, um die beiden alleine zu lassen. Er hörte dem ruhigen Klang von Dereks Stimme zu, während Claudia ihm ihre neusten Werke zeigte. Er bewunderte die Prinzessin und den Ritter und ließ sich erklären, wo der Drache war.

„Drachen sind in Wirklichkeit Dinosaurier“, sagte Daniel und kletterte zu ihnen aufs Sofa. Stiles wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern.

Er machte das Abendessen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen. Denn Derek war immer noch da. Beim Essen kümmerte er sich wieder um die Kinder, zählte ihre Bissen. Er würde sie am liebsten mästen. Nur für den Fall der Fälle … Er blickte schuldbewusst zum Alpha. Er hatte eine Rüge erwartet. Einen wütenden Abgang. Er beobachtete aber nur still die Kinder. Sein eigener Teller vergessen auf seinem Schoß. Sie aßen gemeinsam auf, während die Kinder wieder Verstecken spielten.

„Unfair“, hatte Derek zu Daniel gerufen. Claudia rannte lachend hoch und Stiles grinste. Claudia verlor nie, was Daniel rasend machte.

Derek wusch ab, nachdem er sich für das Essen bedankt hatte. Und Stiles fühlte sich dadurch nicht weniger als eine Hausfrau. Er räumte halbherzig das Wenige auf, was die Kinder herum verteilt hatten. Unfähig, sich hinzusetzen. Denn Sitzen bedeutete Nachdenken.


	16. Chapter 16

„Das ist „D““, sagte er und malte es auf dem Blatt vor. „Wie Daniel.“

„Oder Derek“, rief Claudia von ihrem Platz vor dem Kamin.

„Oder Derek“, stimmte Stiles zu, während Daniel brav den Buchstaben immer wieder in einer Reihe aufschrieb. Er wunderte sich wieder darüber, wie groß der Junge für sein Alter schien. Seine Art zu reden passte auch nicht zu einem Siebenjährigen. Aber was wusste er schon. Der Junge war wohl lange alleine mit den Erwachsenen gewesen. Vielleicht sprach Claudia auch anders. Und vielleicht irrte er sich auch über ihr Alter.

Er spürte wieder dieses Ziehen, das er inzwischen mit Derek verband. Und einige Augenblicke später ging tatsächlich die Tür auf. Stiles hatte wieder Funkstille erwartet. Erhofft. Denn er arbeitete daran, nicht zu viel nachzudenken. Daniels Unterricht gehörte zu dem Plan. Derek würde es natürlich sofort wissen. Und er schien auch nicht überrascht, als Daniel ihm seine ersten Schreibversuche zeigte.

 

„Danke“, sagte der Alpha später, während die Kinder ihr Buch nach Cs und Ds durchsuchten. Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. Er tat es gerne. Und er tat es für seinen neuen Plan.

„Du liebst Pläne“, stellte der Alpha lächelnd fest. Und auch darauf antwortete Stiles nicht. Es war, als hätte er sich selbst einen Maulkorb aufgesetzt. Aus Angst, er könnte irgendeine Art von Unheil heraufbeschwören. Aus Angst der Alpha könnte wieder …

„Dann müsste das helfen“, sagte Derek und holte ein Buch aus seiner Jackentasche.

Stiles nahm es vorsichtig entgegen. Es war tatsächlich nur ein Buch. Ganz ohne Blut. Ein Thriller, versprach der Umschlag. Er nickte zum Dank. Denn er versank bereits im Text und der Alpha würde es trotzdem verstehen.

 

„Ein Abendessen?“, fragte Stiles nach. Derek biss sich auf die Lippen. Stiles wusste nicht, ob er die Bitte bereute oder überlegte, was er sagen sollte.

„Keiner von uns kann wirklich kochen. Und dein Essen ist immer gut“, sagte Derek und zeigte auf die leeren Teller mit den abgenagten Knochen. „Außerdem solltest du die anderen … kennenlernen.“

„Ich kenne die anderen“, antwortete Stiles.

Und Derek seufzte wieder. Seinen „Stiles“-Seufzer. „Ist das ein „Nein“?“, fragte der Alpha.

„Nein. Ich meine, es ist okay. Wenn mir jemand hilft …“

„Natürlich“, sagte der Alpha erleichtert und sammelte die Teller ein. Stiles versuchte weiter das Buch zu lesen, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Etwas schwappte immer wieder zu ihm herüber, das ihn aufschauen ließ. Aber der Alpha schwieg und Stiles scheiterte immer noch an der Verbindung. Es war unfair.

 

„Das ist unfair“, sagte Stiles und sah sich auf der Suche nach Bestätigung um. Claudia winkte ihm vom Fenster aus zu. Scott zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Du wolltest was zu tun haben“, erinnerte ihn der Alpha. „Und vorbereitet sein.“

„Kann ich nicht mit jemandem anderen trainieren?“, fragte er. Isaac und Boyd blickten weg. „Scott?“, bat er.

„Sorry, Mann. Ich kann nicht.“

Praktischerweise verschwanden die Betas danach. Er sah zu Derek. _Betas?_ Der Begriff kam über die Verbindung. Als könnte Derek kontrollieren, was Stiles las oder nicht.

„Kann ich nicht“, antwortete der.

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gibt es noch mehr?“, fragte er stattdessen. Der Alpha war sonst nicht so mitteilungsbedürftig.

„Omegas. Ein Werwolf ohne Rudel.“

„Wie ein Streuner?“

Derek verzog das Gesicht. Stiles vermutete, es war sein „Stiles, du bist ein Idiot“-Ausdruck.

„Such dir was aus“, sagte er, statt Stiles‘ Vergleich zu kommentieren.

Stiles sah sich die verschiedenen Sachen auf dem Boden an. Ein paar Messer, ein paar Holzbalken, einen Baseballschläger … Er verstand immer noch nicht, was das sollte. Er hatte Magie, oder nicht? Das war bisher ein gutes Verteidigungsmittel gewesen.

„Sie ist nicht immer da“, sagte Derek. Stiles sah weg. Zurück zu den Waffen. Er hatte natürlich recht. Wusste durch Stiles, dass die Macht sich zurückgezogen hatte. Waren sie denn in solch einer Gefahr?

„Stiles“, seufzte Derek. „Wir sind nicht in Gefahr. Aber wenn du kämpfen kannst, hast du vielleicht weniger Angst. Und denkst dann nicht dauernd daran!“

Stiles griff nach dem Baseballschläger und versuchte sich an die richtige Haltung zu erinnern. Daran, was sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte.

„Es ist trotzdem unfair“, sagte er. Mit dem ganzen Gedankenlesen und der Übertragung von Verletzungen.

 _Ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Außerdem …_ Stiles hörte nicht, wie es weiter ging. Der Alpha kam schon auf ihn zu. Ganz ohne Pranken oder Fangzähne. Stiles hielt den Schläger fester und wich zurück.

Es waren nur Sekunden, bis er am Boden lag. Es war erniedrigend. Der Alpha war ihm grundsätzlich überlegen und jetzt wusste er auch noch jeden einzelnen Schritt im Voraus.

„Weiter“, befahl der Alpha.

Stiles zählte nicht mit, wie oft er auf dem Hintern geendet hatte. (17 Mal). Aber er wurde immer wütender. Seine Bewegungen wild und ziellos. Er hatte erwartet ausgelacht zu werden. Sportliche Tätigkeiten waren für ihn grundsätzlich mit Gelächter verbunden. Derek runzelte nur die Stirn, wich Stiles‘ Schwung aus. Es war vergeblich. Egal, was er versuchte. Und er _versuchte_ nicht nachzudenken, sondern einfach nur zu tun. Er wünschte sich seine Schutzrunen zurück, irgendetwas, um den Werwolf aus seinem Kopf zu sperren. Wie das Schutzschild um das Haus. Eine undurchdringliche Mauer … Er spürte den Schmerz sofort. Ging zu Boden. Jemand hielt ihn fest, verhinderte, dass er hinfiel.

„Was war das?“, fragte er schwach.

„Das warst du“, antwortete der Alpha. Er klang irritiert. „Du hast die Verbindung blockiert …“

„Echt?“ Stiles ging es sofort besser, obwohl sein Arm immer noch furchtbar wehtat. „Bist du okay?“

Der Alpha schnaubte etwas Unverständliches. Stiles hoffte, dass er ihm nichts gebrochen hatte. Und sich selbst.

„Hast du nicht.“

Und das war’s. Das Training schien beendet zu sein. Derek half ihm zurück ins Haus und ging. Ganz ohne ein Wort. Stiles fragte sich, ob er auch diesmal was falsch gemacht hatte. Aber dann freute er sich nur darüber, dass er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich sicherer dadurch. Nicht so ausgeliefert.

 

Das Abendessen war so ziemlich alles, was er erwartet hatte. Niemand sagte etwas. Sogar die Kinder rutschten unbehaglich hin und her. Und ihm gefiel nicht, wie Isaac Claudia anstarrte. Derek fühlte sich anscheinend so unwohl, dass es sogar zu ihm überschwappte. Was sollte das dann? Warum hatte er dieses Treffen vorgeschlagen? Stiles seufzte.

„Und, Schatz? Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte er Derek. Dessen Blick war mörderisch. Aber Scott verschluckte sich an seinem Essen und Boyd brachte ein winziges Lächeln zu Stande. Also hatte er gewonnen.

Scott erzählte danach, wie er morgens bei der Jagd einen Hang hinuntergerutscht war und die Luft war ein bisschen leichter zu atmen. Zaghafte Gespräche begannen. Und Stiles dachte, dass er und Scott wieder Freunde werden könnten. Immerhin lachte er über Stiles‘ Witze. Er fing Dereks Blick ab, der selbst nichts sagte. Er wirkte … nachdenklich? Stiles seufzte. Es war immer noch unfair.

 

„Papa?“ Er sah von seinem Buch auf. „Darf ich mit?“ Stiles sah ratlos zu Derek und Daniel, die angezogen an der Tür standen.

„Wohin geht ihr?“, fragte er verwirrt. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden gehen wollten. Angst sprudelte hoch. Sorge. Daniel sollte zu Hause bleiben. In Sicherheit …

„Wir machen nur einen Spaziergang“, sagte der Alpha sofort. „Er war schon lange genug eingesperrt.“

„Kann ich mit?“, fragte Claudia wieder, diesmal an Derek gewandt. Er sah zu Stiles. Las sofort all die Sorgen und das Misstrauen.

„Ich nehme sie gerne mit“, sagte er. Aber Stiles‘ paranoider Verstand sah tausende Möglichkeiten, wie der Alpha sie verletzen könnte. Es war absurd. Denn er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Derek ihr etwas tun würde.

„Dann komm mit. Ihr könntet beide frische Luft gebrauchen.“

Claudia wickelte sich schon ihren Schal um den Kopf, zog ihre zu großen Stiefel an. Er seufzte und schlug das Buch zu.

 

Und er bereute es nicht. Die Sonne schien und die Postkartenlandschaft kam voll zur Geltung. Der Schnee knarzte unter ihren Füßen. Und zum ersten Mal hörte Stiles es. Die Stille war fort. Irgendwo sang ein Vogel. Und Claudias begeisterter Ausruf trug nicht so weit. Prallte an der Baumgrenze ab. Es war wunderschön. Es war auch ziemlich beängstigend. Aber Derek sah ihn wieder an und er dachte an etwas anderes. An Schneemänner, den Frühling. Einen eigenen Garten. Sein Unbehagen blieb, während die Kinder in immer größeren Kreisen um sie liefen. Sein Herz setzte jedes Mal aus, wenn Claudia hinter einem Baum verschwand.

„Eichhörnchen!“, quietschte sie plötzlich und lief los.

„Claudia!“, rief er sofort. „Warte!“

Er rannte hinterher, hörte Dereks und Daniels Schritte hinter sich. Daniel lachte. Als würden sie Fangen spielen. Zum Glück holten sie sie bald an einem Baum ein. Er griff nach ihr.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal“, rügte er sie sanft.

Sie hörte ihm nicht zu, beobachtete wohl das Eichhörnchen. „Papa“, sagte sie. Zeigte auf eine Stelle zwischen den Bäumen. Es war etwas in ihrem Ton.

Er zog sie an sich. Griff auch nach Daniels Arm. Er sah es nicht sofort. Es war nur eine wehende Form. Es könnte alles Mögliche sein. Aber es war ein Mensch. Eine Gestalt, die immer näher kam. Der Alpha stellte sich vor sie, drückte Stiles mit den Kindern nach hinten. Er sah nichts mehr. Sein Herz überschlug sich wieder.

_Omega. Gefahr. Lauf._

 


	17. Chapter 17

Er zog die Kinder mit sich, aber Claudia rührte sich nicht. Als wäre sie am Boden festgefroren.

„Claudia!“

Er zerrte an ihr, schaute nach hinten, wo der Alpha knurrte und den anderen Werwolf anfiel. Er sah lange, blonde Haare, erschrockene Augen. Eine Frau? Er riss Claudia hoch, hielt sie an sich gepresst. Die Frau jaulte auf und Daniel wand sich aus seinem Griff.

„Erica?“, flüsterte er.

Stiles sah wieder zurück. Zum bewegungslosen Derek, der die blonde Frau in den Schnee drückte.

„Kommt“, sagte er und brachte die Kinder endlich weg. Sie waren so nah an den Häusern gewesen! Und niemand hatte anscheinend den anderen Werwolf bemerkt. Wie war das möglich? Und Daniel kannte die Frau. Genauso wie Derek. Er schob Daniel in das Haus und ließ Claudia hinunter. Er fühlte sich verraten.

Er verriegelte die Tür, fühlte vorsichtig nach der Macht. Sie schlief. Eine kalte Wolke unter dem Haus. Alles, was er im Notfall hatte, war der Baseballschläger. Und der Alpha. Irgendwie hatte er geglaubt … Er hatte gedacht, dass sie … Freunde waren? Verbündete? War das vielleicht der Plan gewesen? Eine Möglichkeit finden das unbesetzte Territorium wiederzubeleben? Nur hatte niemand mit Stiles gerechnet. Mit der Magie. Und er war genauso an Derek gebunden wie er an ihn. Es brauchte nicht viel. Claudia als Geisel nehmen. Stiles als Haustier halten. In sicherer Verwahrung. Wirklich nur ein Fingerschnippen für die Werwölfe. _Es wird schon alles gut werden_. Die größte Lüge seines Lebens.

Er spürte das Brennen an seiner Schulter. Der Schmerz dumpf. Er griff unter sein Shirt und die Haut war feucht. Aufgerissen. Daniel griff nach seiner Hand, machte einen seltsamen Laut.

„Alles okay“, sagte Stiles. „Derek geht es gut.“

Der Junge schien ihm nicht zu glauben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste sein Gesicht in Stiles‘ Ärmel. Stiles sah nur hilflos zu. Der Junge benahm sich seltsam. Daher fragte er nicht, wer diese Erica sei. Und was das alles zu bedeuten hätte.

Er zog die Kinder um und machte ein neues Feuer. Gab ihnen sogar sein Buch, in dem sie die Cs und Ds mit einem Bleistift einkreisten. Sie schienen ruhig zu sein. Er selbst war weit davon entfernt.

 

Es war dunkel draußen, als Derek an der Tür klopfte. Er kommentierte nicht den Baseballschläger oder den Wirrwarr aus Gedanken in Stiles‘ Kopf.

„Wie geht es Erica?“, fragte Daniel. Er schien besorgt.

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist bei den anderen.“

„Kann ich sie sehen?“

„Es ist schon spät und sie ist müde“, erklärte Derek. „Du kannst sie morgen sehen, okay?“

Daniel nickte zufrieden und ging zurück zu Claudia. Das Lächeln, das der Alpha aufgesetzt hatte, zerfiel sofort. Auch seine Selbstsicherheit. Sie sahen sich an.

„Dein Essen ist noch warm“, sagte Stiles und verriegelte wieder die Tür. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er zog die imaginäre Mauer hoch. Er wollte niemanden in seinem Kopf.

 

„Sie gehörte zum Rudel“, sagte der Alpha beim Essen.

Stiles legte sein Buch weg. „Gehörte?“, fragte er nach.

Der Alpha seufzte. „Sie hatte uns verraten.“

Es war ein Zugeständnis, verstand Stiles. Der Alpha hatte ihr Auftauchen genauso wenig erwartet wie er selbst. Und dann überrollten ihn plötzlich Gefühle und Bilder. Angst. Panik. Schreie eines Wolfs. Werwolfs. Mensch. Frau. Schwester. _Schwester_. Der Geruch von Blut. Gelächter. Reißen. Reißen. Brechende Knochen. _Nicht ihn. Nicht ihn_. Betteln. Betteln. Betteln. Jenseits von Erniedrigung. _Bist du nicht dankbar?_

„Atme“, befahl der Alpha. Und Stiles atmete. Sein Inneres schwappte nach außen. Die Tränen. Er schluckte und schluckte. Er wollte nicht kotzen. Nicht hier. Der Schrei blieb irgendwo in seinem Hals stecken. Zum Glück. Er spürte die Haut aufplatzen, wo sich Dereks Nägel in seine Haut bohrten. Aber Derek hielt ihn dort nicht fest. Es war nur eine Übertragung. _Er_ klammerte sich an Dereks Arme, jagte die Nägel hinein. Er brauchte Halt. Irgendeinen festen Punkt.

_Einen Anker._

Der Schmerz war nichts. Sein eigener Schmerz war belanglos. Ein Tropfen. Dereks Schmerz war ein Ozean.

„Nein“, bat er. Bettelte jetzt selbst. „Nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht …“

Die Verbindung versiegte. Langsam. Aber die Erinnerungen waren jetzt in seinem Kopf. Auf ewig. So etwas vergaß man nicht. Niemals. Nicht in tausend Jahren.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht …“ Dereks Stimme war nah. Zu nah. An seinem Ohr.

 _Ich weiß_.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so wird. Dass er irgendwann in einem magischen Haus stehen wird, nach einer telepathisch ausgelösten Panikattacke und in den Armen eines Werwolfs. Ernsthaft. Wer hätte sich so einen Scheiß ausgedacht? Derek schnaubte. Seine Art zu lachen. Und Stiles drückte zurück. Für paar Sekunden nur, sagte er sich selbst. Und Derek. Für paar Sekunden, um nicht allein zu sein. Um zu begreifen, dass geteiltes Leid in ihrem Fall doppeltes Leid bedeutete.

 

„Wo ist sie jetzt?“, fragte Stiles später am Feuer, als die Kinder oben in ihren Zimmern schliefen.

„Boyd passt auf sie auf. Sie waren früher … zusammen.“

„Ist es denn okay?

„Ja.“ Derek lächelte freudlos. „Boyd wird nichts tun. Außerdem werden wir uns abwechseln.“

Er stand auf und wischte sich übers Gesicht. Stiles bemerkte den Riss in seiner Jacke. Erinnerte sich an den Schmerz.

„Ist deine Schulter okay?“, fragte er.

Derek schnaubte wieder. „Ja, Stiles“, antwortete er und Stiles verstand nicht, was daran so witzig war. Daher holte er einfach einen Topf und legte das restliche Fleisch hinein.

„Für die anderen“, sagte er.

Derek sah nicht glücklich aus. „Danke“, sagte er doch noch. Und seufzte. „Du bist nicht unsere Hausfrau. Keiner von uns denkt das.“

Stiles hatte keine Gelegenheit, darauf zu reagieren. Derek war schon weg. Er sah sich das dreckige Geschirr an. Dann war er eben nur seine eigene Hausfrau.

 

Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Nicht einmal daran denken. Aber die Bilder kamen von alleine. Und sie waren nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Denn es war dunkel gewesen. Schlimmer waren die Geräusche. Das Wissen, was sie bedeuteten. Er ließ den Teller zurück ins Wasser gleiten, sank auf den Küchenboden. Er versuchte an Dereks Stimme zu denken. _Atme. Schnell, bevor er es mitbekommt_.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Wusch zu Ende ab. Er dachte an Scott. An sein Grinsen und Naivität. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass Scott das Selbe erlebt hatte. Allem Anschein nach, wusste Scott nicht einmal, dass so etwas existierte. Gott, er hoffte, dass es nicht üblich unter Werwölfen war. Er erinnerte sich an das Buch. Stand dort etwas darüber? Denn er würde lieber sterben, als Derek zu fragen. „Machtverteilung innerhalb eines Rudels“. Nur ein paar Sätze. Nichts, was er nicht bereits wusste.

 

_Es ist nicht unüblich, dass ein oder mehrere Menschen Teil eines Rudels sind. Als Partner oder Berater. Ein Kind aus einer gemischten Beziehung konnte entweder rein menschlich oder als Werwolf zur Welt kommen …_

 

Stiles schoss das Buch. Hieß es, es hatte schon immer Menschen gegeben, die gewusst hatten, dass es Werwölfe gab? Sie hatten sogar Kinder gemeinsam … Was war mit diesen Menschen passiert? Mit den menschlichen Kindern? Wurden sie getötet? Assimiliert? Ihm wurde schlecht. _Nicht so. Nicht so_. Am schlimmsten war die Stimme. _Bist du nicht dankbar?_ Er wusste, dass Derek tatsächlich dankbar gewesen war. Er hatte der Stimme unter Tränen gedankt. Immer und immer wieder. Kein Mitleid, erinnerte Stiles sich selbst. Mach es nicht schlimmer durch Mitleid.

 

Am Nachmittag gab es wieder eine Trainingseinheit, was Stiles nicht erwartet hatte. Derek wirkte ruhiger als sonst. Nachdenklicher. Sie kriegten trotzdem eine schöne Sammlung an gemeinsamen Prellungen zusammen. Nur zwei davon durch Stiles. Die imaginäre Mauer brauchte viel Konzentration, um sie aufrecht zu erhalten.

 

Und auch zum Abendessen kamen die Betas dazu. Bis auf Boyd. Stiles fragte nicht nach. Versuchte gar nicht darüber nachzudenken. Er erzählte vom Training und seinem grandiosen Fall. Die Kinder lachten und Scott spuckte sein Essen aus, woraufhin sie endlich alle lachten. Bis auf Derek natürlich. Aber er dachte auch darüber nicht nach.

 

„Kann ich jetzt Erica sehen?“, fragte Daniel, nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. Und die gelöste Stimmung verschwand. Der Junge schaute sie misstrauisch an. Stiles beneidete Derek nicht.

„Kannst du noch bis morgen warten?“, fragte Derek. „Erica ist noch sehr müde. Und morgen kann Stiles auch mitkommen.“

„Kann ich?“, fragte er verwirrt nach.

„Erica ist lieb“, sagte Daniel sofort, als er sein Unbehagen spürte. „Sie erzählt tolle Geschichten.“

„Und wie sie das tut“, murmelte Isaac mit einem Blick zu Stiles.

„Kann ich auch mit?“, fragte Claudia. Stiles sah Derek an. _Toll gemacht. Und was jetzt?_

Derek lächelte. „Du kannst auch mit.“

Stiles dachte daran, was letztes Mal passiert war, als Derek das gesagt hatte. _Was hast du vor?_

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, antwortete Derek. „Erica hat einige Sachen erzählt. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr glauben kann.“

„Und wozu brauchst du mich? Du hast doch das ganze Lügendetektordingsda …“

„Auch einen Lügendetektor kann man austricksen.“

„Kann man?“ Das war mal etwas Interessantes. „Wie denn?“

„Ich bringe es dir bei“, grinste Scott. Derek sah nicht begeistert aus.

„Du hörst es dir morgen an und sagst mir dann, was du davon hältst“, sagte Derek.

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst, dass es was bringt.“

Derek nickte. Stiles gefiel sein Blick nicht. Da war irgendetwas. Etwas, das er ihm nicht sagte. Und er hasste sich dafür, was es bei ihm ausrichtete. Er wollte vertrauen. Er hatte gedacht, dass jetzt alles anders war. Nach dem, was sie jetzt teilten. Das Schlimmste war natürlich, dass Derek das alles mitbekam. Jederzeit in ihm lesen konnte. Und trotzdem nichts tat, um Stiles zu versichern, dass alles okay war. Keine Falle.


	18. Chapter 18

Der Schnee fiel in dicken, klebrigen Flocken. Dicht. Als wären sie in einem Aquarium voll Schnee. Dereks Rücken war nur ein Schatten vor ihm. Stiles drückte Claudia fester an sich, spürte Daniels Klauen in seiner Hand. Die Kinder spürten es. Er fühlte sich, als würde er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung gehen. Er verstand nur nicht, warum er das mitmachte. Derek drehte sich zu ihm um. Und vielleicht sagte er etwas. Aber der Schnee schluckte alles.

Er stolperte durch eine Tür, wurde von Scott aufgefangen.

„Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Zuhause.“ Er grinste entschuldigend.

Und das war eine Untertreibung. Das Haus war kalt. Roch nach Rauch und kalter Asche. Stiles wusste, dass es genauso war wie ihr früheres Zuhause, aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem Luxus, in dem sie jetzt lebten. Er erwiderte trotzdem Scotts Lächeln. Und fühlte sich furchtbar dabei. Schuldig. Sie hatten genug Platz. Genug für sie alle. Aber … Er fing wieder Dereks Blick auf. Was auch immer er an Vertrauen hatte, wurde gerade auf die Probe gestellt. Und er wusste, spürte es durch die Verbindung, dass es für die Werwölfe nicht anders war.

„Wo ist Erica?“, fragte Daniel. Zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Derek nickte zu einer Tür, vor der Boyd saß. Sie gingen wortlos hin. Boyd nickte Stiles zu. Aber auch sein Gesicht war undurchdringlich. Verreit nichts. Die Tür ging auf. Und alle warteten. Warteten darauf, dass Stiles mit den Kindern hineinging. _Den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden_. Er verstand jetzt das ganze Ausmaß dieses Ausdrucks. Nur war es eine Wölfin. Eine junge Frau. Auf eine bekannte Weise an die Heizung gekettet. Ihr Gesicht war voller Flecken, aber sonst makellos und es erstrahlte jetzt bei Daniels Anblick. Wurde raubtierhaft, als sie es Stiles zuwandte.

„Hallo, Stiles“, sagte sie. Schnurrte beinahe. Derek knurrte hinter ihm und Ericas Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er war überrascht, dass der Alpha ihr von ihm erzählt hatte. Von dem Pakt. Aber _sie_ war Teil des Rudels gewesen. Nicht er.

Daniel ging zu ihr, schlang die Arme um sie. Er schien sich in keinster Weise an den Ketten zu stören. Aber vielleicht war das auch Stiles‘ „Verdienst“.

Claudia wand sich auf seinem Arm, um besser sehen zu können. Er hatte nicht vor, sie hinunterzulassen. Ihre Augen enthielten die gleiche Ehrfrucht wie damals beim Anblick des Teddybären.

„Ist sie eine Prinzessin?“, flüsterte sie. Stiles wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Erica grinste ihn wieder über Daniels Schulter an. „Nein, Liebes“, antwortete sie. „Ich bin keine Prinzessin.“

„Doch, bist du“, widersprach Daniel.

„Sag ihm, was du uns erzählt hast“, befahl der Alpha.

Ericas Lächeln verschwand. Sie schob Daniel von sich weg. Bis er auf dem Boden saß. Stiles setzte sich auch hin. So weit wie möglich von Erica entfernt. In der Nähe der Tür. Der Alpha türmte sich über seiner Schulter auf. Aber Stiles hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?“, fragte sie. Es war keine rhetorische Frage, sie sah Derek an.

„Nach der Flucht.“

„Dann eben nach der Flucht. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hin sollte. Und war nicht lebensmüde genug durch den Todeswald zu wandern.“ Sie machte eine kreisende Handbewegung, die wohl genau den Wald meinte, in dem sie jetzt waren. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ihr noch hier wart. Also bin ich nach Norden. Und Richtung Berge. Schön weit weg von …“

Der Alpha knurrte und Erica schloss den Mund. Sie strich über Daniels Haare. Eine abwesende Geste. Und ihre Hand zitterte. „Wie auch immer“, sagte sie. „In den Bergen gab es auch nicht viel zu essen. Und dann wurde ich gefangen genommen. Von zwei Menschen.“

Stiles sah sofort hoch zu Derek. Sein Herz beschleunigte. Er war nicht allein! Sie waren nicht alleine! Dereks Blick war kalt. Abweisend. Und eine neue Angst sammelte sich in ihm. Enttäuschung.

„Leben sie noch?“, fragte er Erica.

Sie sah stirnrunzelnd auf seine Brust und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Sie lebten noch, als ich weg ging.“

Stiles nickte. Versuchte sich zu beruhigen. War es deswegen? Hatte Derek ihn deswegen zu ihr gebracht? Aber das hätte er ihm auch so sagen können. Außer …

„Wer waren sie? Diese Menschen“, fragte er. Seine Stimme zitterte. Er hasste sich dafür. Hasste diesen winzigen Splitter Hoffnung. „Kenne ich sie?“

„Nein. Aber sie kennen dich.“

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Das ergab doch keinen Sinn. Er schluckte die Enttäuschung hinunter.

„Erzähl erstmal den Rest“, verlangte der Alpha.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass Derek noch lebt. Und wo er ist. Sie haben mir auch etwas gegeben, um meinen Geruch zu verbergen. Oder so etwas in der Art. Und sie haben von dir gesprochen.“ Sie sah Stiles an. Ganz ohne Grinsen. „Ich sollte dir etwas ausrichten.“

„Was?“, fragte er. Obwohl er es gar nicht wissen wollte. Es klang alles zu unheimlich.

„Bald“, sagte Erica. Sie schien sich genauso unwohl zu fühlen. „Das sollte ich dir sagen. „Bald“.“

Stiles sah wieder zu Derek. Er starrte nur Stiles an, sein Gesicht genauso ausdruckslos wie zuvor.

„Das war’s“, sagte Erica und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Der Alpha nickte ihr zu. „Kommt“, sagte er zu Stiles und den Kindern. „Ihr solltet zurück.“

Daniel wollte widersprechen. Und Stiles auch. Wollte wenigstens ein paar Fragen stellen. Aber der Alpha war wütend. Und irgendetwas anderes, was sich Stiles‘ Wahrnehmung entzog.

 

Sie wurden zurück zum Haus begleitet. Eskortiert. Stiles‘ Inneres zitterte die ganze Zeit. Versuchte ein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Was sollte „bald“ geschehen? Es klang wie eine Warnung. Prophezeiung. Es klang wie ein schlechter Horrorfilm.

Die Kinder stürmten ins Haus. Wieder mit einem anderen Spiel beschäftigt. Er konnte nur an Ericas Worte denken. Wort. Dachte auch daran, wie er es überbracht bekommen hatte. Hätte Derek es ihm gesagt, hätte er es vielleicht als nicht so gruselig empfunden. Er hatte Stiles außerdem immer noch nicht gefragt, was er davon hielt … Und dann verstand er es. Es war nur ein Test gewesen. Ein gottverdammter Test! Er sah den Alpha an, der wenigstens den Anstand hatte, schuldbewusst auszusehen. Er dachte, sie wären darüber hinweg … Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, ihn so vorzuführen? Ihm solche Angst zu machen? Und die Kinder hatte er auch noch mit hinein gezogen.

_Es tut mir leid …_

_Das ist alles, was ich jemals von dir höre! Ist dir das klar? Sonst kommt nichts durch. Und du kannst es dir sparen. Ehrlich. Denn es tut dir immer leid. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht erst gar nichts zu tun, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest?_

Der Alpha schwieg. Stiles hatte auch jetzt nichts anderes erwartet. Er rieb sich wütend über das Gesicht. Es war, als wären sie wieder bei Null angekommen. Und er wusste nicht, was er jetzt von den anderen halten sollte. Scott. Boyd. Erica. Sie hatten bei dieser Farce mitgemacht.

„Es war keine Lüge.“

Stiles wartete und schüttelte den Kopf. _Weißt du, dass es solche Dinge wie Wörter gibt? Benutze sie mal zur Abwechslung._

„Ericas Geschichte“, erklärte der Alpha. „Es ist wahr. Es ist wirklich so passiert.“

Stiles hielt inne. Seine Gedanken komplett blank.

„Es war ein Test“, gab der Alpha zu. „Aber ich wollte wissen, ob du irgendetwas damit zu tun hast. Ob Erica …“

Stiles verstand. Ob Erica sie wieder verraten wollte. Mit Stiles‘ Hilfe.

„Ich würde nicht.“

„Ich weiß.“ Stiles hörte den Rest. _Ich weiß es jetzt. Und damals dachte ich auch zu wissen. Es tut mir leid._

Stiles schloss die Augen. Er wünschte, er würde diese Worte nie wieder hören. _Es tut mir leid, Mr. Stilinski. Wir haben alles in unserer Macht stehende getan, aber … Es tut mir so leid, was mit deiner Mutter passiert ist …_ Es versprach nie etwas Gutes.

 _Bald_. Er spürte Dereks Ratlosigkeit und Angst mit. Er wollte zu Erica. Sie zwingen zu sagen, dass es eine Lüge gewesen war. Ein Scherz. Irgendetwas.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles erinnerte sich an seine erste Nacht ganz alleine, als er in der kalten Dunkelheit lag. An seine Hoffnung, dass es ein Traum sei. Dass irgendwann morgens, wenn er aufwachte, alles in Ordnung war. Wie früher.

Der Raum und die Möbel bekamen nach und nach Konturen. Er sah zum Fenster, durch das langsam graues Licht hineinsickerte. Bald würde es schon Morgen sein. Noch ein Wort, das er jetzt hasste. _Bald_.

 

Die Kinder schliefen noch, während er in der Küche durch ihre Vorräte wühlte. Es gab nichts, was sich wirklich als Frühstück eignete. Nicht einmal mehr Tee. Alles, was er momentan tun konnte, war Fleisch aufzuwärmen. In solchen Momenten wie diesen vermisste er Brot. Oder Waffeln. Mit Sirup durchtränkt …

Als er das Ziehen spürte, ging er sofort zur Tür. Wartete aber auf das Klopfen, bevor er sie entriegelte. Sie sahen sich wortlos an. Eine Begrüßung erschien sinnlos. Stiles hatte wieder Angst. Das _Bald_ kreiste um sie herum. Und alles, was Derek umgab, war eine erneute Entschuldigung. Er griff in seine Tasche und reichte Stiles ein neues Buch. Es erinnerte ihn so sehr an das letzte Mal. An früher. Als alles vergleichsweise besser war. Und etwas verdrehte sich schmerzhaft in seinem Magen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie so etwas wie bessere Zeiten hatten.

„Was, kein Schmuck?“, fragte er. „Oder Unterwäsche?“

Dereks Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob dir Rot oder Schwarz besser stehen würde.“

Stiles sah auf. Und lachte. Es war nur kurz. Schmerzhaft. Aber es vertrieb etwas von seiner Nervosität. Derek lächelte. Und sein Lächeln war genauso dünn und jämmerlich wie Stiles‘ Gelächter. Aber es war echt. Und für den Moment erlaubte er sich den Gedanken, dass nicht alles verloren war. Dass sie irgendwann wieder in Ordnung sein würden.

 

Sie trainierten wieder. Manchmal zwei Mal am Tag. Manchmal sah er nur mit den Kindern zu, während Derek mit den Betas raufte. („Wir trainieren, Stiles. Wir raufen nicht!“) Es war nicht einfach. Manchmal überwältigte ihn die Angst. Immer häufiger an der Grenze zu einer Panikattacke. Der Alpha war dann immer da. Befahl ihm zu atmen. Er fühlte sich dann schwach. Hilflos. Lästig. Er sprach nichts davon aus. Vermied es in Dereks Nähe daran zu denken. Er bat dann einfach um mehr Training. Weil es mit jedem Mal einfacher wurde die Mauer hochzuziehen. Sie immer länger hielt. Dereks Blick änderte sich dann jedes Mal. Und Stiles kannte diesen Ausdruck einfach nicht. Konnte ihn selbst nach Wochen nicht zuordnen.

 

„Boyd“, grüßte Stiles den Beta, der ihn diesmal in den Wald begleitete. Sie sahen sich nur selten. Und Erica hatte er seit ihrem Gespräch damals nicht gesehen. Er fragte sich, ob sie immer noch angekettet in dem kalten Raum saß. Erst jetzt?, fragte er sich selbst. Warum hast du erst jetzt daran gedacht? Er schluckte die Schuldgefühle herunter. Die Scham. Warum ließ Derek sie nicht frei, wenn er nicht glaubte, dass es eine Falle sei? Ein erneuter Verrat? Er sah zu Boyd, der unerschütterlich neben ihm durch den Schnee stapfte.

„Wie geht es Erica?“, fragte Stiles. Und bereute es sofort.

Boyd lächelte eins von seinen Lächeln. Als könnte er auch Stiles‘ Gedanken lesen. „Es geht ihr gut.“

„Ja?“, fragte Stiles nach. „Das freut mich. Ist bestimmt schwer. Auf sie aufzupassen, meine ich … Ihr wart ja …“

Boyds Gesicht verschloss sich immer mehr. Wurde nachdenklich. Stiles verfluchte sich und seine Unfähigkeit wie ein normaler Mensch zu kommunizieren.

„Sorry“, sagte er schnell. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe.“

Sie gingen weiter. Mussten immer weiter gehen, um noch Beeren oder Zapfen zu finden. Stiles sammelte wieder eine Ration Vogelbeeren ein. Für den Notfall, sagte er sich. Er hatte inzwischen einen Vorrat davon im Tiefkühlfach zusammengehamstert. Und er bildete sich ein, dass Derek nichts davon und den damit verbundenen Pessimismus wusste.

„Es ist okay“, sagte Boyd und Stiles drehte sich verwirrt um. „Dass du gefragt hast“, erklärte Boyd. „Wir sind wieder okay. Ich und Erica.“

Stiles nickte und verbarg sein Lächeln. Er war seltsam froh.

 

„Hallo, Stiles!“ Erica fiel ihm förmlich in die Arme, als er abends die Tür öffnete. Er sah erschrocken zu Derek und Boyd. Der letztere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging hinein, während Stiles vergeblich versuchte, sie von sich zu stoßen.

„Erica!“, rief Daniel von oben und stürmte die Treppen herunter. Das war Stiles‘ Rettung gewesen. Er klopfte sich die Kleidung glatt. Seine Wangen brannten. Erica war wunderschön. Und er war nicht blind.

„Man hat mir eine Dusche versprochen“, sang sie irgendwo hinter ihm.

„Oben“, sagte er und zeigte zu der Treppe. Daniel und Claudia liefen hinter ihr her wie kleine Hunde. Er hoffte, sie nahm die beiden nicht mit rein.

„Wartet nicht mit Essen auf mich“, war das Letzte, was sie hörten. Stiles sah zur Tür. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass irgendjemand sie geschlossen hatte. Derek stand immer noch daneben. Beobachtete ihn. Und er wurde wieder rot. Denn er fühlte sich ertappt. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er falsch gemacht haben sollte.

Derek beobachtete ihn auch während des Abendessens. Und Stiles war froh über Ericas Anwesenheit. Denn er selbst bekam kein Wort heraus. Sie erzählte die ganze Zeit irgendetwas. Machte viele Insider-Witze, die er natürlich nicht verstand. Aber das war ihm egal. Alle wirkten ausgelassener. Leichter. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Als wäre Erica das, was ihnen allen gefehlt hatte. Er bemerkte natürlich auch die Art, wie Claudia an ihren Lippen hing oder ihr Haar berührte. Er hatte sie nie gefragt, ob sie sich an ihre Mutter erinnerte. Vielleicht vermisste sie sie. Vielleicht sah Erica ihr ähnlich. Und vielleicht nannte sie Stiles nur deswegen „Papa“, weil auch er ihrem Vater ähnlich sah. Er stellte seinen Teller hin und ging in die Küche. Trank lauwarmes Wasser aus einer Tasse. Und seine Hände zitterten nicht. Sagte er sich selbst.

Derek sah ihn natürlich an, als er zurückkam. Wieder mit diesem seltsamen Blick, der Stiles jetzt wütend machte. Weil der Alpha anscheinend auf Stiles‘ Gedanken reagierte. Während er selbst nicht einmal sagen konnte, was dieser verfluchte Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten hatte. Derek sah weg. Es beruhigte ihn kein bisschen.

 

„Vier Tage“, sagte Derek. „Danach sind wir zurück.“

Stiles nickte nur. Er glaubte nicht, dass ein Widerspruch etwas bringen würde. Außer einer hässlichen Diskussion. Derek nickte.

Er umarmte Daniel zu Abschied. Flüsterte ihm etwas zu, worauf Daniel empört sagte, dass er immer brav sei. Das entlockte Stiles ein winziges Lächeln. Das erste seit Tagen. Er sah, wie der Alpha auch die Hand nach Claudia ausstreckte. Er zog sie schnell wieder zurück. Sagte ihr auch etwas und sie duckte lächelnd ihren Kopf, versteckte ihr Gesicht im Teddybärenfell. Es war das erste Mal, dass Stiles sie schüchtern erlebte.

„Passt auf euch auf“, sagte Derek, aber er sah dabei nur Stiles an. Und das war’s auch. Keine weiteren Worte oder Umarmungen. Auch sein eigener Mund blieb verschlossen. _Du auch_. Dachte er noch, aber Derek, Erica und Boyd waren schon weg. Verschwunden in der grauen Kälte. Stiles sah ihnen aus dem Fenster nach. Sie würden die Grenze des Waldes patrouillieren und dann mit Isaac und Scott tauschen. Stiles verstand es nicht. Es waren jetzt vier Betas. Zwei Zweier-Teams. Warum musste Derek mitgehen? Er hatte Angst, dass Derek etwas passieren würde und er selbst auch einfach sterben würde. Vielleicht sogar vor den Augen der Kinder. Aber Derek traute Erica immer noch nicht. Und Derek hatte auch Angst, wusste Stiles. Die Angst vor dem „Bald“. Und patrouillieren war Dereks Strategie dem „Bald“ entgegen zu wirken. Stiles glaubte, dass es vielleicht genau das war, was das "Bald" verursachen würde. Á la Matrix. Aber es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

 

„Wo ist Derek?“, fragte Claudia abends, als er sie ins Bett brachte.

„Er ist heute früh weggegangen“, erinnerte sie Stiles. „Weißt du nicht mehr? Er macht einen Ausflug.“

Claudia runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Er hat vorhin mitgespielt.“

„Nein, Liebes.“ Er versuchte nachsichtig zu klingen. Denn er selbst war auch sehr müde und reizbar deswegen. „Derek macht einen Ausflug.“ Sie hörte ihm nicht zu, strampelte die Decke weg und lief aus dem Zimmer. Er verbiss sich einen Fluch und ging hinterher. Er fand sie neben dem Sofa, während sie nach irgendetwas darunter tastete. Sie zog den zerrupften Teddy heraus und zeigte ihn ihm.

„Tada!“, sagte sie.

Er folgte ihr wieder nach oben, deckte sie wieder zu. Beim Singen verstand er es endlich. „Claudia?“, rief er leise. Sie schnaufte müde. „Heißt der Bär Derek?“

Sie nickte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Stiles verzog das Gesicht. Wie kam sie darauf den Bären so zu nennen?

„Derek sagt, er beschützt mich“, murmelte sie. „Weil ich eine Prinzessin bin.“

„Natürlich bis du das“, flüsterte Stiles und strich ein letztes Mal über ihr Haar.

 

„Alles okay?“, fragte Scott ihn zum dritten Mal.

„Ja“, gab er zum dritten Mal zurück und ließ Isaac nicht aus den Augen. „Was ist sein Problem?“, platzte es doch noch aus ihm heraus. Der Typ nervte ihn langsam!

„Was meinst du?“

„Isaac“, zischelte er. Obwohl es ihm eigentlich egal war, ob der Werwolf es hörte oder nicht. „Warum starrt er sie so an?“

Scott sagte nichts und Stiles sah weg von den spielenden Kindern und dem starrenden Isaac. Er wusste inzwischen, dass Scott ein mieser Lügner war. Sein Pokerface war auch nichts wert.

„Sag’s schon“, sagte er.

Scott zuckte zusammen. „Ich sollte nicht“, widersprach er. Aber es klang schwach. Er wollte es Stiles erklären. „Hör mich aber erst aus, okay? Ohne Ausraster oder so.“

Er zeigte auf Stiles‘ Brust und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass auch Scott von seinen Panikattacken wusste. Er nickte.

Scott seufzte. „Es gibt Rudel, wo sie …“ Scott fuchtelte hilflos mit den Händen. „Wenn ein Junges zu schwach ist, ein Kind, wird es in manchen Rudeln getötet. Und in manchen gegessen.“

Stiles‘ Kopf war sofort erfüllt vom Geräusch vom reißenden Fleisch, Sehnen. Brechende Knochen.

„Hey“, rief Scott. „Hey, Mann! Du hast versprochen, dass du nicht ausrastest.“ Er klopfte Stiles kräftig auf den Rücken. „Derek bringt mich um, wenn du jetzt Panik kriegst. Beruhig dich“, flehte Scott.

Es war der Name, der Stiles lange genug festhielt, um die Panikattacke zu überwinden. Er atmete in kontrollierten, langen Atemzügen.

„Kannibalen?“, fragte er irgendwann.

„Ja. Aber Isaac ist nicht so“, versicherte Scott schnell. „Er hat nie … Du weißt schon. Deswegen ist er auch jetzt bei uns. Sie hatten ihn damals gejagt dafür. Seine eigene Familie …“

Stiles nickte. Dereks Warnung von damals. Es ergab jetzt einen Sinn, nicht wahr? Sah Isaac die ermordeten Kinder, wenn er Claudia sah? War es das? Er schaute auf, um nach Isaac zu sehen, aber er war fort. Scott schaute beschämt zu Boden. Stiles wusste, dass Isaac alles mitgehört hatte. Und es war ihm auf einmal doch nicht egal.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Bis Mittag war es so schlimm, dass er nur liegen konnte. Seine Muskeln verkrampft durch die Bemühung, jegliche Erschütterung zu vermeiden. Das Kissen nass, wo die Tränen sich sammelten. Die Kinder schlichen um ihn herum, bis Scott endlich vorbei kam. Stiles blinzelte nur zur Antwort, als er anbot, auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Er selbst wollte am liebsten sterben. Und vielleicht geschah grade genau das. Er stellte sich Derek irgendwo mit einer gefährlichen Kopfverletzung liegen und langsam sterben. Nur konnte Derek sich heilen, nicht wahr? Er musste nur ein bisschen warten.

Er wartete. Und wartete. Der Schmerz wurde schlimmer und schlimmer. Er weinte ununterbrochen, flehte den leeren Raum um Schlaf an, eine Schmerztablette … bitte irgendetwas. Kurz bevor die Sonne unterging, krampfte sich sein ganzer Körper zusammen. Er übergab sich. Jede Bewegung ein neuer Schmerz. Seine Sicht wurde schwarz. Als hätte jemand das Licht ausgeknipst.


	20. Chapter 20

Das graduelle Aufwachen war Stiles inzwischen so vertraut, dass er keine Angst verspürte. Nur so hatte er Zeit zu merken, dass der Schmerz immer noch da war. Und wie er Stück um Stück verschwand. Erleichterung überflutete ihn. Derek lebte noch. Sie beide lebten. Und Derek war zurückgekehrt. Er zwang seine Arme und Beine zur Bewegung. Versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Es ist alles okay. Bleib liegen.“

Stiles fiel zurück in das Bett. Schluckte eine erneute Welle aus Übelkeit hinunter. Weil er die Augen nicht schließen wollte, starrte er die Decke an. Denn er wollte nicht Isaac ansehen, um sich selbst weiter vorgaukeln zu können, es wäre der Alpha.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass alle das können“, sagte er irgendwann. Isaacs Finger an seinem Handgelenk zuckten. „Den Schmerz wegnehmen.“

„Das können nicht alle“, war die leise Antwort.

„Hängt es von irgendwas ab? Wird es vererbt?“, fragte er.

Issacs Finger bewegten sich wieder. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er.

Und Stiles war kein Werwolf, aber er wusste trotzdem, dass Isaac log. Derek hatte ihn gewarnt vorsichtig zu sein und Stiles spürte, dass es einer dieser Momente war.

„Danke, dass du das für mich tust.“ Er sah Isaac doch an und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ist ziemlich cool. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch.“

Isaac antwortete nicht. Sah auf die Bettdecke. Stiles fragte sich, ob er doch etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Er seufzte. Spürte den Schmerz in immerwährenden Wellen zurückkehren.

„Ist er okay? Lebt er noch?“, fragte er schwach. Am liebsten hätte er Scott gefragt, aber Isaac wusste wohl besser über Dereks Wohlbefinden bescheid.

„Er lebt“, sagte Isaac sofort. „Und er kehrt zurück.“

Stiles schloss die Augen. Versuchte seine Freude und Erleichterung zu verbergen. Sie unter dem Schmerz zu vergraben. Er fühlte sich wieder so jämmerlich und schwach. Verwirrt, weil er so lächerlich froh über die Rückkehr des Alpha war. Irgendetwas muss beim Ritual schief gegangen sein, dachte er. Denn nichts von all dem stand in dem Buch.

 

Erst früh am Morgen, als eine unerwartete Welle aus Panik ihn weckte, merkte er, dass die Schmerzen irgendwann nachgelassen hatten. Trotz Isaacs Abwesenheit. Er und Scott waren nach Sonnenuntergang gegangen.

Stiles sah sich im Zimmer um. Versuchte sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern. Die Ursache für die Angst zu finden. Er sah sogar nach den Kindern.

Dann saß er in dem dunklen Wohnzimmer. Seine Hände zitterten auf seinen Knien. Was war los mit ihm? Wenn er jetzt eine Panikattacke bekam, war niemand da, um ihm zu helfen. Wer wusste schon, wann Derek zurückkäme? Und die Angst legte sich plötzlich. _Er_ wusste es. Das war keine Angst gewesen. Es war nur eine verstärkte Version des Gefühls, das er spürte, wenn Derek näher kam. Aber warum?

Er holte das Buch aus dem Versteck. Las noch einmal das Ritual durch, die Warnungen. Es stand kein Wort darin von all den „Nebenwirkungen“, die er verspürte. Aber auch keins davon, wie es wäre, einen Werwolf an sich zu binden.

 

Stiles riss die Tür auf ohne das Klopfen abzuwarten. Derek sah wild aus, sein Bartschatten schwarz im Morgenlicht. Sie starrten sich an. Etwas braute sich in ihm zusammen. Eine Ahnung … Das Verlangen, Derek zu … Er zog die Mauer so schnell hoch, dass Derek einen Schritt zurücktaumelte.

„Du bist zurück“, stammelte Stiles.

Derek sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Und Stiles hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck tatsächlich vermisst. Er zeigte nach draußen. „Wo sind Erica und Boyd?“

„Grenze patrouillieren.“

Stiles lächelte. Es klang, als wären sie beim Militär. Oder in einem Krieg. Vielleicht waren sie es ja wirklich. „Warum bist du zurück?“, fragte er.

„Vielleicht wegen den furchtbaren Schmerzen gestern?“, sagte Derek. Er klang wütend.

Und Stiles wollte verstehen, was er diesmal falsch gesagt haben könnte, aber er hielt die Mauer immer noch aufrecht. Es war schon schwer genug zu antworten. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld“, sagte er. „Ich hatte die Schmerzen auch.“

„Ich weiß. Aber du hättest …“ Er brach ab. Sah Stiles wieder so seltsam an. „Es ist die Verbindung, nicht wahr?“

Stiles nickte. Und zumindest ein Teil der Wut verflog. Die Mauer bröckelte nach und nach. Er spürte Derek regelrecht nach seinen Gedanken greifen. Aber er dachte nichts Verfängliches. Nur an die Kraft der Verbindung. Daran, dass sie sich nie weit voneinander entfernen dürften. Wobei sie herausfinden sollten, wie weit „weit“ war. Und dann dachte er daran, dass Derek somit nie wieder zu einer der Patrouillen gehen könnte. Nicht ohne Stiles. Die Erleichterung war zu groß. Grenzte an Freude. Und das war verwirrend. Und zu spät. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht mehr verbergen. Er sah zu Derek, aber er sah ihn nicht einmal an. War tief in eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Ich muss nach den anderen sehen“, sagte er und verschwand.

 

Stiles setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa. Er wünschte die Kinder wären schon wach. Dann müsste er nicht nachdenken. Müsste nicht einmal seine Gedanken verbergen wollen. Er vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. Wie sollte er den Tag überleben? Er hatte nur eine Chance, wenn der Alpha nicht zurückkam.

 

Derek war schon eine Stunde später zurück. Daniel und Claudia überschlugen sich fast bei seinem Anblick. Sie stürmten auf ihn zu und Stiles wollte Claudia zurückrufen. Er wusste nicht einmal warum. Aber sie umarmte ihn schon. Genauso wie Daniel. Derek schaute auf, suchte Stiles‘ Blick. Nach Bestätigung? Erlaubnis? Stiles fühlte nur … eine Leere. Er wollte … Er wünschte, er könnte ihn jetzt auch umarmen. Irgendwie berühren. Nicht einmal, um sicher zu gehen, dass er real war. Er wusste nicht, woher das Gefühl kam. Dereks Augen weiteten sich und Stiles drehte sich schnell weg. Ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er war so ein Idiot! Er sah nur Dereks schockiertes Gesicht vor sich. Und er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte. Oder dass es ein Scherz gewesen war. Gedanken nahm man nicht zurück.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Stiles wusste, dass es keins der Kinder war. Sein Mund war wie zugeklebt. Er sah panisch zu, wie die Tür aufging und Derek hereintrat. Stiles sollte sich entschuldigen. Irgendetwas sagen. Oder weglaufen! Weglaufen war eine gute Idee. Er stand sogar auf. Wollte an Derek vorbei zur Tür. Derek fing ihn ab. Seine Wut und Verwirrung übertrugen sich wie Elektrizität auf Stiles‘ Körper.

„Für paar Sekunden nur“, sagte der Alpha und zog ihn an sich. Stiles stand stocksteif in seiner Umarmung. Fragte sich, warum er das tat. Was das zu bedeuten hatte …

„Stiles“, seufzte der Alpha gegen sein Haar. Stiles krallte sich in dessen Pullover fest und atmete aus. Roch den Frost in Dereks Kleidung. Und wieder den Sommer. Jeder Funken Angst floss aus seinem Körper. Für einen Augenblick kam er sich heil vor. Ganz. Er könnte jetzt sogar daran glauben, dass alles gut werden würde. Er sah Claudia an seinem Arm. In einem weißen Kleid und einem Blumenkranz in den Haaren. Sie sah so anders aus. Erwachsen. Aber er würde sie immer erkennen. Er sah Gesichter der Gäste. Einige bekannt, andere mussten aus steinalten Erinnerungen sein. Und kurz bevor sie am Altar ankamen, sah er Derek an Claudias anderer Seite. Älter. Mit ersten Falten um die Augen von zu viel Lächeln. Und auch jetzt lächelte er. Gab Claudia einen Kuss auf die Haare, bevor er ihre Hand losließ. Er sah Stiles an.

Stiles stieß Derek von sich. Sah sich um. Er fühlte immer noch Claudias Hand in seiner. Roch die Blumen in ihrem Haar. War er eingeschlafen? Hatte er geträumt?

Dereks Augen spiegelten wohl die gleiche Angst wider, die er grade spürte. Hatte er das auch gesehen?

„Nur paar Sekunden“, sagte Stiles. Seine Stimme rau. Er lächelte. Oder versuchte es zumindest. „Ich bin wieder okay.“

Derek sagte nichts. Auch nicht, dass er log. Er nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Stiles wischte sich übers Gesicht und folgte ihm.

 

Er hatte gedacht, dass das Gefühl nachlassen würde. Und das tat es auch, wenn er sich mit etwas beschäftigte. Kinder, Kochen, Lesen. Sobald er aber aufschaute, sah er Derek. Der ihn ansah. Stiles dachte dann an die Umarmung. Dachte an den Duft des Sommers. Und dass er es wieder haben wollte. Nur kurz. Derek sah dann immer weg. Wütend, wie ihm schien.

Das Essen mit Isaac und Scott war still und merkwürdig. Scott beschnupperte die Luft um ihn herum und verzog das Gesicht, kaum, dass er neben ihm saß. Stank er etwa? Isaac hielt auch einen größeren Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm als sonst. Aber das lag wohl eher an ihrem „Gespräch“ als an Stiles‘ Geruch. Derek saß an seiner anderen Seite und sagte kein Wort. Und das war das einzig Normale an dem ganzen Abendessen.

Stiles floh in sein Zimmer, kaum dass die Betas gegangen waren. Schön weit weg von Dereks Gedankenleserei und seinem verurteilenden Blick. Mein Gott, es war doch nur eine Umarmung! Und Derek hatte angefangen. Er hörte wieder seine Worte. Den widerwilligen Ton. _Für paar Sekunden nur_. Als täte er ihm einen Gefallen. Und das war es bestimmt auch. Mitleid. Wer wusste das schon. Stiles bekam ja nur Entschuldigungen zu lesen …

Er hörte ein Geräusch unten. Ein Poltern. Als wäre irgendetwas hinuntergefallen. Er stürmte sofort aus dem Zimmer. Claudia und Daniel waren noch unten gewesen. Und Derek war bestimmt gegangen … Auf den letzten Treppenstufen blieb er stehen. Das, was er sah, war unglaublich. Surreal. Was er hörte.

Derek lag auf dem Sofa und die Kinder hockten auf ihm. Und Derek lachte. Sie lachten alle, während sie sich gegenseitig kitzelten. Stiles sah nur zu. Und sein Herz zerbrach mit jeder Sekunde ein bisschen mehr. Er kannte das Lachen der Kinder. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Derek je richtig lächeln würde. Und jetzt lachte er! Er fühlte sich wie früh am morgen, wenn er von seinen Eltern geträumt hatte. Dass sie beide noch lebten. Dieser furchtbare Moment der Erkenntnis, dass er das niemals haben könnte. Egal, wie sehr er es sich wünschte. Und was bedeutete es, dass er sich Dereks Lachen wünschte? Dass er selbst gerne der Grund dafür wäre?

Er stürmte zur Tür und war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, seine Jacke mitzunehmen. Die Panik erreichte bereits seine Lungen, seinen Hals … Er glaubte seinen Namen zu hören, bevor er die Tür zuknallte. Er wollte weglaufen. Einfach nur weg.


	21. Chapter 21

Ihr altes Haus wirkte so eisig und verlassen wie vor ihrer Ankunft. Letzte Spuren von Magie krochen über seine Haut, als er eintrat. Er strich über die unsichtbaren Runen. Es fühlte sich anders als die Macht unter dem Haus an. War leichter und einfacher. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, blind in der Dunkelheit, bis sein Licht aus seiner Handfläche nach oben wirbelte. Ein Schnippen mit den Fingern und das Türschloss klickte. Er atmete die alte Luft ein. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Monate. Als alles so viel einfacher war. Das alte Nest aus Decken und Jacken war immer noch da und er legte sich hinein. Das Licht landete auf seiner Brust. Schmiegte sich warm an ihn. Wie eine Katze. Er strich darüber und glaubte tatsächlich Fell zu spüren. Es wabberte. Fragend. Das Licht hatte noch nie etwas gefragt. Er sah hinab. Es w _ar_ eine Katze. Aus seinem Licht. Sie pulsierte. Schneller und schneller. Beschleunigte im selben Rhythmus wie sein Herz. Was war das?

„Was bist du?“, fragte er. Die Lichtkatze starrte ihn stumm an. Vorwurfsvoll, wie er Katzen eben in Erinnerung hatte. Jemand hämmerte plötzlich gegen die Tür. Er fuhr zusammen und die Katze kroch in seine Brust. Rollte sich warm unter seinen Rippen zusammen.

„Stiles?“, rief Scott. Schrie beinahe. „Stiles! Bist du da drin? Alles okay?“

Stiles strich über die Stelle, an der die Katze gelegen hatte. War es nur Einbildung gewesen? So wie vorhin mit Claudia? Ohrenspitzen aus Licht schoben sich durch den Stoff nach oben. Goldene Katzenaugen im goldenen Fell.

„Stiles!“, schrie Scott jetzt wirklich. Fluchte. „Ich weiß es nicht! Du hast gesagt, dass er dort ist. Ich höre niemanden.“

Er hörte Schritte, Scotts wütenden Ausruf.

„Geh zurück“, sagte Derek. „Bleib bei den Kindern.“

Es wurde still, bis auf die sich entfernenden Schritte. Stiles hielt die Luft an. Wartete und atmete aus. Derek wusste, dass er hier drin war. Er konnte ihn denken hören.

„Siles?“, fragte Derek leise. „Bist du da drin?“

Rascheln. Knarzen von Schnee. Seufzen. Ein Fluch. Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Was passierte hier? Die Katze kroch aus ihm heraus, kletterte auf seine Schulter. Das leuchtende Fell strich warm über sein Ohr.

„Stiles“, sagte Derek wieder. „Es tut mir leid. Das vorhin … Das war meine Schuld. Nicht deine. Verstehst du?“

Stiles verstand gar nichts. Etwas schlug gegen die Tür. Sein Herz setzte im gleichen Moment aus und die Katze sträubte ihr Fell. Er hörte neue Flüche.

„Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Ich kann dich spüren. Kannst du rauskommen? Bitte. Die Kinder machen sich Sorgen …“

Stiles stand sofort auf. Natürlich! Er war einfach so aus dem Haus gerannt. Er sah auf die Katze, die die Tür anstarrte. Schon allein deswegen sollte er hinausgehen. Er wollte wissen, ob Derek sie auch sehen konnte. Oder die anderen. Aber er dachte auch daran, was Derek alles in seinem Kopf sehen würde. Er wollte es so wie früher haben. Seine Gedanken für sich alleine.

_Wäre das besser?_

Er blinzelte. Fühlte nach der Macht, aber er spürte nur seine eigene Magie. Die Katze stupste ihn mit dem Kopf an. Oh. Er dachte nach. Wäre es besser, wenn Derek nichts mehr lesen könnte? Würde er dann auch gar nichts mehr von Dereks Gedanken mitbekommen? Nein. Nein, das wollte er nicht. Er wünschte nur, es wäre ausgeglichener. Dass nicht sein ganzes Inneres vor Dereks Augen lag …

„Stiles“, rief Derek. Unterbrach seine Gedanken. Stiles ging zur Tür und griff nach dem Schlüssel. Er fühlte sich warm an. Leuchtete wie die Katze. Die ganze Tür begann zu glühen. Wie Weihnachtslichter, die eins nach dem anderen angingen. Er erkannte die Symbole. All die unzähligen Runen, die er hinterlassen hatte. Sie flackerten. Bewegten sich. Flossen dann zu seiner Hand und krochen warm über seinen Arm nach oben. So wie die Macht es getan hatte. Nur war das hier seine Magie. Fühlte sich ganz anders an. Der letzte Tropfen Licht verschwand in seiner Haut. Und auch die Katze sank hinein. Stiles war enttäuscht. Er wollte sie Derek zeigen. Und den Kindern. Das hätte sie auf jeden Fall beruhigt. Und ihm vielleicht unangenehme Fragen und Gespräche erspart.

Er wollte die Tür aufschließen, als etwas dagegen krachte. Er spürte einen Schlag gegen seine eigene Schulter und fiel nach hinten. Es krachte wieder. Und noch einmal. Und jedes Mal schlug der Schmerz in ihn ein. Die Türscharniere knarzten mit, während das Holz an mehreren Stellen aufriss und splitterte. Er verstand nicht sofort, dass es Derek war. Dass er versuchte, die Tür aufzubrechen.

„Warte“, rief er schnell, hielt sich die pochende Schulter. Er stolperte zur Tür und drehte schnell den Schlüssel um.

Derek schob die Tür so plötzlich auf, dass er ihn beinahe umgeworfen hatte. Er starrte ihn an, aber es war zu dunkel, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen.

„Was hast du getan?“, fragte Derek. „Hast du die Verbindung gebrochen?“ Er klang wirklich schockiert. Das hatte Stiles nicht erwartet. Wäre der Alpha nicht froh, wenn die Verbindung wirklich getrennt werden konnte? Stiles rieb sich demonstrativ die Schulter.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass noch alles beim Alten ist“, antwortete er. Und versuchte nicht bitter zu klingen. Der Alpha rührte sich nicht. Stiles hörte nur dessen Atem. Als würde er die ganze Luft aus dem Haus aufsaugen.

„Ich kann dich nicht mehr hören“, sagte der Alpha. Seine Augen leuchteten für einen Sekundenbruchteil rot auf. „Was hast du getan?“

„Ich habe nichts getan.“ Stiles fühlte sich unwohl. Dachte an die Katze und die Magie. Er spürte, dass das Haus jetzt leer war. Frei von Magie. „Was meinst du damit, dass du mich nicht hören kannst?“

„Ich kann dich nicht hören“, wiederholte der Alpha. „Gar nichts. Keine Gedanken. Nicht einmal deinen Herzschlag.“

„Und das ist schlecht?“, fragte er nach. „Ich kann dich ja auch nicht hören.“ Aber das war eine Lüge. Er spürte Dereks Ratlosigkeit und Angst. Und die daraus resultierende Panik.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot“, sagte er.

Stiles wollte lachen. Sagen, dass Derek ein Idiot sei. Er wäre dann ja auch im selben Moment gestorben. „Ich bin es nicht“, sagte er stattdessen. Und dachte wieder nach. Warum hatte die Katze auch seinen Herzschlag verborgen? Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass …

„Wie machst du das?“, fragte Derek sofort. „ _Was_ machst du überhaupt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Stiles. „Nicht genau. Kannst du jetzt mein Herz hören?“

Derek nickte. Seine Silhouette wirkte nicht mehr so starr.

„Kannst du lesen, was ich denke?“

„Nein.“

„Wirklich nicht?“ Stiles glaubte es nicht ganz. Er dachte an ihre Umarmung. Suchte nach irgendeiner Reaktion in Dereks Gesicht. Und dann rief er Dereks Erinnerungen herbei. In Farbe und dolby digital. So viel, wie er es grade selbst ertrug.

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wirklich nicht.“ Er wirkte unruhig. Die Wut war jetzt weg. Erleichterung und Verwirrung wechselten sich ab.

Stiles wusste nicht, was er selbst fühlte. Aber etwas Enttäuschung war dabei. Anscheinend wusste er ja nicht einmal selbst, was er wollte.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Derek. „Wegen vorhin …“

Das hatte er bereits vergessen. Er lächelte. Versuchte Derek in die Augen zu sehen. Reden durfte er nicht. Dann würde Derek die Lüge hören. Ich werde nie wieder okay sein, dachte er. Und vielleicht zeigte sich etwas davon auf seinem Gesicht, denn Derek trat auf ihn zu, in die Finsternis des Hauses hinein.

_Doch, das wirst du._

Es war Dereks Stimme. Nicht die der Katze oder der Macht. Und es war immer noch sehr leise. Mit unzähligen unausgesprochenen Fragmenten, die Stiles nur spürte, aber nicht verstand. Derek war warm. Atmete warm gegen seinen Nacken. Stiles schloss einfach die Augen. Es bedeutete nichts. Dunkelheit umgab sie. Und wenn es niemand gesehen hatte, war es dann überhaupt passiert?

 

Am nächsten Abend kamen Boyd und Erica zurück. Derek hatte nichts gesagt gehabt, aber Stiles hatte sein Misstrauen und Angst gespürt. Angst vor einem neuen Verrat. Sorge um Boyd. Um das Rudel und das Loch, das Erica wieder darein reißen könnte.

„Home, sweet home!“, rief Erica, als sie hineinkam.

„Es ist nicht dein Zuhause“, erinnerte Derek sie.

Sie rollte nur mit den Augen und verschwand Richtung Badezimmer. Boyd holte ein großes Messer aus der Küche und ging nach draußen. Scott und Isaac folgten ihm wortlos.

Und Stiles räumte auf. Er tat jetzt immer etwas, wenn Derek in der Nähe war. Es war nicht unbedingt peinlich. Nur unangenehm. Er verstand nicht, warum der Alpha trotzdem so viel Zeit im Haus verbrachte. Es ließ ihm zumindest zahlreiche kindische Möglichkeiten auszutesten, ob sein neuer Schutzschild funktionierte. Und es war schön, seine Gedanken nicht mehr zensieren zu müssen. Einen Teil des Tages sang er sogar alberne Reime und Liedchen in seinem Kopf.

Abends, als Derek den Kindern vorlas, saß er mit seinem eigenen Buch vergessen auf seinem Schoß. Er beobachtete sie. Lächelte über die Reaktionen der Kinder. Erinnerte sich dann aber auch immer an Dereks Lachen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wartete er darauf, dass es wieder passierte.

Er studierte Dereks Gesichtszüge, seine rasierten Wangen. Gestern, in der Dunkelheit, hatte er sein Gesicht in Stiles‘ Nacken vergraben und seine Nase an seinem Hals gerieben. Seinen Mund. Die Bartstoppeln hatten über Stiles‘ Haut gekratzt. Und selbst jetzt, Stunden später, prickelte seine Haut auf die gleiche Art und Weise. Verwandelte sich in Gänsehaut. Er war froh über den Schutz der Katze gewesen, denn diese kleine Bewegung hatte etwas in ihm geweckt. Einen Teil, der lange vor seiner Begegnung mit Claudia versiegt war. Wenn du um dein Überleben kämpfen musstest, starben solche Bedürfnisse von alleine. Derek schaute auf, als hätte er es gehört. Und Stiles wandte sich schnell seinem Buch zu.

 

„Das hast du gemalt?“, hörte er Erica fragen. Er sah sie neben den Kindern hocken. Mit einem Handtuch über ihren Schultern, weil ihre Haare immer noch nass waren.

Claudia nickte und schob ihr den Rest ihrer Bilder hin.

„Schöner Fuchs“, lobte Erica und lachte dann auf. „Ist das Derek? Oh, mein Gott! Das sieht genauso aus wie Derek.“

Die Kinder kicherten leise mit, während Erica ihnen etwas erzählte. Stiles beobachtete auch sie. Ihr Grinsen, die Bewegungen ihrer schmalen Hände. Ihre Brüste unter dem Pullover. Sie war wunderschön, aber … Hatte er ein „Aber“? Er sah zu Derek. Sein Mund war zu einer harten Linie zusammengepresst. Sein Blick wütend. Stiles fühlte sich wieder ertappt. Was dachte Derek jetzt? Warum er sie angaffte? Dass er sich in ihre Beziehung mit Boyd einmischen wollte? Wenn er jetzt Stiles‘ Gedanken lesen könnte, würde er ihn dann immer noch so ansehen? So … enttäuscht? Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, wollte er sagen.

_Wie ist es dann?_

Es war kaum hörbar. Als spräche Derek hinter einem Vorhang. Und Stiles war im ersten Moment zu schockiert, dass Derek ihn verstanden hatte. Und geantwortet.

_Ich will nichts von ihr._

Mehr sagte er nicht. Dachte auch nichts mehr, denn anscheinend war er wieder ohne Schutz. Derek sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber es natürlich nicht tat. Er nickte nur und sein Gesicht enthielt nicht mehr die gleiche Missbilligung.

Zum Glück kam Scott in das Haus gerannt. Mit roten Wangen und einem riesigen Grinsen.

„Wir grillen!“, verkündete er.

Im Endeffekt rösteten sie nur Rehfleisch über offenem Feuer. Stiles fing noch weitere Blicke von Derek ein. Als er Scott beobachtete. Boyd. Isaac. Zum Schluss hatte sich der Alpha abgewandt. Seine Gefühle sogar für Stiles sichtbar wie der dunkle Rauch des Feuers. Die Betas verstummten nach und nach. Nur Scott plapperte weiter, als wäre er komplett blind und taub.

Am Ende war Stiles wieder bei Derek angelangt. Mit einer Antwort auf die Frage, die ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte. Die Erinnerung jagte eine neue Welle aus Gänsehaut über seinen Körper. Und etwas anderes. Scott brach abrupt ab und räusperte sich. Derek sah ihn an. Und alles, was Stiles las, war Entsetzen. Schock.

Stiles warf den Stock, auf dem immer noch ein Fleischstück briet, ins Feuer, nahm die Kinder mit und ging ins Haus.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Die Kinder wollen raus. Kommst du mit?_

_Bin gleich da._

Stiles schob den Papierstreifen, den er als Lesezeichen benutzte, in das Buch und legte es zu den anderen. Der Stapel neben seinem Bett wuchs mit jeder Woche. Dereks zahlreiche Entschuldigungen. Für Missverständnisse, erhobene Stimme. Für Claudias Schnupfen nach einer Schneeballschlacht. Einige Bücher waren keine Entschuldigungen. Er bekam sie scheinbar grundlos. Nicht, dass er sich beschwerte. Sie hatten endlich einen Status Quo erreicht. Derek benutzte seine Worte. Oder eben Gedanken. Und Stiles erlaubte ihm, zu bestimmten Zeitpunkten in seinem Kopf zu lesen. Denn das war das, was den Schutzschild aufhob. Stiles‘ Einwilligung. Er hielt inne und versuchte das Licht zu beschwören. Schon wieder. Aber es zeigte sich nicht. Auch nicht als Katze.

 

Er steckte die Früchte, die er gefunden hatte in seine Jackentasche. Es war Wochen her, dass sie Hagebutten gefunden hatten. Und inzwischen war er froh über jede Abwechslung zu Fleisch. Es war heute wärmer als sonst. Der schmelzende Schnee tropfte von den Ästen. Er musste bei dem Gedanken an Frühling einfach lächeln. Es gäbe mehr zu essen. Mehr zu tun. Die Hoffnung auf einen eigenen Garten erschien nicht mehr so lächerlich.

 

Er beobachtete Derek und die Kinder, die sich etwas im Schnee ansahen. Lasen vermutlich Spuren. Sein Blick blieb an Dereks Nacken hängen, Hals, der Linie seines Kiefers. Er berührte seinen eigenen Hals, wo Derek ihn damals vor gefühlten Jahren berührt hatte. Er rollte innerlich mit den Augen über seine Reaktion. Irgendwann in den letzten Wochen waren Begriffe wie „sexuell frustriert“ in seinem Wortschatz aufgetaucht. Zur gleichen Zeit tauchte auch ein furchtbares Grinsen auf Ericas Gesicht auf, wenn sie ihn sah. Zum Glück ging sie immer noch regelmäßig mit Boyd weg, um ihr Territorium zu überwachen. Er suchte sich einen dieser Tage aus, um Abhilfe zu verschaffen. Es war schon unangenehm genug gewesen, es tun zu müssen, während die Kinder in den Zimmern nebenan schliefen. Am nächsten Morgen kam dann wie immer Derek vorbei. Stiles vermied Blickkontakt. Als könnte Derek all die Dinge, die er letzte Nacht gedacht hatte, in aller Einzelheit in seinen Augen lesen. Es waren peinliche Stunden gewesen, die ihre Krönung in Scotts und Isaacs Besuch fanden. Denn Scott nahm ihn in der Küche zur Seite, um ihm zu erklären, wonach er für sie alle roch. Und dass er sich besser gründlich waschen sollte, um Ericas Kommentaren zu entgehen. Das tat er natürlich auch. Und fasste sich nicht wieder an.

 

„Alles okay?“, fragte Derek neben ihm.

Stiles lächelte flüchtig. „Ja. War nur in Gedanken.“

„Das bist du in letzter Zeit oft“, sagte der Alpha.

Stiles mochte das. Ihre neue Art von Kameradschaft. Dereks Gespür dafür, wann er nicht weiter nachfragen sollte.

 

Er beobachtete wie die Kinder vorsichtig durch den Schnee traten, um all die Tierspuren nicht zu zerstören. Es schien alles so ruhig. Fast perfekt. Er hatte es aufgegeben auf irgendein schlimmes „Bald“ zu warten. Vielleicht war es längst passiert. Vielleicht war es die Lichtkatze. Oder all die komischen Gefühle, die er jetzt für Derek empfand. Vielleicht war es das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Brust, wenn er an Dereks schockgeweitete Augen dachte, als Stiles erkannt hatte, was er von dem Alpha wollte. Dass er Stiles‘ „Aber“ war. Es gab Dinge im Leben, und besonders in seinem, die er einfach niemals haben konnte. Und das war okay. Irgendwie. Er kannte es nicht anders.

„Daniel, Claudia“, rief er. „Kommt, wir gehen nach Hause.“

 

 

„Bist du dir sicher?“

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Hab ich doch gesagt. Du bist doch eh jeden Tag hier. Und euer Haus …“ Er fuchtelte mit den Händen. Die Wahrheit war, dass deren Haus unbewohnbar war. Jetzt, wo der Schnee schmolz, merkten sie, dass das Dach undicht war. Scott hatte darüber nur gelacht. „Außerdem hat Erica dann freien Zugang zum Badezimmer.“

„Das hat sie auch so.“ Derek lächelte. Wurde wieder ernst. „Was ist mit Isaac?“

„Was soll mit ihm sein?“, fragte Stiles zurück. Er wusste natürlich, worauf Derek hinaus wollte. Aber Isaac war eben Isaac. Genauso harmlos wie Scott.

_Es ist okay. Wirklich. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Das wolltest du doch, oder? Diese ganze „Große Familie“- Sache. Besser als das kriegen wir es nicht hin._

„Es braucht nicht besser zu werden“, seufzte Derek. _Es ist bereits perfekt._

„Sagst du dann allen Bescheid?“

„Ja, mache ich.“ Derek stand auf und für einen Augenblick bewegte sich sein Körper in Stiles‘ Richtung. Als wollte er zu ihm gehen. Ihn wieder umarmen. Stiles‘ Fingerspitzen kribbelten in Erwartung. Panik. Fühlten bereits den rauen Stoff von Dereks Pullover.

„Danke“, sagte der Alpha und bewegte sich schon weg von ihm. Zur Tür.

 

 

Es gab nicht viel zu tun nach der großen Aufräumaktion bei ihrem Einzug. Sie richteten trotzdem die leeren Zimmer ein. Schossen Wetten ab, wie sehr sich Erica über den Einzug freuen würde.

„Es ist nur ein Badezimmer“, sagte Stiles

„Ist es nicht. Es ist das Gesamtpaket“, sagte Scott und grinste ihn wahnsinnig an. Isaac lachte aus dem Zimmer nebenan. „Du wirst das noch bereuen. Sie ist der absolute Horror! Sogar Derek geht ihr aus dem Weg.“

Stiles lachte mit. Er konnte es sich gut vorstellen.

„Deswegen versteckt er sich auch dauernd bei euch.“ Isaac bekam einen Lachanfall.

„Halt die Klappe!“, rief Scott. Sein Gesicht feuerrot. In Momenten wie diesen fragte sich Stiles, wie gut befreundet die beiden wirklich waren. Aber er hielt den Mund.

 

Nach dem Aufräumen entdeckten sie das Problem mit der Zimmeraufteilung. Es war doch nicht so viel Platz da, wie Stiles immer angenommen hatte. Nicht, wenn er sich und den Kindern einzelne Zimmer gab. Er könnte die beiden in einem Zimmer schlafen lassen, aber das wäre nur eine vorübergehende Lösung. Es war nur natürlich, dass Erica und Boyd sich ein Zimmer teilten. Und Isaac und Scott. Derek blieb übrig.

„Ich verstehe das Problem nicht“, sagte Derek. „Es ist immer jemand weg. Ich schlafe einfach in dem freien Zimmer.“

„Und wenn alle da sind?“

„Dann schlafe ich auf dem Sofa.“

„Das kannst du nicht“, sagte Stiles.

Und da war es wieder. Dereks „Du bist ein Idiot“- Gesicht. „Kann ich nicht?“

Stiles wusste nicht, was er entgegnen sollte. Dass sie theoretisch genug Zimmer hatten? Und als Alpha sollte er sein eigenes Zimmer haben. Zumindest einen festen Schlafplatz. Und er wollte keine komischen Rückenschmerzen haben, nur weil Derek schlecht geschlafen hatte. Er könnte in Stiles‘ Zimmer schlafen. Aber das sagte er natürlich nicht. Und damit war die Sache erledigt.

 

 

Erica stürmte abends das Haus, blieb aber in der Tür stehen, statt nach oben zu rennen. Sie schnaufte seltsam. Fast wie ein Tier. Sie und Derek sahen sich an und Erica lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das Stiles noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Derek blickte schnell weg, stocherte in dem Feuer.

 

Es gab wieder ein riesiges Abendessen. Für Ericas und Boyds Rückkehr und für Isaacs und Scotts Abschied. Daniel las danach Claudia vor und Stiles hörte mit halbem Ohr zu. Derek wusch ab. Es war alles wie immer. Es war perfekt. Und weil Erica grade ihr neues Zimmer bezog, erlaubte er es sich die Augen wandern zu lassen. Zu Derek. Er sah seine Unterarme mit den hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. Sah ab und zu ein Stück der Runen. Sie sahen anders aus als seine eigenen. Schienen ein Teil der Haut zu sein. Glatt. Nicht so vernarbt wie seine. Er strich über seinen Unterarm. Fragte sich wie sich Dereks Runen anfühlen mussten. Er hatte sie damals doch schon einmal …

Etwas zerbarst auf dem Boden. Ein Teller. Derek fluchte und wollte die Scherben aufsammeln. Aber dann drehte er sich um. Sah Stiles an und bedeckte seine Runen mit der Hand. Er schien fassungslos. _Du ...!_

Das war alles, was Stiles lesen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Er sah hinunter auf die Runen. Schluckte. Und dann strich er noch einmal über seine Haut. Derek schloss die Augen. Als er sie öffnete, leuchteten sie rot.


	23. Chapter 23

_Was war das? Was hast du getan?_

_Ich habe nichts getan._

Derek schien nicht überzeugt. Und Stiles auch nicht. Den er hatte es getan, oder? Aber wie? Nur weil er Derek anfassen wollte? Warum erst jetzt? Es war ja nicht das erste Mal …

„Was ist hier los?“

Sie drehten sich zu Erica um. Sie hatte nur ein T-Shirt an, ihre Haare hingen klitschnass hinunter. Aber es war egal, denn ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich orange.

„Klärt euren kleinen Ehestreit gefälligst woanders!“, knurrte sie. Und obwohl sie knurrte, lief Claudia zu ihr. Griff nach ihrer Hand.

Stiles wollte sich augenblicklich umbringen. Er sah zu Daniel, der sich in seiner Ecke des Sofas ganz klein gemacht hatte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, die Kinder irgendwie beruhigen …

„Raus!“, befahl Erica. Er stolperte zur Tür, griff nach seiner Jacke. Er hörte Dereks Schritte hinter sich und dann standen sie in der kalten Dunkelheit. Ihm war schlecht. Das ganze Abendessen lag jetzt wie ein Stein in seinem Magen. Er sah wieder die Augen der Kinder vor sich. War es bisher jedes Mal so gewesen? Er hatte nie gefragt, nicht einmal daran gedacht, sicher zu gehen, dass es den beiden danach gut ging. Dereks unnatürliche Wärme sickerte durch den Stoff seiner Jacke. Er dachte wieder daran, warum sie hier standen. Und das war zu viel. Er ging los. Weg von Derek. Und zurück zu dem alten Haus.

 

 

Als er reingehen wollte, hatte Derek ihn eingeholt und nach seinem Arm gegriffen. Stiles wirbelte herum. „Es tut mir leid, okay?“, sagte er und versuchte seinen Arm wegzuziehen. „Ich weiß nicht, was da genau passiert ist. Ich wollte nicht … Es war nicht meine Absicht. Und ich tue es bestimmt nicht wieder.“

 

Er konnte wieder nichts von Dereks Gesicht sehen. Aber er spürte die Wut auch so. Sah wieder das Rot in seinen Augen. Er hatte Angst. Wollte den Rest von Dereks Gesicht sehen. Um wenigstens zu wissen, dass er sich nicht verwandelt hatte. Er spürte die Wärme seinen Arm hochwandern und war nicht überrascht Pfoten auf seiner Schulter zu spüren. Derek ließ seinen Arm sofort los und trat zurück. Seine Augen geschockt in dem goldenen Licht. Er sah zwischen ihm und der Katze hin und her.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er.

„Mein Licht“, sagte Stiles. „Meine Magie. Denke ich.“

„Denkst du?“

Die Katze sträubte ihr Fell und fauchte. Dereks Augen glühten wieder rot. Stiles hatte genug. Er wollte endlich reingehen, um alleine zu sein und sich schuldig fühlen zu können.

 

„Warte!“ Derek griff wieder nach ihm. Ignorierte das Knurren der Katze. Stiles versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Keine Angst vor den Fangzähnen oder den blutroten Augen zu haben. Denn am Ende wusste er nicht, ob die Katze ihn schützen und Derek eventuell verletzen würde.

„Ich hätte dich nicht … angreifen dürfen“, sagte er.

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich schon entschuldigt gehabt. „Ist okay“, sagte er. Log.

„Nein.“ Derek ließ ihn endlich los. Er wirkte frustriert. „Es war nicht … Es lag nicht an dir.“ Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Und Stiles sah es. Wurde durch die Erinnerungen geschleift. Sah wieder Dereks Familie. Namen leuchteten in seinem Kopf auf. Und an manchen hing das Wissen, dass es Menschen waren. Die Winterkälte durchdrang seine Haut, seine Organe. Es waren alles Kinder. Und sie wurden alle getötet. _Abgeschlachtet_. Genauso wie alle, die sie zu schützen versucht hatten. _Eltern_. Nur Daniel blieb. Weil er ein Werwolf war. Weil er mit Derek und Laura nicht da war. Und es war noch damals gewesen. Als Stiles‘ eigener Vater noch gelebt hatte. Kurz bevor die Welt komplett den Bach runter ging. _Reinigungsaktion_. Durch andere Werwölfe.

Sie suchten danach nach Menschen. Weil das Rudel zu klein schien. Zu leer. Erica. Isaac. Boyd. Sie wurden trotzdem vertrieben, weil ein mächtigeres Rudel das Territorium für sich beanspruchte. Sie zogen umher. Auf der Suche nach einem Platz. Nach etwas Frieden. Sie fanden etwas anderes. Stiles sah die makellose Frau. Sie schien so perfekt in all dem Dreck und Wahnsinn. Sie half ihnen. Wegen Derek. Endlich war er zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen.

Ihr Rudel war riesig und sie stank praktisch nach Macht. Sie waren so froh gewesen. Sie stellten keine Fragen. Nicht woher die Macht kam. Wie sie es geschafft hatte. Bis der erste Alpha verschwand. Dann noch einer. Und dann Laura …

 

 _Nein!_ Stiles versuchte panisch die Mauer zu errichten. Er würde es nicht noch einmal aushalten.

 

Dereks Erinnerungen machten den Sprung. Fingen später an. Überflogen nur flüchtig den Schmerz, jetzt der Alpha zu sein. Machtlos. Harmlos. Sich weiter von ihr anfassen zu lassen. Mit ihr zu schlafen … Denn sie hatte Daniel. Das Rudel. Und Derek war jetzt nur …

 

 _Nein_. _Nein, das war er nicht_. Stiles wollte ihn berühren.

Aber Derek sah sofort eine andere Hand. Ein anderes Gesicht.

 _Ich bin nicht Kate_ , beharrte Stiles. _Ich würde dir niemals so etwas antun. Ich könnte nicht_ …

 

Er konnte genau den Moment sehen, als jeglicher Schutz weggefallen war und Derek ihn wieder so wie früher lesen konnte. Es waren nur Augenblicke, Bruchteile von Sekunden, bevor seine Welt erneut kippte.

 

„Ich kann das nicht“, flüsterte der Alpha. Sein Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen, weil er das Geheimnis in Stiles‘ Kopf fand. „Ich … kann das einfach nicht.“ Er verschwand. Er ging nicht einmal weg, sondern verschwand übernatürlich schnell in der Dunkelheit.

 

Stiles sog die eiskalte Luft ein, die ihm den Mund und Hals verbrannte. Zwang sie an dem Kloß aus Tränen vorbei. Die Katze wickelte sich warm um seinen Hals. Zu spät, dachte er.

 

 

Stiles blieb nicht lange. Es war zu kalt und die Kinder warteten auf ihn. Also schob er die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes. Dorthin, wo die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern lagen. Und jetzt auch Dereks Erinnerungen.

 

 

Claudia und Daniel saßen bei Erica, die ihnen vorlas. Sie schaute kurz auf, ihr Blick immer noch streng. Aber sie nickte ihm trotzdem zu. Er hatte jetzt wohl ihre Erlaubnis, in seinem eigenen Haus zu sein. Er blieb zuerst am Feuer, um sich aufzuwärmen. Claudia kam kurze Zeit später dazu und kuschelte sich an. Dann kam Daniel. Er hielt die Kinder fest. Hörte Ericas Schritten auf der Treppe zu, dem Knistern des Feuers. Konzentrierte sich auf die Atemzüge der Kinder. Denn ihre Nähe drohte ihn wieder zu zersplittern.

 

 

Derek war unten, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Er sagte nichts. Und Stiles sah ihn nicht einmal an. Er hatte bereits genug gesehen.

 

Es hätte so einfach sein können, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren. Aber was auch immer Stiles vergangenen Abend ausgelöst hatte, war immer noch da. Nur jetzt spürte er Derek. Spürte Wasser auf seiner Haut, wenn Derek duschte. Claudias Pusteblumenhaare zwischen seinen Fingern, wenn Derek ihr über den Kopf strich. Das Ziehen und Streichen von Kleidung auf seinem Körper, obwohl er sich nicht bewegte.

 

Da war noch mehr. Gedanken kamen und gingen wie Wellen. Berührten flüchtig sein Bewusstsein, ohne dass er sie erfassen konnte. Manchmal glaubte er sogar seinen Namen zu hören. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie es für Derek war. Fremde Hände an sich zu spüren. Fremde Sinneseindrücke. Ekelte er sich davor?

 

 

Es waren nur drei Tage. Für Stiles war es die längste Zeit seines Lebens. Er war erschöpft. Lag jede Nacht wach, weil ihn dauernd etwas weckte. Geräusche, Gerüche. Alpträume. Er wusste nicht, ob es seine eigenen oder Dereks waren. Am Ende machte es keinen Unterschied. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie beide nicht schliefen.

 

 

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Isaac am nächsten Morgen. Stiles war für einen Augenblick zu überrascht, um zu antworten. Er hatte Boyd und sein Schweigen erwartet. Oder Ericas urteilenden Blick. Aber sie waren weg. Er hatte sie selbst gestern verabschiedet.

 

„Raus“, sagte er. „Zapfen sammeln …“ Die Lüge konnte kaum offensichtlicher sein. Isaac nickte einfach nur. Wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, das er mit den Kindern anschaute.

„Bis später“, sagte er an der Tür. Niemand drehte sich um. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben unsichtbar. Er hatte erwartet, dass Scott ihn wieder begleitet. Oder irgendjemand verlangt, er sollte in der Nähe bleiben. Er erreichte schnell die Baumgrenze. Den Felsen, der den innersten Kreis ihres Territoriums markierte. Er ging trotzdem weiter.

 

 

An einer Eiche blieb er stehen. Atmete die kühle Luft ein. Es roch nach geschmolzenem Schnee. Nach Frühling eben. Er fühlte sich sofort etwas leichter. Freier. Bis er erkannte, dass es die Entfernung zu Derek sein musste. Er spürte nichts mehr über die Verbindung.

 

Er setzte sich auf eine der Wurzeln. Rieb sich über das Gesicht. Er war … fertig. Zu müde. Zu voll. Zu leer. Derek hatte gesagt, dass er es nicht konnte. Er war nicht der Einzige. Stiles hatte endgültig den Punkt erreicht, an dem er nicht mehr aufstehen und weiter machen konnte. Er schob den Ärmel hoch, sah auf die Runen. Er wünschte sich, sie hätten das nie gemacht. Dass er nie den Vorschlag gemacht hätte … Dass sein Inneres nicht mehr so wehtat. Er wünschte sich die Katze herbei, die bisher solche Wünsche immer erfüllt hatte. Glaubte ihre Pfoten auf seiner Schulter treteln zu spüren. Aber sie war nicht da. Konnte ihm diesen Wunsch niemals erfüllen.

 

 

Er musste langsam zurück. Sich um das Mittagessen kümmern. Er seufzte. Er konnte nicht einmal so lange für sich alleine sein, wie ihm danach war. Er wollte trotzdem noch ein Stück weitergehen. Vielleicht fand er ja irgendetwas, das aus seiner Lüge Isaac gegenüber Wahrheit machte.

 

 

Er sah auch gleich zwei Tannenbäume unten am Abhang stehen. Und es waren sogar Zapfen dran. Auf halbem Weg rutschte er natürlich aus. Er griff um sich, um seinen Sturz aufzuhalten, riss sich aber nur die Hand auf. Unten angekommen, stand er fluchend auf. Seine Hose war nass und zerrissen. Und seine Hand brannte, wo es aus den Schnitten blutete. Er stapfte wütend zurück zum Haus.

 

 

„Was..?“ Scott sprang sofort auf, als Stiles das Haus stürmte. „Stiles, ist alles …?“

„Alles bestens!“, sagte er und lief schnell nach oben. Schloss sich im Badezimmer ein. Unten gab es ein Stimmengewirr. Es war ihm egal. Er zog die nassen Sachen aus und warf sie in die Ecke. Drehte das Wasser auf. Seine Hände zitterten und er vermied es, sein Spiegelbild anzusehen. Ihm fiel die absolute Stille im Haus ein. Er hörte nicht einmal das übliche Knarzen von Holzdielen. Dann hämmerte jemand gegen die Badezimmertür. Drehte am Türknauf.

„Stiles, mach sofort die Tür auf!“

Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Und warum musste es ausgerechnet Derek sein?

„Geh weg“, sagte er. Hielt die immer noch zitternden Finger unter das heiße Wasser.

„Mach auf!“, knurrte Derek. „Oder ich breche die Tür auf!“

Stiles sah sich doch noch im Spiegel an. Und schaute sofort wieder weg. Er sah aus wie ein Geist. Er war inzwischen einer …

 

Er hörte Dereks Brüllen. Wie das Holz der Tür nachgab. Beobachtete das rotrosa Wasser, das in dem Abfluss verschwand. Ein furchtbares Splittern. Dann wurde er herumgewirbelt und sein Hinterkopf schlug an der Wand auf.

„Du bist verletzt!“, knurrte der Alpha in sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete er.

Derek presste ihn noch fester in die Wand hinein, ritzte mit den Klauen seine Haut auf. „Du! Bist! Verletzt!“

„Ich weiß!“, schrie Stiles zurück und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Derek schüttelte ihn durch, bevor er ihn losließ und seine Hände ausstreckte. So wie er dastand, sah er aus, als wollte er Stiles in seine Arme schließen. Und Stiles hasste sich dafür, dass sein Herz noch schneller zu schlagen begann. Und dann sah er, warum Derek ihn so anbrüllte. Seine Handflächen waren heil. Wie immer makellos. Er hob sofort seine eigene Hand. Sie war immer noch aufgerissen und blutete. Er hatte Angst. Er hatte die Verbindung doch gebrochen.

„Was hast du getan?“

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Er wollte das nicht … Er hatte nicht …

 

„Stiles!“ Derek klang aufgebracht.

Er sah die Panik in seinen Augen. In all dem Rot. Angst. Stiles lächelte. Spürte, wie seine eigene Angst sich zersetzte.

„Ich kann das auch nicht“, antwortete er. Verfluchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Die verräterischen Tränen. „Das ist doch das, was du wolltest?“

 

Dereks Gesicht verwandelte sich zurück. Er starrte ihn an. Und Stiles wollte ihm sagen, dass er kein Recht hatte, so verletzt auszusehen. So geschlagen.

 

Derek schwankte, als würde er auf ihn zufallen. Er streckte seine Arme aus, riss Stiles an sich. Und weil er so unglaublich erbärmlich war, klammerte er sich an Derek fest. Presste seine Tränen in dessen Pullover. Da war es wieder. Die klitzekleine Bewegung, als Derek seine Nase an seinem Hals rieb. Sein Atem viel zu heiß auf seiner kalten Haut. Er roch Dereks eigenen Duft. Der Geruch des ewigen Sommers. Er änderte sich, wurde tiefer. Er roch jetzt auch verbrannten Zucker. Popcorn. Vanille. Zuckerwatte. Es roch wie …

 

_Jahrmarkt. Sommerfest._

 

_Dein Duft._

 

_So rieche ich?_

 

Er schob Derek von sich. Diesmal war es eine ganz andere Art von Panik. Und Derek sah wieder wütend aus.

 

„Mach!“, befahl er. Hielt seine verletzte Hand mit eisernem Griff.

Stiles ließ es zu. So wie er Derek in seinen Kopf erlaubte. Er spürte noch einmal den ganzen Schmerz, als er sich die Hand aufgerissen hatte. Dereks Augen blitzten rot auf und Stiles schnappte nach Luft. Es war das merkwürdigste Gefühl. Wie der Schmerz. Nur anders. Derek ließ seine Hand los. Sie war wieder unversehrt. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Es tat auch nicht mehr weh. Er lächelte.

 

 _Danke_.

 

Derek sagte nichts.

Stiles las nicht einmal einen vorwarnenden Gedanken, bevor Derek ihn küsste.


	24. Chapter 24

Es hatte mehr von einem Biss als von einem Kuss. Stiles schmeckte Dereks Hunger. Seine Einsamkeit. Es glich so sehr seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Er wollte irgendetwas tun. Irgendwie antworten. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung. Es war sein erster Kuss. Derek zog sich augenblicklich zurück. Wurde sanfter.

 

„Papa?“

Sie prahlten auseinander. Daniel stand im Flur. Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Schaute hin und her. Stiles‘ Gesicht brannte. Das Ganze muss furchtbar ausgesehen haben. Er war praktisch halbnackt, die Tür lag in Einzelteilen auf dem Boden, und sie hatten beide … Wenigstens waren nirgendwo Blutspuren zu sehen.

 _Er kann es riechen_.

Stiles wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Daniel sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick flüchten.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, fragte er.

Stiles sah sofort zu Derek. Er wirkte seltsamerweise erleichtert.

„Ja, wir hatten uns gestritten.“ Derek ging auf Daniel zu, kniete sich vor ihm hin.

„Du hast Stiles wehgetan …“

Dereks Kopf sank. „Ja“, gab er zu. „Und es tut mir leid.“

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?“

Derek drehte sich zu ihm um. Stiles nickte und das schien Daniel endlich zu beruhigen.

Scott und Isaac erschienen plötzlich um die Ecke.

„Ähm“, war alles, was Scott sagte. Sein Gesicht war vermutlich genauso rot wie Stiles‘ eigenes. Stiles murmelte eine Entschuldigung und floh in sein Zimmer. Zog sich hastig an.

 

 

Die Kinder beobachteten ihn, während er kochte. Stiles spürte ihre kleinen, neugierigen Augen in seinem Nacken. Wartete auf Fragen. Legte sich die ganze Zeit passende Antworten zurecht. Wie viel hatte Daniel gesehen? Und gerochen? Würde er gleich hier neben dem Herd ein Gespräch über Blumen und Bienen halten müssen? Oder störten sie sich vielleicht daran, dass sie beide Männer waren? Dachten Kinder schon an so etwas? Waren sie nicht grundsätzlich vorurteilsfrei?

 

Derek war praktischerweise beschäftigt. Reparierte die Tür oben. Stiles hörte Gelächter und dann Dereks Knurren. Spürte Gänsehaut über seine Unterarme prickeln. Sprachen sie über ihn?

Er fluchte und wendete das Fleisch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um es gut gebräunt und nicht verkohlt zu nennen.

 

 

Das Schweigen beim Essen hatte diesmal eine neue Grenze von Peinlichkeit erreicht. Scott sah ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Derek sah ihn gar nicht an. Und Claudias Blick war … Er fühlte sich schuldig. Und er wusste nicht einmal warum.

 

Niemand sagte etwas. Und Stiles war der Letzte, der jetzt seinen Mund aufmachen würde. Beinahe wünschte er sich Erica zurück. Und schüttelte sich dann fast bei der Vorstellung. Sie wären jetzt tot, wenn Erica den Kuss mitbekommen hätte. Oder sie würden sich wünschen, sie wären es.

 

 

Die Kinder spielten oben Verstecken. Und Scott und Isaac hatten auf einmal draußen zu tun. Stiles sah auf das Buch auf seinem Schoß und dann wieder zu Derek, der natürlich abwusch. Stiles wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Eine Fortsetzung? Derek wirkte so, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Vielleicht war es auch nicht. Nicht für Derek. Stiles strich die Eselsohren glatt, die Claudia in die Seiten gemacht hatte. Er dachte natürlich an die Umarmungen, die Derek etwas Anderes bedeutet hatten als ihm. Vielleicht war es mit dem Kuss genauso. Er hatte keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen … Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, waren seine Eltern. Wie sie sich beim Spazierengehen immer an den Händen hielten. Oder die Art, wie seine Mutter seinen Vater beim Abendessen auf die Haare küsste. Er wollte auch so etwas. Das, was seine Eltern gehabt hatten …

 

Er hörte die Eingangstür. Sah Scott vorsichtig hinein schauen und die Luft beschnuppern. Er sagte etwas zu Isaac, bevor sie endlich hereinkamen. Stiles verfluchte seine blasse Haut. Was hatten sie sich gedacht? Dass sie mitten im Wohnzimmer übereinander herfallen würden? Vor den Kindern?

 

Oben polterte etwas und dann wurde es still. Stiles legte sofort das Buch zur Seite.

„Papa?“, rief Daniel von oben. Stiles sah Derek an. Er war wohl gefragt.

Derek lief nach oben und Stiles versuchte zu hören, ob alles okay war. Er merkte Scotts und Isaacs Gesichtsausdrücke erst, als sie schon dicht bei ihm saßen. Er rutschte tiefer in das Sofa.

„Also?“, begann Scott. „Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?“

Stiles wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Warum fragte er ausgerechnet ihn? Und Scotts ernster Blick machte ihm Angst.

„Sei nicht dumm“, sagte Isaac. „Natürlich sind sie zusammen. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.“ Und er sah Stiles dabei an, als wäre es ganz allein seine Schuld.

„Bevor wir hierher kamen, ist etwas passiert“, sagte Scott. „Ich darf dir nicht sagen was, aber …“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Stiles. Er stand auf, um der seltsam bedrohlichen Nähe der Betas zu entkommen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung!“

„Ich weiß von ihr“, wiederholte er. Unfähig den Namen auszusprechen. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist.“

Scott sah geschockt aus und Isaac nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Dann machen wir es kurz: Wenn du ihm wehtust oder das Ganze schief läuft, bringen wir dich um. Und bevor wir dich umbringen, wird Erica sehr viel Spaß mit dir haben dürfen.“

Stiles starte Isaac an. Ernsthaft? Die Drohung klang wie etwas aus einer Seifenoper. Oder „Wie bedrohe ich den eventuellen Partner meines Alphas für Dummies“.

„Stiles!“, rief Derek von oben und die Betas zuckten zusammen.

Stiles lief hoch ohne den beiden zu antworten.

 

„Hier drüben“, rief Derek. Er klang eher amüsiert als besorgt und Stiles wurde etwas ruhiger. Schüttelte das unangenehme Gefühl von vorhin ab. In dem Zimmer angekommen, war ihm sofort klar, was passiert sein musste. Er versuchte beim Anblick von Daniels jämmerlicher Gestalt nicht zu lachen. Dereks Mundwinkel zuckten auch die ganze Zeit.

„Komm“, sagte er zu Daniel und streckte ihm seine Hand hin. „Machen wir dich mal sauber.“ Daniel folgte ihm ins Badezimmer und hinterließ dabei im ganzen Flur

Rußspuren.

 

„Sie hat mich trotzdem gefunden“, schmollte er in der Badewanne, während Stiles die schwarzen Spuren im Badezimmer beseitigte.

„Du hättest dich dort gar nicht verstecken dürfen“, sagte Stiles. „Wir haben erst vorhin Feuer gemacht. Das war sehr gefährlich.“

„Mir ist nichts passiert.“

Stiles seufzte. Ein Werwolf-Kind mit all seinen Heilkräften musste ziemlich anstrengend sein. Wie erklärte man ihnen, was Gefahr bedeutete, wenn sie sogar einen Ausflug in den Kamin überlebten?

„Mach das trotzdem nicht nochmal“, sagte Stiles. Wuschelte durch Daniels nasses Haar. „Wir machen uns Sorgen, auch wenn dir nichts passiert.“

„Wie macht sie das?“, fragte der Junge und schob den gräulichen Schaum hin und her.

Stiles lächelte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht spürt sie einfach, wo du bist. So wie du weißt, wo Derek ist.“

„Aber sie ist kein Werwolf.“

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sagte ihm natürlich nicht, dass wenn sie immer im selben Haus spielten, sie früher oder später alle Verstecke auswendig wussten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich gegenseitig fanden.

 

 

Nachdem Daniel sauber war, putzten sie den Flur und Claudias Zimmer, wo Daniel sich versteckt gehabt hatte. Und weil Claudia geholfen hatte, musste sie am Ende auch gebadet werden. Es war schon lange Nacht, als sie die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatten, nur um festzustellen, dass sie auch voller Rußflecken waren.

 

Derek war längst in Ericas und Boyds Zimmer verschwunden, als Stiles aus dem Badezimmer kam. Er schlurfte zurück und fiel in sein Bett. Jetzt hatte er gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt mit Derek über den Kuss zu reden. Und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht war. Vielleicht war es besser so. Er hatte jetzt eine Gnadenfrist, bevor Derek ihn mit einem erneuten „Ich kann das nicht“ vernichtete.

 

Stiles warf das nasse Handtuch auf den Boden. Die Stimme seiner Mutter warnte ihn davor, mit nassen Haaren schlafen zu gehen. ‚Du erkältest dich wieder.‘ Er schob die Decke hoch bis unters Kinn und wartete auf die Wärme. Seine Gedanken drehten sich dabei im Kreis. Bald würde es Frühling sein, dann Sommer, sein eigener Duft, der Kuss, Derek, Sommer … Nach und nach wurde er ruhiger, sah abwesend zu wie die Magie das Licht stufenweise runterschaltete.

 

 

Eine Berührung weckte ihn, ließ ihn die Decke von sich wegstrampeln. Stiles atmete in das leere Halbdunkel aus. Es war niemand da. Die Berührung kehrte zurück. Er starrte auf seine Brust hinab, wo warme Finger über seine Haut strichen. Zerrten. Nur waren keine Finger da. Die unsichtbare Hand glitt tiefer. Strich durch die Haare unter seinem Bauchnabel. Stiles‘ Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung. Er ließ sich wieder zurück fallen und sah die dunkle Decke über sich an. Wartete darauf, was Dereks Hand tun würde. Denn es musste Dereks Hand sein … Sie blieb schwer vor dem Bund seiner Pyjama-Hose liegen. Fragend. Einladend.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles schloss die Augen. Berührte die Stelle, an der Dereks Hand ein Loch in seine Haut brannte. Es fühlte sich in keinster Weise so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Denn für einen Moment spürte er Dereks Handrücken, bevor er seine eigene Haut erkannte. Mit zitternden Fingern schob er die Hose hinunter, kickte sie weg. Die kalte Luft umschloss sofort seine Haut. Er schüttelte den Kopf, lachte fast. Was taten sie hier? Dereks Fingerspitzen krochen langsam hinab und Stiles schob seine Hüften ungewollt in die Berührung hinein. Er griff wieder blind nach Dereks Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten und berührte stattdessen sein Bein. Nur dass es sich nicht wie seins anfühlte. Es war unglaublich befremdlich sich selbst und jemanden anderen zur gleichen Zeit zu spüren. Die Empfindung wechselte mit seinen Gedanken hin und her. Also dachte er nur an Derek. Und spürte Muskeln, wo er selbst keine hatte. Eine viel heißere Haut als seine. Dereks Finger fanden das, was sie gesucht hatten. Sein Griff fest und sicher. Stiles krallte sich am Bettlaken fest, damit es nicht zu schnell vorbei war.

 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Ahmte nur Dereks Bewegungen nach. Es war wieder alles zu viel. Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Und irgendwie war es auch nicht genug. Er stolperte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken, spürte mal sich, mal Derek. Warum konnten sie es nicht zusammen tun? Nur der Flur trennte sie. Er dachte sofort an die Kinder. An Isaac und Scott, und ihre seltsame Warnung. Deswegen. Es änderte nichts an seinem Wunsch nach mehr. Er berührte seine Lippen, erinnerte sich an den Kuss. Fühlte sofort Dereks Mund, dessen Zunge, an seinen eigenen Fingerspitzen.

 _Stiles_.

Dereks Stimme war warnend in seinem Kopf. Rau. Er flüsterte Dereks Namen. Wusste, dass er es hören würde. Und hoffte, dass alle anderen schon schliefen. Sein Gesicht glühte. Sein ganzer Körper. Dereks Daumen streifte seine Unterlippe. Er öffnete den Mund und schmeckte das Salz der eigenen Finger und die Hitze von Dereks. Und für Sekunden schwebte er, trieb immer höher auf der Welle, die sich in seinem Unterleib aufbaute. Das Echo war das gleiche wie beim Schmerz. Nur tat es nicht weh. Es war … Als er kam, überwältigte ihn Dereks Duft. Und ein Gefühl, das sich sofort in drei Worte übersetzte.

 

 

Er hörte zuerst seinen rasenden Atem, spürte dann den viel zu kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Nichts mehr von Derek.

 

Stiles setzte sich auf. Fluchte. Er wusste, dass er nichts gesagt hatte. Der Gedanke, die anderen hätten es hören können, war unerträglich … Aber Derek. Die Verbindung war tot. Er hob das eiskalte Handtuch auf. Wischte sich ab. Wieder unter der Decke schien sein Körper nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, Wärme zu produzieren. Stiles fühlte sich so einsam wie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

 

Isaacs Augen verfolgten ihn den ganzen Morgen. Derek sah ihn kaum an. Aber es war nicht anders als sonst. Jedes Mal, wenn sie alleine im Raum waren, fand Derek etwas Dringendes zu tun.

„Ich komme mit“, sagte Stiles schwach, als Derek mit den Kindern nach draußen verschwinden wollte. Er zog sich schnell an und stolperte in unerwartet warme Luft hinaus.

 

Der Schnee schmolz. Es machte noch keinen Unterschied natürlich. Die Tierspuren waren nur besser zu sehen, wurden nicht durch Wind verweht.

„Papa!“

Derek drehte sich im selben Moment zu Claudia um wie er selbst. In Stiles‘ Brust glühte es kurz auf und er erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.

 

Claudia zeigte auf eine Öffnung unter der Schneedecke. Stiles hielt den Atem an. Winzige, zerbrechliche Blüten zitterten zwischen den Eiskristallen. Dabei war es mitten im Winter …

„Welchen Monat haben wir?“, fragte er.

„März“, sagte Derek. Das erste Wort, das er seit gestern zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er klang so sicher. Etwas braute sich in Stiles‘ Magen zusammen. Eine seltsame Art von Aufregung. Sie hatten Frühling. Und bald kam der Sommer. Er glaubte wieder Dereks Duft zu riechen.

 

 

Die Kinder liefen weg und suchten nach weiteren Pflanzen. Stiles blickte zu Derek. Jetzt war ein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu reden. Aber Dereks Gesicht war verschlossen, abweisend. Er zupfte die Rinde von einem Zweig ab. Stiles beobachtete die zerstörerischen Bewegungen und spürte die Rindenstreifen unter seinen eigenen Fingernägeln. Erinnerte sich daran, was diese Hände vergangene Nacht getan hatten. Ein Knacken. Derek warf den Zweig weg und ging hinüber zu den Kindern. Weg von Stiles. Er sah hinab auf die Blumen und schluckte die erneute Welle aus Schmerz hinunter. Ernsthaft. Was hatte er erwartet gehabt? Sie lebten immer noch mitten im Weltuntergang. Und Derek war … Derek eben. Kein Händchenhalten für sie, Spaziergänge oder geflüsterte Liebeserklärungen …

 

 

„Du solltest nochmal duschen“, sagte ihm Scott vor dem Abendessen. Sein Gesicht ein leuchtendes Rot. „Ihr … Du riechst nach ihm. Erica wird nicht glücklich sein.“

Stiles hätte Scott gerne gesagt, dass es ihm sonstwo vorbei ginge, ob Erica glücklich war. Und er seine Nase aus seinen Sachen heraushalten sollte.

„Danke“, sagte er stattdessen und trottete zum Badezimmer. Vorbei an Derek und den Kindern, die irgendetwas bastelten. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Derek ununterbrochen bei den Kindern war. Es war ein besseres Abwehrmittel als die Betas. Gedanken an Sex lösten sich in ihrer Gegenwart automatisch auf. Gespräche darüber waren von vorneherein ausgeschlossen … Stiles bewunderte ihn beinahe für diesen Plan.

 

Claudia lachte und Stiles drehte sich um. Sah ihre Ärmchen um Dereks Hals, während er so tat, als würde er sie beißen. Etwas sank in ihm, weil sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr so angesehen hatte, wie sie gerade Derek ansah.

 

Er drehte das Wasser voll auf, hielt seinen Kopf in den Wasserstrahl. Das heiße Wasser prickelte auf seiner Haut. Es tat weh und er streckte die Hand aus, um das Wasser kühler zu machen. Um Derek nicht dem gleichen Schmerz auszusetzen. Und zog die Hand wieder zurück. Wünschte sich, das Wasserrauschen in seinen Ohren würde die eigenen Gedanken übertönen.

 

 

Es war unerwartet still, als er endlich aus dem Badezimmer kam. Seine Haut rot und hoffentlich vollkommen geruchsfrei. Er ging nach unten, um zu sehen, ob Erica und Boyd endlich zurück waren. Und blieb stehen. Boyd saß auf dem Sofa, während Scott, Isaac und die Kinder aus dem Fenster schauten. Er ging auch hin, um zu sehen, was so spannend war.

 

Er sah Erica auf das Haus zukommen, während Derek zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Die Tür flog auf und Stiles‘ Knoten im Bauch machte Platz für Panik. War irgendetwas passiert? Wurden sie angegriffen?

Erica fixierte ihn. „Ich hab was für dich“, sagte sie und begann in den Taschen an der Tür zu kramen. Sie drückte ihm eine Metalldose in die Hände. Ihr erwartungsvolles Grinsen machte ihm wieder ein bisschen Angst, als er vorsichtig die Dose aufschraubte. Er erwartete Schlangen zu sehen. Eine abgetrennte Hand. Oder einen Kopf, der Größe der Dose nach zu urteilen.

„Es ist Mehl“, sagte er.

Erica nickte eifrig. „Sag mir bitte, dass du backen kannst!“

„Uh“, sagte Stiles. „Kann ich schon. Aber wir haben keine Eier … Oder Zucker …“

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt“, rief Boyd. Erica fletschte die Zähne.

„Wo hast du es her?“, fragte Stiles und drückte die Dose an seine Brust, als wäre es sein Erstgeborenes.

„Gefunden“, winkte Erica ab.

Stiles glaubte ihr nicht. Erst recht nicht nach Dereks Abgang.

 

Es war nur Mehl, Rentierfett und Wasser. Aber Stiles schwor, er hätte noch nie etwas Besseres gegessen. Die Betas seufzten im Chor, während sie noch mehr Fleisch in die Teigfladen wickelten. Sogar Derek schien zufrieden zu sein. Erica verdrehte die Augen nach einem erneuten Bissen.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte sie zu Stiles. Und für einige Sekunden verstummten alle Kaubewegungen. Nur die Kinder schmatzten weiter. Scott räusperte sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er. „Es ist das Beste, was ich je gegessen habe.“

Isaac nickte und Boyd warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu. Stiles lachte nervös in seinen Teller. Es war alles nur im Scherz gesagt worden, aber … Er sah zu Derek, der Erica anstarrte, ohne seinen fragenden Blick zu bemerken.

 

Stiles saß später auf dem Bett und überlegte, ob er sich überhaupt hinlegen sollte. Er schlief nachts kaum noch. Jemand klopfte an seiner Tür und er fluchte innerlich. Er hatte die beiden erst vorhin ins Bett gebrach. Sie sollten schlafen.

„Claudia“, begann er …

 

Es war Derek. Mit einem Kissen unterm Arm. Sie starrten sich schweigend an, bis Derek das Gesicht verzog.

_Kann ich reinkommen?_

Seine Stimme war schwach in Stiles‘ Kopf. Resigniert. Stiles nickte und wurde rot, weil es zu eifrig ausgesehen haben muss. Er schloss schnell die Tür, bevor Derek es sich anders überlegte.

 _Ich schlaf auf dem Boden. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast_.

Stiles hielt inne.

„Was ist mit dem Sofa?“, fragte er. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was Derek hier wollte.

 _Erica_.

Und das war die ganze Erklärung. Derek warf sein Kissen auf den Boden. Stiles sah zu, wie er sich dazu legte. Auf den Bettvorleger. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ein Hundevergleich lag ihm auf der Zungenspitze, aber er war sich sicher, dass Derek nicht lachen würde.

„Derek?“, fragte er.

„Stiles“, seufzte Derek. „Geh schlafen. Bitte.“

 

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Derek hielt die Augen geschlossen. Machte den Eindruck, als schliefe er längst.

Stiles kletterte in sein Bett und warf einen letzten Blick zu dem Werwolf auf dem Boden. Er wusste, dass er so nicht schlafen konnte. Nicht mit Derek so nah an seinem Bett. Er starrte die Decke an. Bewegte sich nicht. Für den Fall, dass der andere Mann doch schlief.

 

 

Etwas riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, schmeckte immer noch den Alptraum. Roch Lauras Blut. Er wischte den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich hinunter. Dereks Augen leuchteten rot. Zwei Lichter in der Finsternis.

Er wusste, was Derek fühlte. Würde es auch ohne die Verbindung wissen. Deswegen glitt er aus dem Bett, ganz und gar schwerelos in der Dunkelheit, und legte sich zu Derek. Dessen Brust hob und senkte sich bald immer langsamer unter Stiles‘ Hand. Und irgendwann zogen Dereks Arme ihn hoch, auf seinen Körper. Wärmten ihn. Stiles hätte gedacht, es wäre unbequem so zu liegen - es war perfekt.


	26. Chapter 26

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nicht fror. Deswegen schmiegte er sich zurück in die Wärme, bis er nach und nach erkannte, dass es ein anderer Körper war. Derek. Stiles war augenblicklich wach. Er spürte jetzt auch dessen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag an seinem Gesicht. Scheinbar noch schneller und lauter als sein eigener. Dereks Panik sickerte in ihn hinein und vertrieb die Wärme. Er wollte aufstehen. Er sollte es. Derek hielt ihn auf. Drückte ihn fester an sich und presste seine Nase gegen Stiles‘ Nacken. Und für Sekunden verband sich ihr Geruch, wurde zur Essenz von Sommer und Glück. _Kindheit_ , dachte Stiles. _Familie_.

 

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an den heißesten Tag des letzten Sommers vor der Junior High. An das Wassereis und Scotts Grinsen, während sie in ihren viel zu kleinen Planschbecken saßen, bis ihre Haut ganz schrumpelig war. An das Lachen seiner Mutter … Das Lachen von Dereks Eltern und die ersten Gehversuche seiner kleinen Nichte. An die Eiswürfel, die Laura ihm hinten in den Kragen seines T-Shirts fallen ließ.

 

Stiles wünschte sich das alles, wünschte es sich vom ganzen Herzen zurück. Aber … Dereks Arme spannten sich ein letztes Mal um ihn und fielen weg. Hinterließen eiskalte Streifen auf seinem Rücken.

 _Wir sollten aufstehen_.

Stiles rollte sich ungelenk weg, auf den kalten Boden. Sie sahen sich nicht an, während sie sich anzogen. Er ging nach unten, während Derek nach den Kindern sah.

 

Unten wurde er von einem seltsamen Geruch begrüßt. Seltsam, weil er sich sicher war, dass er nichts Ungewöhnliches roch. Er fühlte es eher. Er blieb vor dem Sofa stehen. Es war über und über mit grünen Zweigen bedeckt. Er hob eins davon auf und drehte es ratlos zwischen den Fingern, bis er es erkannte. Misteln.

 

Eine Hand knallte auf seinen Hintern und er wirbelte japsend herum. Ericas Grinsen hätte auch einer Hyäne gut gestanden.

„Wo bleibt mein „Danke“?“

Stiles lachte. Konnte nichts anders, denn die junge Frau war eine regelrechte Naturgewalt. „Danke, Erica“, sagte er ergeben und begann die Zweige einzusammeln. Sie verzog das Gesicht und machte ihm Platz. „Wie hast du sie überhaupt hierher bekommen?“

„Ich! Ich habe geholfen!“, rief Claudia stolz und hängte sich an sein Hemd, bis er sie endlich hochhob. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, aber ihr Gesicht war todernst. „Hat es funktioniert? Bist du jetzt glücklich, Papa?“

Stiles wurde rot und warf Erica eine Kopie von Dereks „Ich reiß dir gleich deinen Hals auf. Mit meinen Zähnen“ – Blick zu. Erica lachte und verschwand wieder nach oben. Claudias Hände zogen sein Gesicht wieder zu sich.

„Papa?“, fragte sie nochmal.

„Ja“, sagte er und küsste ihre Hand. „Ich bin glücklich.“

 

Derek kam im selben Augenblick die Treppe herunter, sein Gesicht verschlossen. Aber Claudia zappelte zufrieden in seinen Armen. Das war es ihm wert gewesen.

„Hilf mir jetzt“, sagte Stiles. “Wir müssen das alles wegräumen.“

 

Viel gebracht hatte es am Ende nicht. Das Sofa war vorerst ruiniert. Zumindest für die Werwölfe. Sie frühstückten alle zusammen auf dem Boden. Erica durch ihren Triumph noch unausstehlicher als sonst, bis Boyd endlich Erbarmen mit ihnen hatte und sie zu einem Spaziergang überredete.

„Dann gehen wir eben spazieren“, sagte sie und machte deutlich, dass mit _Spazieren_ etwas ganz anderes gemeint war. Stiles stellte sich taub und blind. Sah nicht einmal Derek an, der dicht bei ihm saß. Es war eine seltsame Art von Nähe. Derek wich zurück, wenn Stiles ihn aus Versehen berührte. Aber er rutschte auch nicht weg von ihm, um grundsätzlich alle Berührungen zu vermeiden.

 

Deswegen war er überrascht, Derek wieder vor seiner Tür zu finden. Scotts und Isaacs Zimmer war leer. Er hätte gerne gewusst, ob und womit Erica ihn diesmal bedroht hatte. Denn Derek wirkte so, als wäre er lieber woanders. Er warf sein Kissen trotzdem auf den Boden und setzte sich seufzend hin. Stiles zupfte an der Bettdecke und räusperte sich.

„Du brauchst nicht“, sagte er. „Ich meine, du kannst mit mir schlafen. Mit im selben Bett, wollte ich sagen!“

Er unterdrückte das Verlangen, seinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen den Nachttisch zu hauen. Er sah zu Derek, wartete darauf, dass er flüchtete. Und Derek stand tatsächlich auf und ging zur Tür. Irgendwo in Stiles‘ Bauch implodierte es, ließ seine Fingerspitzen unkontrolliert zittern. Es fühlte sich wie der Beginn einer Panikattacke an. Derek machte das Licht aus und Stiles hörte mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Erleichterung, wie er zurückkam. Er rutschte sofort auf die andere Bettseite. Es war ein Doppelbett, sagte er sich. Groß genug für sie beide. Sie würden sich nicht einmal berühren … Er hörte Dereks Bewegungen und die Luft, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte, strömte schmerzhaft aus ihm heraus. Derek lag wieder auf dem Boden. Das Bett kam ihm jetzt noch größer und kälter vor. Er schluckte die Enttäuschung hinunter. Versuchte es nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Immerhin war Derek noch im selben Raum. Aber es tat weh. Würde immer wehtun.

 

Eine Berührung weckte ihn mitten in der Nacht. Der Druck von warmen Fingern an seiner Schulter. Er hörte Dereks geflüsterte Entschuldigung. Starrte in die Dunkelheit, während Derek sein Gesicht in Stiles‘ Nacken presste und sofort einschlief. Eine fremde Art von Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Dereks Brustkorb vibrierte. Fast wie bei einer schnurrenden Katze. Stiles lächelte und presste seinen Rücken tiefer in Dereks Wärme. Es war immer noch perfekt.

 

Stiles schlief wieder durch. Stolperte morgens die Treppe hinunter, um von Dereks Lächeln begrüßt zu werden.

„Endlich“, sagte Erica und schlug ihm hart gegen die Schulter. „Ihr hättet das schon früher machen sollen.“

„Was denn?“, fragte Claudia und sah von ihrem Becher auf.

Stiles wollte Erica erdrosseln.

„Knuddeln, Liebes“, sang Erica und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, während sie Stiles ansah. Er fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden.

 _Ignorier sie._ _Sie weiß, dass nichts passiert ist. Sie provoziert nur_.

Derek klang resigniert, aber nicht wütend. Stiles nickte.

 

Danach schlief Derek jede Nacht in seinem Bett. Und es passierte wirklich nichts. Sie schliefen jeder für sich auf ihrer Hälfte des Bettes ein. Doch morgens wachten sie immer umeinandergeschlungen auf. Zuerst war es peinlich gewesen, bis auch das zur Gewohnheit wurde. Sie sprachen nicht darüber. Erica riss weiterhin anzügliche Witze, denn anscheinend war ein ausgeschlafener Derek auch viel besser gelaunt. Isaac beobachtete sie nach seiner Rückkehr mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. Scott sah sie dagegen gar nicht an. Stiles versuchte nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutete.

 

Stiles hielt es zuerst für einen Traum. Öffnete langsam die Augen und sah auf seine Hand an Dereks Brust. Dereks Finger strichen darüber. Immer und immer wieder. Es war diese Diskrepanz zwischen dem sonst festen Griff des Alpha und dieser sanften Berührung, die ihn in die Wirklichkeit warf. Sex kannte er. Hatte angenommen, dass es alles sein würde, was er je von Derek bekam. Das war kein Sex. Fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht danach an. Dereks Finger bewegten sich nicht mehr. Stiles wartete auf die übliche Reaktion. Die Überläufe von Panik. Er spürte auch etwas, wusste nur nicht, was es war … Und er schlief wieder ein, bevor er es identifizieren konnte.

 

 _Stiles_ …

Er drehte sich um. Derek sah sofort weg. Schon wieder. Stiles beugte sich zurück zu dem üblichen Stück Fleisch für das Mittagessen. Seine Haut prickelte heiß. Er spürte wieder Dereks Blick auf sich. Es ging schon den ganzen Vormittag so. Früher oder später hörte er seinen Namen aus Dereks Gedanken. Aber das war’s dann auch. Er konnte nur ahnen, woran der Alpha dachte. Hinter seinem Bauchnabel flatterte es ununterbrochen und er blickte auf die Runen an seinem Unterarm. Musste an ihre gemeinsame Nacht denken …

„Gibt es bald was zu essen?“, rief Isaac.

Die Klinge rutschte am Knochen ab und Stiles fluchte. Wie durch ein Wunder blieb seine Hand unverletzt. „Ja“, antwortete er Isaac ohne ihn anzusehen. In Isaacs Gesicht gab es schon lange nichts mehr Harmloses zu sehen. Nicht, wenn er Stiles ansah. Dereks Sorge und Entschuldigungen waren ein Murmeln in seinem Hinterkopf.

 _Ich bin okay_ , sagte er unnötigerweise. _Das Messer ist nur stumpf. Glaube ich_ …

Er hörte Dereks ernste Stimme und Isaacs Schnauben. Dann jaulte er kurz auf.

Stiles verzog das Gesicht. _Toll gemacht. Jetzt hasst er mich noch mehr_.

 _Er hasst dich nicht_ , sagte Derek mit einem Seufzen.

Stiles musste lächeln. Denn anscheinend gab es eine telepathische Version von Dereks „Du bist ein Idiot“-Seufzers.

 

Stiles wachte auf, weil Dereks Lippen seinen Nacken streiften, die Haut empfindlich durch das Kratzen von Bartstoppeln. Dereks Körper presste ihn in die Matratze, deckte ihn zu. Er schlief bestimmt, dachte Stiles. Die Berührungen unabsichtlich. Menschliche Zähne schabten über die Haut seiner Schulter.

 _Ich bin wach_.

Stiles versteckte sein Gesicht in dem warmen Stoff des Kissens. Wünschte sich, er könnte noch seinen Herzschlag vor dem Werwolf verbergen. Aber es war zu spät. Derek küsste wieder seinen Nacken, seine Schulter. Stiles erinnerte sich an den Kuss im Badezimmer.

 _Dreh dich um_.

Das Bett knarzte, während Stiles sich auf den Rücken drehte. Es war nur Küssen, sagte er sich. Aber sein Gesicht brannte und er konnte nicht in Dereks Augen sehen.

Diesmal fing der Kuss sanft an, langsam. Und Stiles berührte genauso sanft Dereks Gesicht. Haare. Er zog leicht daran und der Kuss wurde tiefer.

 

Derek riss sich plötzlich aus seinem Griff und seufzte. Stiles‘ Inneres drehte sich sofort um. Hatte er etwas Falsches getan? Er leckte sich über die Lippen, unsicher, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

„Es tut mir leid …“


	27. Chapter 27

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. Runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und Stiles hörte plötzlich Isaac und Scott am anderen Ende des Flurs reden.

„Lass sie doch“, zischte Scott.

„Tu jetzt nicht so, als wäre es dir egal!“

Danach wurden die Stimmen schnell leise, als würden sie sich von ihnen entfernen. Es war genug, um jegliche Erregung abzutöten. Stiles war sich sicher, dass jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut krebsrot leuchtete. Wie machten es Werwölfe, wenn jeder jeden hörte? Hatten sie gar keinen Sex? Derek schnaubte.

_Schallisolierte Räume?_

_Manchmal._

_Nur manchmal? Und die restliche Zeit?_

Derek schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und rollte sich weg. Stiles starrte die Decke an. Er sollte erst einmal positiv denken und dankbar dafür sein, dass es nicht Erica war, die sie gehört hatte. Aber Isaacs Worte kehrten immer wieder zurück. Sie brauchten irgendeinen anderen Ort. Oder er sollte ihr Zimmer mit Runen schützen. Er zog sich die Decke übers Gesicht. Es war lächerlich. Er plante doch tatsächlich mit Derek zu schlafen. Wollte sogar Magie dafür verwenden. Dabei hatte niemand gesagt, dass Derek auch mit ihm schlafen wollte.

„Dann sage ich es jetzt.“

„Oh, mein Gott!“ Stiles warf die Decke weg. Seine Gesichtshaut brannte regelrecht ab. „Geh weg!“

Derek ging lachend raus. Stiles hielt den Atem an. Versuchte, sich das Geräusch für immer zu merken. So tief in seine Erinnerungen zu schreiben, dass er es niemals vergaß.

 

Das Frühstück gab es wieder auf dem Teppich. Alles war so wie immer. Dachte Stiles und half Claudia ihr Fleischstück kleinzuschneiden. Als er sich umdrehte, stieß er mit der Schulter gegen Derek. Die Entschuldigung lag ihm schon auf den Lippen. Aber dann tat Derek etwas, was er niemals erwartet hätte. Nicht in diesem Universum. Er erstarrte, spürte immer noch diese paar Quadratzentimeter Haut, wo Derek seinen Nacken geküsst hatte. Scott murmelte Flüche und hob das Essen auf, das ihm hinuntergefallen war. Isaacs Blick war tödlich. Aber Stiles sah genug Ratlosigkeit darin, um nicht wie sonst wegzusehen. Er schob sein Kinn vor und hielt den Augenkontakt. Sein Herz trommelte wild, überschlug sich regelrecht, als Isaac tatsächlich wegsah. Der Triumph kam ihm so lächerlich vor. Bis er Dereks Stolz spürte. Er hätte viel zu gerne gewusst, was der Grund dafür war. Aber er merkte auch die Blicke der Kinder. Wieder lauernd. Erwartungsvoll. Er sollte wirklich mit den Beiden reden. Zumindest mit Claudia.

 

Natürlich kam er nicht dazu. Claudia verschwand mit ihren Malsachen nach oben. Das machte ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er ihr schon lange nicht mehr beim Malen zugesehen hatte. Hatte keine Ahnung, was sie am liebsten zeichnete. Oder welche Stifte ersetzt oder angespitzt werden mussten. Bevor er ihr folgen konnte, hatte Daniel nach einem neuen Buch gefragt. Und als die anderen nach draußen gingen, zeigte er ihm seinen ersten selbstgeschriebenen Text. Einen Brief an seine Mutter. Stiles wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er las die wenigen kritzeligen Zeilen. Befürchtete, er müsste dem Jungen erklären, dass seine Mutter tot war.

 _Du solltest kommen_ , rief er Derek über die Verbindung zu. Er konnte ihm den Inhalt des Briefs nicht sagen. Nicht ohne Tränen und nicht ohne den Jungen um Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben.

„Das solltest du Derek zeigen“, sagte er. Strich Daniel durch die Haare. Und dann hörte er schon die Tür und spürte Dereks Hand an seiner Schulter.

„Ich bin draußen“, murmelte Stiles und ließ die beiden alleine. Scott und Isaac waren nirgendwo zu sehen und er atmete gleich etwas leichter.

 

Seine Füße führten ihn zum alten Haus. Er strich über die Risse und Splitter in der Tür, die Derek vor scheinbarer Ewigkeit dort hinterlassen hatte. Es hatte etwas Nostalgisches. Als würde er noch einmal das Haus sehen, in dem er mit seinen Eltern gelebt hatte. Aber der Ort war meilenweit entfernt. Und existierte bestimmt nicht mehr.

 

Diesmal blieb Stiles an den Treppenstufen sitzen, versteckte sich nicht im dunklen Inneren. Denn diesmal gab es auch keinen Grund sich zu verstecken. Er dachte an Daniels Brief. Fragte sich, ob Derek derselbe Satz berühren würde wie ihn. Ob er auch mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er rutschte auf dem kalten Holz herum.

„Bist du okay?“

Stiles sah hoch. Er hatte Derek nicht herankommen gehört. Er nickte. Denn im Großen und Ganzen war er okay. „Solltest du nicht bei ihm sein?“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zu ihm. Presste seine Schulter gegen Stiles‘. „Sie spielen wieder Verstecken“, sagte Derek und rückte noch ein Stück näher. „Scott passt auf sie auf.“

Stiles fragte nicht, wo Isaac war. Der passte bestimmt auf ihn und Derek auf. Er sah sich um. „Wollen wir reingehen?“, fragte er Derek und zeigte auf die Tür hinter ihnen.

Derek zucke mit den Schultern und half ihm hoch. „Ist dir kalt?“

„Ein bisschen“, log Stiles. Sah noch Dereks Lächeln, bevor dieser die Tür schloss und sie in Finsternis hüllte. Er griff instinktiv nach Dereks Hand. Erst dann erinnerte er sich an das Licht und die Katze, versuchte sie zu beschwören. Die Katze glitt aus seiner Brust und streckte genüsslich ihre Pfoten. Er spürte Dereks Vorsicht, seinen Drang, mehr Abstand zwischen sich und der Magie zu haben. Die Katze rieb nur einmal kurz ihren Kopf an Stiles‘ Kinn und sprang hoch. Als wollte sie etwas fangen. Noch im Sprung explodierte sie, hinterließ eine Wolke Funken, die im Raum schwebten und alles in goldenes Licht tauchten. Es war wunderschön, dachte Stiles. Er stupste einen der Lichtpunkte an, der quer durch den Raum trieb. Wie schwerelos.

 

Er sah zu Derek, der ihn lächelnd ansah. Nicht die magischen Glühwürmchen. Sie waren alleine, begriff Stiles. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem wirklich alleine. Und schon stand Derek vor ihm. Es war kein Kuss. Es war eine Kollision. Sie stolperten über etwas auf dem Boden und noch im Fall begann Stiles zu lachen. Er landete in Dereks Schoss, mit dessen unnatürlich heißen Händen an seinen Hüften. Er hörte auf zu lachen. Dachte an ihr gemeinsames Aufwachen diesen Morgen. Derek war still und sein Blick unerträglich schwer. Stiles küsste ihn wieder, brachte Derek dazu, die Augen zu schließen. Dann waren es nur Sekunden. Wieder dieser Zug an den Haaren, spitze Eckzähne an seiner Unterlippe. Stiles dachte nicht nach, griff zwischen sie, öffnete Dereks Hose, dann seine eigene …

 

„Warte. Stiles! Warte …“

Derek schob ihn von sich. Stiles spürte die Hitze unangenehm durch seine Haut brennen. Die Erniedrigung war komplett. Er wollte aufstehen und ganz weit weglaufen. Dereks Hände hielten ihn, wo er war.

„Warte“, wiederholte er. „Nicht so. Ich will dir nicht wehtun.“

 _Zu spät_ , dachte er bitter.

 _Ich will dich nur vorbereiten_ , erklärte Derek.

Stiles fragte sich, wozu das gut wäre. Wie er das tun wollte. Und zum ersten Mal gab es ein Bild von Derek. Das allein machte ihn sprachlos. Und dann begriff er, was er sah. Er selbst, kniend. Die Beine gespreizt. Und Derek … Sein Mund war … Stiles‘ Herzschlag stolperte sekundenlang, während Derek gegen seine Schulter lachte. Dann begann er schon damit, ihn auf den Boden zu drücken. Stiles schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht ernst meinen! Gab es keine andere Möglichkeit?

 _Nicht ohne ein Gleitmittel_.

 

Stiles schloss die Augen. Trotzdem. Er konnte Derek so etwas nicht machen lassen … Er brauchte irgendetwas. Die Magie sprudelte hoch und er verzog das Gesicht. Das Gefühl war befremdlich. Derek zog ihn zu sich und er spürte dessen Finger seinen Rücken hinabgleiten, austesten. Er wollte wieder widersprechen, sich wehren, aber der erste Finger glitt in ihn hinein und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Versteckte sein Gesicht an Dereks Schulter. Und dann kam das Gefühlsecho. Völlig unerwartet. Was Derek fühlte, während er ihn ertastete. Derek summte zufrieden. Konzentrierte sich darauf, was Stiles empfand.

 

 

Zwei Finger bewegten sich jetzt in ihm. Als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Als wäre es so einfach. Vielleicht war es das auch. Derek war kein Kind. Er wusste, was er tat. Denn natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal. Wie oft? Nur mit ihr?

_Nicht!_

Die Finger verschwanden. Ließen ihn seltsam kalt, obwohl er überall brannte. Stiles glaubte wieder, alles verdorben zu haben. Und wieder war da der Drang sich zu entschuldigen, aber das einzige Wort, was ihm auf den Lippen lag, war _Bitte_.

Derek küsste es weg, sein Atem unvorstellbar heiß in seinem Mund. Zog ihn näher zu sich und Stiles wünschte sich, er würde doch liegen. Damit Derek nicht jede seiner Reaktionen von seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Nicht den Schmerz spürte. Das viel zu langsame Gleiten. Stiles schloss die Augen. Suchte nach etwas, um sich festzuhalten. Er fand das Echo, Dereks Feedback, und atmete überrascht aus. Derek hielt still, wartete, aber Stiles spürte die eigene Hitze, den Druck, den Zwang, sich zu bewegen. Also bewegte er sich. Zuerst nur zögernd. Bis Derek ihm bei jeder Bewegung entgegenkam. Er rieb sein Gesicht an Stiles Hals, an der Stelle, wo er in die Schulter überging. Dereks Verlangen zu beißen war überwältigend. Machte ihn schwindelig. Stiles nickte schwach. Versuchte die Worte zu finden. Zu formen.

_Beiß mich!_

Derek machte einen gebrochenen Laut. Zögerte. Aber dann spürte Stiles das Kratzen von Zähnen. Menschlichen Zähnen. Und dann kam endlich der Schmerz.

Das war der letzte Tropfen. Schob ihn über die Grenze. Derek gefror unter ihm. Stiles hörte nur noch einen letzten Gedanken. Wusste nicht einmal, ob es von ihm oder von Derek kam.

 _Mein_.

 

Er wachte auf, weil Derek ihn wachrüttelte. Stiles sah noch dessen abstehende Haare, wo seine eigenen Finger gewesen waren, Dereks fast unsichtbares Lächeln. Spürte immer noch das Ziehen in seiner Schulter. Alles Fetzen, die er in seinen Erinnerungen versteckte, bevor er das Klopfen hörte, Scotts Stimme, die ihre Namen rief.

 

Stiles dachte sich nichts dabei, ordnete so gut es ging seine Kleidung, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Sein Gesicht war wieder rot, wusste er, aber er würde sich nicht verstecken oder sich dafür schämen …

Scotts Gesicht war kreideweiß. Und obwohl Stiles nicht wissen konnte, was geschehen war, las er in Scotts schockgeweiteten Augen bereits das, was dieser aussprach.

„Claudia ist weg …“


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles fühlte nichts, während er zurück zum Haus rannte. Gar nichts. Er suchte nach irgendeinem Gefühl, einem Fetzen Panik. Etwas, das ihn weckte.

„Claudia!“, schrie er, sobald er im Haus war. „Claudia?!“

Er öffnete alle Schränke, alle Türen. Erinnerte sich an jedes einzelne ihrer Verstecke, die Daniel zum Verzweifeln gebracht hatten. Nur flüchtig nahm er den Jungen wahr, der starr im Wohnzimmer hockte und weinte. Stiles fühlte immer noch nichts. Er hörte bald Scotts und Dereks Stimmen, die auch riefen. Sah sie durch das Haus rennen, um ihren Duft zu finden. Ihr Zimmer war leer, alle Zimmer waren es. Er sah in den Kaminen nach. Wartete darauf, dass sie irgendwo lachend heraussprang. Er würde dann mit ihr schimpfen und sie festhalten. Und alles würde gut sein …

 

„Claudia“, flüsterte er. Sah hinter den Vorhängen nach. Im Wäscheschrank.

Überall, wo er nachsah, ging das Licht an. Als ob es in irgendeiner Weise helfen würde. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an eine Episode einer Gruselsendung, in der ein Haus ein Kind verschwinden ließ. Es verschluckt hatte.

_Wo ist sie?_

Die Magie schwankte hin und her. Dachte nach. Aber es wusste keine Antwort darauf.

_Habt ihr sie?_

_Nein._

_Ist sie im Haus?_

_Nein._

Er lehnte sich an die Wand, spürte endlich etwas eiskalt durch seine Organe kriechen.

 

„Sie ist nicht da“, sagte Derek. „Draußen gibt es keine Spur.“ Seine Stimme genauso hohl, wie Stiles sich fühlte.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete er. Erinnerte sich daran, wie sie vorhin die Treppenstufen hochgelaufen war. An ihre Haare, die wieder länger, aber immer noch flaumig waren … Gott, wie lange war es her? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Wo war sie jetzt? War sie einfach rausgegangen? Versteckte sie sich im Wald? Wenn er nur zu Hause geblieben wäre! Und was hatte er stattdessen gemacht? Er hatte mit Derek geschlafen. Versteckt in einem verlassenen, dreckigen Haus. Stiles erinnerte sich an jedes Mal, als er sie vernachlässigt hatte, weil er zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. Mit Derek. Es war alles seine Schuld. Wie immer war es seine Schuld. Zuerst sein Vater. Und jetzt Claudia … _Laura_. Er sah hoch. Bemerkte Dereks schockgefrorenes Gesicht, während er mit eigenen Schuldgefühlen kämpfte. Mit eigenen Erinnerungen. Stiles wollte irgendetwas sagen. Er sollte es. Aber da war etwas in Dereks Gedanken, das ihn stoppte. Derek fühlte sich schuldig, ja. Aber er hatte keine Angst, machte sich keine Sorgen.

Und dann war sie endlich da. Die Panik. Und so viel Wut. „Wo ist sie?“

Derek sah ihn endlich an, zuerst verwirrt, dann erschrocken. Stiles sah das goldene Leuchten der Katze in dessen Pupillen spiegeln. Auf Dereks Gesicht.

„Wo. Ist. Sie?“

Derek schüttelte den Kopf und trat zurück, prallte gegen den Türrahmen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er. „Stiles? Beruhige dich bitte. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Ich habe nichts damit …“

„Wo ist Isaac?“, unterbrach er ihn.

„Draußen“, sagte Derek schnell. „Er sucht bestimmt nach ihr.“

Stiles spürte, dass es keine Lüge war. Aber da war noch etwas, versteckt im Dunkeln Dereks Gedanken. Etwas, das er verschwieg. Und das machte ihn nur wütender.

„Warte“, sagte Derek. Hob seine Hände. Stiles hörte erst jetzt das Knistern in der Luft, sah den Raum orange glühen. Derek näherte sich ihm in winzigen Schritten. Er hatte Angst … Derek hatte Angst vor ihm.

 

„Sie ist nicht dein Kind“, sagte Derek.

„Doch!“

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“ Derek sah sich um, suchte nach Worten. „Weißt du, wer ihre Eltern waren?“

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Die Katze wurde kleiner, legte sich um seine Schultern. Er war verwirrt. Was sollten diese Fragen? Sie sollten Claudia suchen!

„Ich habe sie gefunden. Sie war alleine.“

„Hier?“

„Nein.“

Derek schien erleichtert.

Stiles bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. „Kennst du sie?“

„Nein!“

„Was soll dann die Fragerei?“

„Ich glaube … Sie ist kein Mensch. Kein normaler Mensch“, korrigierte er schnell.

Stiles starrte ihn an. Ernsthaft? War er auf den Kopf gefallen? Krank?

„Denk doch mal nach. Hat sie nicht mal irgendetwas getan? Oder gesagt?“

Stiles schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Gott“, seufzte Derek. „Ich wusste vom ersten Augenblick an, dass sie anders ist. War wirklich nichts?“

Stiles überlegte, ging seine Erinnerungen durch, nur um Derek zu beweisen, dass sie ein ganz normaler Mensch war. Er erinnerte sich an den Ort, an dem er sie gefunden hatte.

Derek hob seine Hand. „Waren da andere Menschen? Tote?“

„Was ist das für eine Frage?“

„Bitte, Stiles.“ Derek klang müde.

Stiles überlegte. Der Ort war verlassen gewesen. Keine Spuren von Menschen. Damals hatte er nur Angst gehabt von Werwölfen gefunden zu werden. Hatte diesen Ort sogar bewusst ausgesucht, weil es keinen Grund gab, dort nach Menschen zu suchen.

„Fandest du es nicht merkwürdig? Dass an so einem Ort ein Kind überlebt hatte?“

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht war sie mit ihrer Familie unterwegs gewesen. Vielleicht hatten ihre Eltern sie dort versteckt, während sie die Werwölfe weglockten …

„Würde nichts bringen“, sagte Derek. „Jemand hätte sie trotzdem gefunden. Wie seid ihr hierhergekommen? Woher wusstest du von dem Ort?“

„Ich wusste nichts davon.“ Er hatte nur gemerkt, wie unglaublich still und leer die Gegend war. Wollte anfangs nur an der Grenze ein Versteck finden, aber dann waren sie mitten in den toten Wald spaziert, bis sie Häuser gefunden hatten, weil Claudia damals zwischen die Bäume gezeigt und _Mama_ gesagt hatte.

„Siehst du!“

„Das heißt nichts. Vielleicht hatte sie hier früher mit ihren Eltern gewohnt.“

„Das Essen! Du hast es nicht für sie gereinigt wie für Daniel. Für alle, die keine Magie besitzen, muss der Wald giftig gewesen sein.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Macht ein Kind vergiftet hätte“, antwortete er.

Derek seufzte. Er hatte keine Argumente mehr. Hatte genug von der Unterhaltung.

Und Stiles auch. „Selbst, wenn du Recht hast“, sagte er. „Sie ist nur ein Kind. Sie ist jetzt irgendwo draußen. Ganz alleine …“ Seine Stimme brach. Er hatte Angst. Angst um sie. Wenn ihr etwas passieren würde … Er würde es nicht überleben. Er könnte es nicht. Er würde dann … Er wollte zur Tür, um endlich nach draußen zu gehen, um sie zu suchen. Derek fing ihn ab, ließ ihn aber sofort wieder los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Es ist schon dunkel. Du wirst sie so nicht finden können. Ich rufe die anderen“, sagte Derek leise. Berührte ihn in Gedanken und ging. Augenblicke später spürte Stiles seinen Brustkorb vibrieren, aber er hörte Dereks Ruf nicht. Er schloss die Augen und wartete.

 

Er spürte Ericas und Boyds Näherkommen durch Derek. Wusste, dass Isaac unten im Haus war. Dass er nichts gefunden hatte. Nicht einmal eine Fährte. Unten gab es bald Gepolter und Knurren. Als er die Treppe runtergelaufen kam, hörte er den Knall, spürte den Schlag auf der eigenen Wange. Boyd hielt Erica fest umklammert, während sie um sich schlug und Derek zu erreichen versuchte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Derek war … Die gleiche Scham brannte durch seine Eingeweide und er hielt sich am Geländer fest.

„Du hast es mir versprochen!“, schrie Erica. „Du hast geschworen, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert! War es das wert gewesen?“

Ihr Blick streifte Stiles. Genauso hasserfüllt. Genauso schmerzhaft. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück. Lief in Claudias Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Auf ihrem Bett lagen immer noch die Blätter, als würde sie jeden Augenblick zurückkommen. Jemand klopfte. Derek. Er antwortete nicht. Er konnte dessen übliches _Tut mir leid_ nicht hören. Nicht jetzt.

 

_Stiles …_

Die Tür ging auf und er setzte sich auf das Bett, um so weit wie möglich von der Tür zu sein.

„Stiles.“ Ericas Stimme.

Er hatte das nicht erwartet, nicht nach der Szene unten. „Seid ihr mit eurem Machtkampf fertig?“, fragte er. Er wollte wütend klingen, sie verletzten. Und Derek. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er klang einfach nur jämmerlich. Denn es war nicht Ericas Schuld. Und ganz bestimmt auch nicht Dereks.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Erica. „Ich wollte nicht … Ich hatte nicht vor …“

Stiles lächelte schwach. Sie log. Sie wollte sie verletzen. Deswegen antwortete er nicht. Hob eins der Bilder auf. Eins mit einer schwarzen Katze, die wie ein Wolf aussah.

„Sie hat dich gut getroffen“, murmelte Erica zu Derek.

„Das ist eine Katze“, korrigierte Stiles sie.

„Oh“, sagte Erica. „Es sieht genauso aus wie Derek als Wolf.“

Stiles sagte ihr nicht, dass Claudia unmöglich wissen konnte, wie Derek als Wolf aussah. Er wusste es ja auch nicht.

 _Doch_.

„Was?“

„Du kennst meine Wolfform“, sagte Derek und Stiles wollte widersprechen, aber Derek zeigte ihm eine Erinnerung: Stiles an einem Tannenbaum, sein Lächeln, Leere, wo er sich befand, umgeben von einer Wolke aus Harz, bevor alles im blauen Schmerz aus Akonit verschwand.

„Das warst du?“ Stiles erinnerte sich nur schwach an den Tag. Aber ihm wurde klar, dass danach alles angefangen hatte. Daniel, das Rudel, die Magie …

Er nahm das nächste Blatt. Sah ein Kind, das Daniel sein müsste. Blatt und Blatt kamen die Erinnerungen. Der Teddybär, das neue Haus, Erica als Prinzessin, ein Bild von ihnen allen, ein Fuchs, eine weitere Prinzessin … Die Bilder fielen aus seinen Händen, regneten zu Boden, als er das letzte Blatt auf der Bettdecke sah. Es war kein Bild. Es war nur ein einziges, dahingekritzeltes Wort, die roten Buntstiftspuren verschmiert und gesprenkelt mit Claudias Fingerabdrücken: _JETZT_.


	29. Chapter 29

Derek war augenblicklich bei ihm. Er griff nach dem Blatt und Stiles wollte es ihm aus der Hand schlagen. Hatte Angst, dass dieses unheilbringende Wort ihn verletzen könnte. Wie lange war es her? Wochen? Monate? Er hatte inzwischen vergessen gehabt, was Erica ihm damals überbracht hatte. Sie stand jetzt zwischen ihnen. Starrte auf das Blatt. Er wusste nicht, was sie dachte. Aber für Derek stank der Raum nach Schuld. Sie waren es alle, war sich Stiles sicher. Niemand so sehr wie er selbst.

 

Erica beugte sich nach unten und Stiles glaubte, dass sie hinfallen würde. Sie murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstand. Nur über die Verbindung las er den Namen mit. Dann einen anderen. Den Horror, den Erica dabei empfand. Sie starrte auf zwei Bilder auf dem Boden. Der Fuchs und die Prinzessin.

 

„Wer ist das?“, fragte er sie, während eine grauenhafte Erkenntnis in seinem Kopf wuchs. Aber es konnte nicht sein. Es waren nur Kritzeleien eines Kleinkindes.

„Sie“, sagte Erica. Und brauchte nicht weiter zu erklären. „Sie hatten mich gefangen gehalten.“

„Ein Mädchen und ein Fuchs?“, fragte er nach. Versuchte einen Witz daraus zu machen. Aber wenn Derek ein Wolf in Claudias Bildern war, würde es dann bedeuten …

„Werfuchs?“, fragte Derek, aber Erica schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Mensch. Aber ihre Art … Wenn sie ein Tier wäre, dann wäre sie ein Fuchs.“

 _Sie_. Zwei Frauen. Stiles spürte einen klitzekleinen Hauch von Erleichterung. Denn zwei Frauen würden niemals etwas einem kleinen Kind antun, oder? Er hatte sich an Derek gewandt, aber der antwortete nicht. In seinen Gedanken tauchte immer wieder das Bild einer Frau auf, die keine Bedenken hätte, ein Kind zu töten.

 

Stiles hob die Bilder auf. Sortierte sie wieder, so gut er sich an die Reihenfolge erinnern konnte.

„Hast du Claudia von ihnen erzählt?“, fragte er Erica. Hoffte so sehr auf ein _Ja_.

„Nein!“ Sie klang ehrlich empört. „Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?“

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. Manchmal hatten die Menschen die seltsamsten Gründe etwas zu tun. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Weg?“

Erica sah ihn überrascht an und blickte dann zu Derek. Fragte ihn mit den Augen, ob sie lügen sollte. Und Derek war versucht, es ihr zu erlauben. Nicht, weil ihm Claudia egal war …

„Es führt durch … Kates Territorium“, antwortete Derek. „Du kannst nicht … Du überlebst es nicht.“

„Aber Claudia schon?“

Derek zuckte vor ihm zurück. „Sie werden das alles nicht ohne Grund getan haben. Sie wollen, dass du ihr folgst. Es ist eine Falle.“

Stiles antwortete nicht sofort. Er wusste, dass Derek recht hatte. Zumindest war das eine logische Erklärung. Er dachte nur daran, dass es jetzt auf jeden Fall seine Schuld war. Claudia war seinetwegen verschwunden. Aber was wollten die beiden Frauen von ihm? Und war die Antwort überhaupt wichtig? Claudia war irgendwo draußen im Wald. Würde den irgendwann verlassen. Und er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah.

 

_Du wirst gehen …_

Dereks Gesicht war wieder eine Maske. Eine, die er für Erica aufgesetzt hatte. Um den Schein von Kontrolle zu wahren. Um zu verbergen, wie viel Angst er hatte. Denn Derek hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen …

„Nein!“, sagte Stiles, noch bevor er Dereks Gedanken zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Du kommst nicht mit!“ Er wandte sich an Erica, erwartete einen Wutanfall. Unterstützung. Sie sah nur Derek an. Stiles wusste nicht, was sie dachte. Fühlte sie sich verraten, weil Derek das Rudel wieder der Gefahr aussetzen wollte? Sie wieder in Kates Nähe bringen würde? Für zwei Menschen … Für niemanden …

„Nur ich gehe mit“, sagte er und sah dabei immer noch Erica an. „Daniel bleibt hier.“

Erica blinzelte die Tränen weg. Nickte kurz, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer lief.

„Warum?“, fragte Stiles. Schockiert, weil Erica es so einfach akzeptiert hatte. Ohne Diskussionen. Ohne Geschrei. Denn er hätte gerne mitdiskutiert und mitgeschrien.

 _Du weißt warum_.

Nein, wollte er sagen. Er wusste es nicht.

 

Das Abendessen war eine stille Angelegenheit. Sie aßen kaum etwas. Derek fütterte Daniel, der zusammengerollt in seinen Armen lag. Wie ein Baby. Irgendwann fand eine seiner Hände Stiles‘ Ärmel und hielt sich daran fest. Isaac murmelte etwas, woraufhin er einen Stoß von Scott bekam. Stiles brauchte nicht zu hören, was es genau war. Es wird das Gleiche sein, das er sich die ganze Zeit sagte. Es war alles seine Schuld. Claudias Verschwinden. Und Dereks Entscheidung ihm zu folgen.

 

_Schon vergessen? Wie schlecht es uns ging, wenn die Entfernung zu groß war?_

Das hatte er nicht. Aber er wusste auch, dass Derek glaubte, es sei nur Einstellungssache. Dass es damals nur so schmerzhaft gewesen war, weil Stiles nicht gewollt hatte, dass Derek ging. _Siehst du. Wieder meine Schuld_.

Derek rutschte näher zu ihm. Immer noch ohne ihn zu berühren. Als würde jedes Mal, wenn sie sich anfassten ein anderes Mitglied des Rudels verschwinden.

 _Familie_ , korrigierte ihn Derek.

 _Ich vergaß. Ich bin ja die Mutter_ …

Derek ignorierte den bitteren Ton. „Morgen früh gehen wir los“, sagte er zu den anderen. „Bleibt in der Nähe des Hauses, jagt auch in der Nähe. Im Notfall wird es euch beschützen.“ Stiles hörte die Unsicherheit, das Misstrauen der Magie gegenüber.

„Ich will mit“, flüsterte Daniel, seine Stimme träge vom ganzen Weinen. Derek rieb seine Nase an dessen Haaren, flüsterte hinein, dass Daniel auf das Haus und das Rudel auspassen müsse, während Derek weg war. Es war keine Lüge, die man kleinen Kindern erzählte, um sie zu beruhigen und sich wichtig fühlen zu lassen. Daniel war der nächste Alpha, wenn Derek etwas geschah. Stiles wusste, dass die Betas nicht verstanden wie oder warum. Dass sie nicht darauf vorbereitet waren.

 _Und deswegen müssen wir zurückkommen_ , sagte Derek, bevor er aufstand, um Daniel in sein Zimmer zu bringen, wo er dann auch anscheinend blieb.

 

Stiles lag alleine in ihrem jetzt viel zu großen Bett. Starrte fast die ganze Nacht die dunkle Decke an und plante. Erinnerte sich an Runen, rieb mit den Fingerspitzen eigene Zeichen in die Haut seiner Arme. Die Magie kribbelte, stieg auf wie Rauch und flog davon. Auf der Suche nach Derek, wusste er. Er wünschte, er könnte all diese Schutzzauber zu Claudia schicken. Oder eine Nachricht, die sie bat zurückzukommen …

 

 

„Stiles.“ Dereks Hand drückte kurz seine Schulter, bevor sie verschwand. „Wir müssen gleich los.“

Stiles blinzelte in das graue Zwielicht. Für Sekunden fragte er sich, warum sie so früh aufstehen mussten und wohin sie wollten. Die Erinnerung brannte durch seinen Körper. Setzte sich unter seinen Rippen fest. Sein Leben war wieder der Alptraum, der es seit dem Tod seiner Mutter war. Dereks Präsenz schob sich in sein Bewusstsein, wollte ihn trösten. Ihm etwas sagen.

„Ich bin gleich unten“, sagte Stiles. Setzte sich auf und wartete darauf, dass Derek das Zimmer verließ. Ihn.

 

Stiles suchte seine wärmsten Sachen aus. Genehmigte sich das letzte Mal den Luxus vom warmen Wasser und Zahnpasta. Wenn Ericas Erzählungen stimmten, würden sie Tage unterwegs sein. Und noch einmal genauso viele, wenn sie zurückgingen. _Wenn_ sie zurückgingen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er das Haus und die anderen wiedersehen würde. Die beiden Frauen benutzten Claudia, um ihn zu sich zu holen. Das würde im besten Fall einen Austausch bedeuten. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug um sie kämpfen. Und Derek mit ihm … Er hoffte im entscheidenden Augenblick die Verbindung irgendwie trennen zu können. Ein Geheimnis, das die Katze für ihn verbarg.

 

Die Betas hatten zwei Taschen für sie gepackt. Standen wartend daneben. Daniel saß in Dereks Armen, rieb sein Gesicht ununterbrochen am Leder Dereks Jacke. Es war Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.

„Einen Moment noch“, murmelte Stiles und ging in die Küche. Ganz hinten im Tiefkühlfach fand er den Beutel mit den gefrorenen Vogelbeeren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sie mittragen konnte bei dem milden Wetter draußen. Vielleicht würde es ja helfen … Er drückte vorsichtig an dem vereisten Beerenklumpen herum. Er hatte gedacht, dass es mehr Beeren gewesen waren. Hinter ihm schniefte Daniel und weinte wieder.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er und Stiles drehte sich um. Derek verzog den Mund, während er Daniels Geflüster zuhörte.

 _Er hat ihr geholfen_ , sagte er Stiles. _Sie hat die Hälfte mitgenommen_.

 

Stiles wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war erleichtert, dass sie irgendeinen Schutz bei sich hatte. Egal wie klein. Und er war schockiert darüber, wie tief die Manipulation der beiden Frauen ging. Hatten sie von den Beeren gewusst? Und wie hatten sie Claudia überhaupt dazu gebracht auf diese gefährliche Reise zu gehen? Er stellte sich vor, wie sie mit leerem Blick durch den Wald stolperte. Eine Marionette, umgeben von unzähligen Gefahren.

 

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, hörte Stiles sich selbst sagen. Er ging zu den beiden, strich durch Daniels Haare. Immer noch darauf bedacht, Derek nicht zu berühren. Sie sahen sich flüchtig an.

 _Es ist auch nicht deine_ , sagte Derek.

Stiles widersprach nicht. Stattdessen erinnerte er ihn daran, wofür Derek sich selbst die Schuld gab.

 

Er bekam eine Umarmung von Scott und einen nassen Fleck an seiner Jacke, wo Daniel sein Gesicht minutenlang vergraben hatte. Erica und Boyd nickten ihm zu. Und Isaac … Isaac hatte noch nie viel von ihm gehalten.

 

Sie hatten keine Fährte, der sie folgen konnten. Derek führte sie trotzdem im Eiltempo durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach dem ersten Hinweis von Erica. Es war ungewohnt, wieder so lange und so schnell zu gehen. Er hatte sie fast vergessen gehabt, die früheren Tage auf der Flucht. Immer sprungbereit, immer in Angst, ob er einen weiteren Tag überleben würde. Es dauerte daher nicht lange, bis seine Beine schmerzten. Vor allem die Gelenke, weil es ihm schwer fiel auf dem teilweise aufgeweichten Boden zu laufen. Nachdem Derek ihn erneut vor einem Sturz bewahrt hatte, erklärte er, dass sie eine Pause machen würden. Stiles nickte dankbar und sank auf einen trockenen Platz unter einem Baum, auf den Derek gezeigt hatte.

 

Er schnappte nach Luft, während Derek zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Und jetzt, wo er Zeit hatte sich umzuschauen, verstand er die Paranoia. Er war noch nie zuvor so weit im Wald gewesen. Wo vorher Totenstille geherrscht hatte, waren jetzt unzählige Geräusche und Bewegungen. Irgendwo knackte ein Ast und er fuhr herum. Das Vogelgezwitscher über ihm verstummte und er hielt den Atem an. Wartete darauf, dass sich ein wildes Tier oder ein Werwolf auf ihn stürzte. Derek erschien zwischen den Tannenbäumen. Seine Schritte lautlos.

 _Alles okay?_ , fragte Stiles. Froh darüber, dass sie nicht laut sprechen mussten. Derek nickte und setzte sich zu ihm. Er hielt wieder Abstand und Stiles konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er froh oder enttäuscht war. Er beobachtete den Wald um sie herum. Die letzten Inseln aus Schnee, die noch nicht geschmolzen waren. Es war endlich Frühling. Hoffnung und Neuanfang, hieß es doch immer. Und was bekam er? Er starrte auf eine rote Blume, die sich durch den Schnee gekämpft hatte. Erinnerte sich an die weißen Blumen, die Claudia damals entdeckt hatte. Er sah sich um, auf der Suche nach weiteren Blumen, aber alles war braun und grau, mit vereinzeltem Weiß von Schnee. Und die rote Blume sah nicht wirklich wie eine aus, wenn er genauer hinschaute. Er stand viel zu schnell auf, denn er kannte nur eine andere Sache, die rot war.


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles lief zu dem roten Fleck, rutschte aus. Seine Sicht verschwamm bereits. Er spürte Derek neben sich und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Das ist kein Blut“, sagte er, aber Stiles hörte nicht zu. Griff in den klebrigen Schnee. Es war kein Blut. Es war ein Stift. Er starrte darauf, wischte sich die Tränen weg. Es war Claudias Stift, wusste er sofort. Sah die groben Kerben, wo Derek den mit einem Messer angespitzt hatte. Es musste Claudias Stift sein. Eine erste Spur.

„Wir sollten weiter“, sagte Derek hinter ihm und drückte kurz seine Schulter.

Stiles nickte. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht so weit weg.

 

Er kämpfte sich weitere Stunden durch Matsch und unebenen Boden. Stolperte über Steine und Äste, die unter Schnee und Laubschichten versteckt waren. Irgendwann blieb Derek stehen und Stiles lief in seinen Rücken hinein. Wartete darauf, dass Derek ihm wieder einen Platz zuwies, an dem er sich endlich, endlich ausruhen konnte.

_Warte hier._

Stiles blickte zu der Stelle zwischen den Bäumen, an der Derek verschwunden war. Die Angst löste nach und nach seine Müdigkeit aus. Er stand wieder alleine an einer Lichtung. Die Bäume warfen lange Schatten in der untergehenden Sonne. Er rieb sich über die Arme. Nachts würde es noch kälter werden. Er dachte an Claudia, die kein Feuer machen konnte und keinen Werwolf dabei hatte.

 

_Kannst du mich hören?_

_Ja._

_Dann komm her._

_Müsstest du nicht zuerst_ Marco _rufen?_

_Stiles!_

_Bin schon unterwegs._

Er ging los. Sah sich nach Dereks Spuren um. Aber der Erdboden schien unberührt zu sein. _Kannst du wenigstens weiter reden?_

_Ich habe etwas gefunden._

_Was denn?_ Ein Zweig ritzte seine Wange auf und Stiles fluchte.

_Sei vorsichtig!_

_Nicht alle von uns können im Dunkeln sehen! Es ist nur ein Kratzer_.

Stiles wischte sich über das Gesicht und spürte Feuchtigkeit. Er seufzte. Zum Glück war es nicht sein Auge gewesen. Er sah endlich Dereks dunkle Gestalt neben einem entwurzelten Baum.

 

 _Was hast du gefunden?_ , fragte er, als er neben ihm stand.

Derek hielt ihm etwas hin. Wieder ein Stift. Es war zu dunkel, um die Farbe zu erkennen. „Glaubst du jetzt, dass sie kein gewöhnliches Kind ist?“

Stiles schnaubte und legte den Stift zu dem anderen in seiner Jackentasche. „Ja, sie kennt _Hänsel und Gretel_ , und? Vielleicht wird sie ja auch dazu manipuliert.“

Derek war nicht überzeugt, aber er widersprach nicht. „Ich denke, dass sie hier geschlafen hat.“ Derek zeigte auf eine Öffnung unter den Baumwurzeln, die in die Erde hineinführen musste.

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieht aus wie eine Bärenhöhle“, sagte er.

„Es war eine“, antwortete Derek. „Und wir können auch hier übernachten.“

„Mit dem Bären?“

Er konnte Dereks Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass dieser mit den Augen rollte und einen Seufzer unterdrückte. Für einen Augenblick schien zwischen ihnen alles wieder normal zu sein. Stiles lächelte.

„Der Bär ist mindestens so lange weg, wie der Wald verzaubert war. Du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben.“

„Hab ich auch nicht“, sagte Stiles. Und es war nicht einmal eine richtige Lüge. „Könntest du denn einen Bären besiegen? Als Wolf?“

Derek antwortete nicht darauf. Er kletterte in die Höhle hinein und ließ Stiles alleine in der kalten Dunkelheit stehen. Die Katze sprang fast von alleine aus seiner Brust und folgte Derek. Stiles hörte dessen überraschtes Aufatmen und kletterte schnell hinterher. Bei Dereks Anblick hätte er ein anderes Mal gelacht. Jetzt fühlte er sich allein bei dem Gedanken schuldig. Die Höhle war nur unwesentlich größer als ein Wandschrank. Derek saß am hinteren Ende, presste sich regelrecht in die Erde und die vertrockneten Wurzeln in seinem Rücken, während die Katze auf seinem Bein saß. Stiles hätte niemals mit diesem Anblick gerechnet. Hatte eher Fauchen und rote Augen erwartet.

„Was tut es da?“, fragte Derek.

Stiles stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden. „Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete er und holte etwas zu essen raus. „Vielleicht mag sie dich ja endlich.“

„Einfach so?“ Die Katze rollte sich zusammen. Ihr leuchtendes Fell vibrierte und ließ die Schatten an den Wänden zittern. Derek entspannte sich etwas und nahm das Päckchen mit dem obligatorischen Fleisch, das Stiles ihm reichte. Stiles wollte antworten, dass es natürlich nicht einfach so dazu gekommen war. Er wollte Derek an den Tag zuvor erinnern, als die Katze wie ein Funkenregen im Raum schwebte.

 

Sie aßen schweigend und Derek zog ihn zögernd an sich. Eine Notwendigkeit bei der Kälte draußen. Sie arrangierten sich, bis sie einigermaßen bequem lagen. Derek eine warme Wand zwischen ihm und dem Eingang. Erst dann kroch die Katze zurück in seine Brust. In ihre eigene dunkle Höhle.

 

Stiles schlief nicht sofort ein. Das Summen von Dereks Gedanken weckte ihn jedes Mal. Er dachte dann auch selbst an die kurze Zeit in dem alten Haus. Erinnerte sich an die wenigen Augenblicke des Glücks und Zuversicht. Er fragte sich, ob Derek auch daran dachte. Und nicht an Claudia, die irgendwo alleine in der Dunkelheit lag. Seine Gedanken schwankten bald hin und her. Von Derek zu Claudia und wieder zurück. So schlief er langsam ein, bis eine Präsenz ihn hochschrecken ließ.

Dereks Arm spannte sich um seinen Oberkörper. _Was ist los?_

 _Die Magie_ … Stiles horchte hinein und spürte sie tatsächlich unter ihnen im Boden. Nicht so stark wie im Haus, aber eindeutig dieselbe. _Die Magie folgt uns._

 _Dir_ , korrigierte Derek.

 

Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich war, aber sogar seine Fingerspitzen taten weh. Derek machte unzufriedene Geräusche, während er sich neben ihm streckte. Sie teilten sich das Wasser und etwas zu essen, bis der Schmerz nach und nach aus ihm floss. In diesem Augenblick war Stiles besonders dankbar für die Verbindung.

 

Bei jedem Schritt spürte Stiles die Magie, die ihnen folgte. Wie ein unterirdischer Fluss. Ein unsichtbares Rauschen. Deswegen bemerkte er Dereks Unruhe erst, als sie in großen Wellen überschwappte. Der Wald sah sofort anders aus. Unzählige Gerüche, Geräusche und Kleinigkeiten fielen ihm auf. Alles gefiltert durch Dereks Sinne. Eine alte Spur von Boyd und Erica. Angeknabberte Zweige an einem Baum, wo ein Reh die Knospen und die Rinde erreicht hatte. Zwei Vögel, die irgendwo um die Wette sangen und dann verstummten. Und zwischen all dem ein kaum festzuhaltender Duft. Hauchdünn wie ein Spinnweben. Nicht der Duft von Claudia. Sondern eine Komposition aus Holz, Farbpigmenten und Lack. Ein Buntstift. Irgendwo in der Nähe.

 

Sie suchten zwischen mehreren Tannen- und Fichtenbäumen, wo der Boden fest und mit Nadeln übersät war. Derek war frustriert, wusste Stiles, weil der Stift keine Spur von Claudias Duft besaß. Auch keinen von Daniel oder Stiles oder Derek. Man könnte meinen, dass ihn noch nie ein Mensch angefasst hatte.

 

Hufgetrappel und das Geräusch brechender Zweige schreckte sie auf. Derek zog ihn sofort zu einem Baumstamm, um der vorbeirasenden Hirschherde zu entgehen. Stiles erkannte nur noch geweitete Augen und das Weiß der Hinterteile, bevor die Tiere im Inneren des Waldes verschwanden. Stiles atmete überrascht aus. Panik explodierte in seinem Bauch. Eine Erkenntnis, die sich über die Verbindung auf ihn übertrug. Dereks Hand verschloss seinen Mund und erstickte den verräterischen Laut, der ihm entweichen wollte.

 _Nein!_ , flehte Stiles. _Das kann nicht sein_. Aber die Wiese einige Meter vor ihnen füllte sich erneut mit Schritten und Schnaufen. Dem Knacksen von Gelenken und Flüchen.

„Ethan, Nick, ihr treibt sie wieder zurück zu uns!“, befahl einer der Männer. Stiles sah zwei dunkle Schatten zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden. Er hatte sich in Dereks Unterarm festgekrallt. Sie standen zwar gut versteckt zwischen den grünen Zweigen, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Männer sie bemerkten. Denn es waren alles Werwölfe.


	31. Chapter 31

Stiles hielt den Atem an. Selbst das gelegentliche Knarzen von Dereks Jacke schien unglaublich laut zu sein. Er dachte wieder an Claudia, fragte sich, ob dieses Rudel sie gesehen hatte. Oder ihr vielleicht etwas angetan hatte. Es war nicht so, als könnten sie hinübergehen und fragen. Nicht einmal Derek könnte das. Denn Derek kannte die meisten der Männer. Sie hatten den Befehl ihn zu jagen und zu töten, sollte er sich jemals in Kates Territorium wagen. Nicht dass sie es jetzt waren. Stiles war sich sicher, dass sie immer noch in ihrem eigenen Wald waren. Die Magie stimmte ihm zu. Wirbelte auf unter ihren Füßen.

 

Derek drückte ihn noch näher an sich und seine Hand an Stiles‘ Mund machte es ihm immer schwerer zu atmen. Aber Stiles hörte es jetzt auch. Die absolute Stille an der Stelle, an der die Männer standen.

_Sie haben etwas gehört._

_Haben sie uns gesehen?_

Derek antwortete nicht, hielt ihn nur fest, während sich jemand kaum hörbar den Tannen näherte. Stiles schloss die Augen, spürte den Schweiß kalt sein Gesicht hinunterkriechen. Er wusste, dass Derek sich bereitmachte. Bereit für die Verwandlung. Für den Kampf. Stiles fühlte sich hilflos. Es konnte nicht sein … Er wollte jetzt nicht sterben. Nicht nach all dem, was sie sich erkämpft hatten. Nicht, solange Claudia nicht in Sicherheit war. Die Zweige vor ihnen raschelten, wurden auseinandergezogen. Das Gesicht eines Mannes erschien. Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen und Stiles wusste, dass jetzt alles vorbei war. Er wartete auf Schreie und Knurren. Darauf, dass Derek den anderen Werwolf anfiel.

 

 _Warte_ , sagte Derek. Hielt ihn so fest an sich gepresst, dass es wehtat. Der Mann sah sich um, als würden sie nicht direkt vor ihm stehen. Dann schnaubte er und stampfte davon.

„Da ist niemand“, rief er den anderen zu. „Ihr seid alle paranoid geworden!“

„Es riecht hier trotzdem seltsam.“

„Du riechst seltsam!“ Alle lachten, bevor einer sie unterbrach.

„Sie kommen.“

 

Stiles hörte das furchtbare Knacken und Knurren, bevor das Hufgetrappel der Hirschherde ertönte. Er sah wieder nur Schatten vorbeiziehen, und Sekunden später herrschte Stille auf der Lichtung. Die Angst verebbte nicht sofort. Rollte sich stattdessen immer höher, bis ihm übel wurde. Er schob Dereks Hand von seinem Gesicht und sie sanken schwer atmend auf den Boden. Dereks Blick ging irgendwohin nach oben, seine Gedanken ein Strudel aus Erinnerungen und Angst. Stiles griff nach dessen Hand. Schluckte gegen die Übelkeit an und wartete darauf, dass Dereks Panik nachließ. Er selbst kämpfte um Gleichgewicht, um Kontrolle. Konnte nicht zulassen, dass er mitgerissen wurde.

 

Die Schatten um sie herum hatten sich verändert, waren weitergezogen, als Derek endlich sprach.

„Sie rochen nach ihr.“

Stiles sagte nichts, weil es nun mal nichts zu sagen gab. Es war schon schlimm genug, die Ausläufe zu spüren. Er konnte es nicht erfassen, wie es dann in Derek aussehen musste.

„Der eine vorhin … Wird er uns verraten?“, fragte Stiles, um abzulenken. Und weil er wissen wollte, wie schnell sie weiterziehen sollten.

„Tom?“, fragte Derek nach. „Er hat uns gar nicht gesehen. Er wäre der Letzte, der mir helfen würde … War es nicht Magie?“

Stiles dachte zurück, versuchte sich an das Gefühl zu erinnern, das er immer mit der Macht verband. Aber er hatte nichts davon gespürt gehabt. Auch die Katze nicht.

„Seltsam“, murmelte er. Dann mussten es seine eigenen Runen und Beschwörungen gewesen sein. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie so viel Kraft haben würden.

 

Derek erhob sich und verschwand zwischen den Tannenzweigen, um kurz darauf mit dem gesuchten Stift zurückzukommen. Stiles nahm ihn schweigend entgegen. Er dachte an die Werwölfe und die angstgeweiteten Augen der Hirsche. Wo war Claudia? War sie in Sicherheit?

„Wir bleiben hier“, sagte Derek und begann Tannenzweige abzubrechen. Er schichtete sie an den Seiten auf, bis sie vor Blicken und Wind geschützt waren.

 

Später im Dunkeln hörten sie den Waldgeräuschen zu. Derek dachte an Kate und Stiles dachte an Claudia. Fragte sich, ob er es spüren würde, wenn ihr etwas geschah. Er berührte die Stifte in seiner Tasche, dem einzigen Zeichen, dass Claudia noch am Leben war. Drehte sie hin und her, bis das Holz seine Wärme gespeichert hatte. So müssen sie irgendwann eingeschlafen worden sein. Geweckt wurde er durch Lauras Schreie. Benommen schüttelte er Derek wach, der ihn den Rest des Tages nicht mehr ansah.

 

Bis zum Abend fanden sie zwei weitere Stifte und schliefen erschöpft ein. Tag für Tag gingen sie an der Waldgrenze entlang, immer nach Norden. Sie bewegten sich zwar am Rand von Kates Territorium, stießen aber mehrmals täglich auf Patrouillen oder Versorgungstrupps, wie Derek sie nannte. Es klang wieder so, als wären sie im Krieg. Zwei Agenten, die durch feindliches Lager schlichen. Die Runen schützten sie jedes Mal. Stiles überließ trotzdem nichts dem Zufall. Erneuerte sie jeden Abend. Malte sie auch in das Futter von Dereks Jacke. An jeden Millimeter Dereks Haut, den er erreichen konnte, während dieser schlief.

 

Seine Tasche war bald schwer von Stiften, die er bei jeder Gelegenheit berührte und zählte. Wie ein Rosenkranz. Er betete nicht. Seine Gebete waren noch nie erhört worden …

 

In all diesen Tagen spürte Stiles etwas. Ein schwer zu fassendes Gefühl. Als würde die Luft schwerer werden. Sich verdichten. Er schob es auf seine Angst. Auf all das Adrenalin, das seit Tagen ununterbrochen durch ihn pumpte.

„Ich fühle es auch“, flüsterte Derek an jenem Abend. Er lag dabei um Stiles gerollt, um die Wärme zu teilen. Stiles wollte die Magie befragen, aber als er danach tastete, schockte ihn die Macht regelrecht zurück. Da, wo vor wenigen Tagen vielleicht eine Pfütze war, schwappte jetzt ein See. Dick und schwarz wie Erdöl. Diese Dunkelheit machte ihm Angst.

 

Er wollte sich außerhalb deren Reichweite bewegen, aber sie folgte ihm unablässig. Ein unsichtbarer Sog, der ihn jederzeit zu verschlingen drohte. In diesen Tagen erschien auch die Katze. Sie saß meist schwerelos auf Stiles‘ Schulter. Manchmal sprang sie in Dereks Arme, der sie dann trug, als wäre sie eine giftige Schlange. Die Katze starrte oft auf den Boden oder in die Ferne. Peitschte mit dem Schwanz und schnaufte seltsam. Eines Abends fragte er Derek, was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hätte.

_Ich bin keine Katze, Stiles!_

 

Stiles wusste nicht, ob es sechs Tage nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Kates Rudel waren oder sieben. Es war der Tag, an dem sie keine Stifte mehr fanden. Weil sie nicht viele gehabt hatte, wusste Stiles. Keine Brotkrummen ohne Brot. Bis zum Mittag hielt sich seine Panik noch in Grenzen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie seit zwei Tagen auf keine Werwölfe mehr gestoßen waren. Dass Claudia zumindest vor diesen sicher war. Und Derek hatte gesagt, dass Kates Territorium bald zu Ende war. Danach begann etwas anderes. Was auch immer das war. Stiles merkte nur, dass das Gelände steiniger und unebener wurde. Sie mussten auf einen Berg zugehen.

 

_Stiles._

Dereks Hand fiel schwer auf seine Schulter, zog ihn zurück. Stiles sah sich sofort um und erkannte den seltsamen Baum mit einer Steinformation drum herum. Ericas Wegweiser.

 _Nicht das_ , sagte Derek und zeigte ihm, was er hörte. Zoomte heran. Stiles hörte Stimmen, roch durch Derek, dass es Werwölfe waren. Er sah sich nach einem Versteck um, aber Derek hielt ihn immer noch fest. Filterte und verstärkte. Und Stiles hörte jetzt zwei Stimmen. Eine davon gehörte Claudia. Und die andere ließ sein ganzes Inneres gefrieren. Blockte sogar Dereks Panik aus. Die andere Stimme gehörte Kate.


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles rannte los. Und Derek hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, denn er kam bis zum steinigen Abhang, bevor Derek ihn abfing und wütend an seinem Ohr knurrte.

_Was tust du da? Willst du uns alle umbringen?_

Stiles riss sich aus seinem Griff los. Ignorierte das Schmerzecho. Es war egal, ob er noch lebte, wenn Claudia tot war.

 _Mir ist es nicht egal. Und ihr auch nicht_.

Stiles fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, bevor er seine Tasche auf den Boden warf. Nicht so heftig, wie er es gerne getan hätte, um das Rudel nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

 

_Und was sollen wir tun? Soll ich hier sitzen und warten, bis sie sie zerfleischt haben?_

Er dachte an seinen Vater, der einsam gekämpft hatte, während Stiles sich irgendwo versteckt hielt. Dass er damals nur noch dessen letzte Sekunden mitbekommen hatte, nachdem es sicher genug war, herauszukommen. Und er dachte unweigerlich an Laura und ihre Schreie, als sie in Stücke gerissen worden war. Derek schloss die Augen und Stiles wünschte sich, er könnte seine Gedanken wieder zurücknehmen.

 _Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du nichts tust_ , sagte Derek. _Aber sie reden immer noch. Also ist sie vorerst sicher._

_Und was tun wir solange?_

_Wir schleichen uns an. Vielleicht können wir sie ablenken, bis Claudia irgendwo in Sicherheit ist._

Es war ein schwacher Plan, denn vor einem Rudel Werwölfe warst du nie sicher. Aber es war ihre beste Option. Stiles hielt sich an Zweigen und Baumstämmen fest, während er hinabstieg. Bei jedem Schritt lösten sich kleine Steine, die hinabrollten und jedes Mal fluchte er innerlich. Spürte regelrecht Dereks Augenrollen, während sich dieser bestimmt lautlos nach unten bewegte. Stiles glaubte sich an eine Geschichte zu erinnern, in der ein Hund und ein Wolf oben auf einem Berg kämpften. Ein Junge lief den Berg hoch, in der Hoffnung, dass er auf der richtigen Seite hochkommen würde, um den Wolf abzulenken, damit sein Hund den tödlichen Sprung machen konnte. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie die Geschichte ausgegangen war, aber ihre Situation ähnelte der Geschichte zu sehr. Auch wenn Derek von der anderen Seite herunterkommen und sie sowohl Kate als auch Claudia ablenken würden. Was danach zu tun war, hatten sie nicht abgemacht. Wollten es absprechen, wenn sie die Situation besser beurteilen konnten.

 

 _Ich kann sie sehen_ , sagte Derek. Stiles stolperte schnell weiter. Er konnte weder etwas sehen noch hören. _Es geht ihr gut. Sie kreisen um sie. Kommen nicht an sie ran._

Stiles dachte erleichtert an Magie und Vogelbeeren. Hoffte, dass die Wirkung lange genug anhielt. Statt Claudia wegzubringen, sollten sie vielleicht das Rudel weglocken. Es schien eine bessere Idee zu sein als zu kämpfen.

 _Klingt gut_ , sagte Derek und Stiles bewegte sich noch schneller. Verfluchte Telepathie! Er spürte Dereks Entschluss das Ablenkungsmanöver alleine zu starten. Er wartete nur darauf, dass Stiles in Sicherheit war.

 _Warte auf mich!_ , befahl Stiles. Die Wärme an seiner Brust, als die Katze heraussprang, ließ ihn zurücktaumeln. Er fing sich noch rechtzeitig an einem Strauch ab. Er folgte dem Blick der Katze. Spürte ihr gesträubtes Fell seine Wange streifen. Ein paar Meter unter ihm stand eine junge Frau hinter einem Baum. Ihr kalter Blick war auf ihn und die lautlos fauchende Katze gerichtet.

 _Derek!_ , warnte er, hoffte, dass dieser mitbekam, was Stiles sah. Die schwarze Kleidung, die Armbrust in ihren Händen, die zum Glück auf die Lichtung unten gerichtet war.

 

 _Hallo, Stiles_.

Er starrte das Mädchen an. Zu geschockt, um zu antworten. Wer war sie? Was tat sie in seinem Kopf? Die Verbindung war die gleiche wie bei Derek. Er fühlte sich nackt … ausgeliefert.

 _Du übertreibst_ , sagte das Mädchen wieder und Stiles konnte schwören, dass er ganz genauso wie bei Derek das Augenrollen spürte, obwohl sie selbst bewegungslos blieb.

 _Ich bin hier drüben_. Diesmal mit einem spürbaren _Idiot_ dahinter. Stiles sah sich um, versuchte zu verstehen, wo die Stimme herkam. Als er endlich die rötlichen Haare und den berechnenden Blick zwischen den Birkenstämmen fand, begriff er, wer die beiden Frauen waren. Jegliche Zuversicht schmolz dahin. Es mussten die Entführer aus Claudias Zeichnungen sein. Und somit zwei weitere Gefahren, die zwischen ihm und Claudia standen.

 _Ich habe dich wirklich für intelligenter gehalten_ , seufzte die rothaarige Frau.

Stiles war immer noch sprachlos. Er blickte hinunter zur Lichtung, wo er nur wage Schatten erkennen konnte. Hilflos ohne Dereks Gehör.

_Der Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus_ , begann die Rothaarige, ohne seine gehetzten Gedanken zu kommentieren. _Kein Ablenken. Wir werden kämpfen. Ich möchte sie endlich tot haben_. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, als würden sie über das Wetter reden.

 _Wir?_ , fragte Stiles nach. _Wir haben damit nichts zu tun! Ich will nur meine Tochter retten._

_Wir wissen beide, dass sie nicht deine Tochter ist._

In diesem Moment wünschte er sich eine eigene Armbrust, um ihr einen Pfeil in das hübsche Gesicht zu jagen.

_Bist du immer so melodramatisch?_

Stiles antwortete nicht darauf. Er überlegte, wie er sie mithilfe der Magie ausschalten könnte. Die Katze sträubte erneut ihr Fell, wurde größer. Er griff nach der Schwärze im Boden, sicher, dass die dunkle Magie sein Vorhaben unterstützen würde. Aber er fand nichts.

_Und deswegen musstet ihr hierher kommen, sprach sie wieder. Um es mir zurückzubringen. Ich werde dir später alles erklären. Jetzt ist es wichtig, dass wir endlich Kate loswerden. Und das können wir nicht alleine._

_Wenn Claudia etwas passiert!_

_Claudia ist sicher. So oder so._

 

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Er begriff langsam den Plan. Es war wirklich so, wie er es angenommen hatte. Die beiden Frauen hatten Claudia benutzt, um ihn zu sich zu locken. Und alles nur, damit er die Magie brachte. Als wäre er _UPS_.

_Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach gewesen. Wirst du uns helfen? Bevor dein Mann im Alleingang loslegt?_

Stiles dachte an Derek, der nichts von dieser Unterhaltung und dem Plan mitbekommen hatte. Der wahrscheinlich jeden Augenblick auf die Lichtung stürmen würde, direkt in Kates Arme.

 _Ich habe alles gehört_ , sagte Derek und seine Stimme klang seltsam fern in Stiles‘ Kopf. _Ich will, dass sie stirbt._

 _Aber bitte töte sie nicht selbst_ , sagte die Rothaarige wie in einer Telefonkonferenz. _Ich habe keine Lust auf einen neuen Super-Alpha._

_Was soll ich tun?_ , fragte Stiles.

_Bleib bei Allison. Wenn ich dich rufe, musst du mir einfach deine Magie leihen._

_Leihen?_

_Einfach nur Kopfsache. Du musst mir die Erlaubnis geben, sie zu benutzen_ , erklärte sie mit einem Blick auf die Katze. Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern verschwand, als wäre sie auch ein Werwolf.

 

Stiles sah hinüber zu der anderen Frau, Allison. Die Armbrust zeigte immer noch zur Lichtung und sie winkte ihm zu, dass er näher kommen sollte. Er rutschte die letzten Meter zu ihr hinunter. Sein Herzschlag lauter und lauter.

„Bleib hinter mir“, flüsterte Allison, als er sie erreicht hatte und Stiles wollte widersprechen. Er würde sich nicht hinter einem Mädchen verstecken, ganz egal wie amazonenhaft sie wirken mochte. Dereks Stimme kam wieder wie von ganz weit weg, Stiles spürte kaum Emotionen dahinter.

_Sie haben uns entdeckt._

Im selben Augenblick schoss Allison den ersten Pfeil ab und er hörte das Aufjaulen eines Werwolfs. Stiles dachte nur daran, dass er Claudia beschützen musste. Derek. Seine eigene Schulter wurde in Sekunden zu einem Klumpen aus Schmerz und Blut und er hörte Allison fluchen, während mehrere dunkle Schatten durch das Unterholz krachten und auf sie zusteuerten.


	33. Chapter 33

Es war mehr Instinkt als Absicht, wenn der erste Lichtblitz aus ihm herausschoss und einen der Werwölfe zwischen den Augen traf. Er ging sofort zu Boden und blieb liegen.

 _Hör auf Magie zu verschwenden!_ , knurrte die Stimme der Rothaarigen in seinem Kopf.

 _Soll ich lieber sterben?_ , fragte er zurück und bekam ein Augenrollen.

Allison schoss jeden weiteren Werwolf ab, der zwischen den Bäumen erschien, nur waren ihre Schüsse selten tödlich. Bald waren sie von einer Horde knurrender Werwölfe umgeben und es wurden immer mehr.

 

Sein Körper war inzwischen von Wunden und Schmerz übersät. Manche schlossen sich wieder, andere tränkten seine Kleidung mit Blut. Er spürte langsam Dereks Erschöpfung. Seine Angst um Claudia. Um Stiles. Und er versuchte vorsichtig zu sein, außer der Reichweite von Zähnen und Klauen zu bleiben, aber es reichte einfach nicht. Wenn er keine Heilkräfte gehabt hätte, wären sie beide längst tot.

 

Stiles spürte zum ersten Mal die Krallen der Katze, sah überrascht in ihre goldenen Augen. Und glaubte dann Claudias Stimme zu hören. Er wusste nicht, ob es durch Derek kam oder die Katze ihm half.

 _Papa_ , hörte er sie erneut rufen und rannte los.

Er ignorierte Allisons Rufe und das wütende Zischen der Rothaarigen in seinem Kopf. Stolperte über Äste und morsche Baumstämme, wich den Werwölfen aus oder schockte sie in den Tod.

 

Als er auf die Lichtung hinausgeschossen kam, blendete ihn das Sonnenlicht. Er sah verwaschene Steine und einen winzigen Fluss. Er sah unzählige Wölfe und halbnackten Derek. Claudia. Kate. Die Katze verpuffte regelrecht auf seiner Haut und plötzlich wurde alles still. Seine Augen waren auf Claudia fixiert, die sich gegen Kates Griff wehrte. Die Beeren mussten aufgehört haben zu wirken.

 

„Wen haben wir denn hier?“

Stiles zuckte beim Klang von Kates Stimme zusammen. Bisher hatte sie nur in seinen und Dereks Alpträumen existiert und jetzt stand sie vor ihm. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, zerrte Claudia mit sich. Derek war sofort bei ihm und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Als würde es Stiles irgendwie schützen, dass er sich opferte.

 _Wenn du denkst, dass du es kannst, dann trenn die Verbindung_ , sagte Derek.

Stiles sah geschockt dessen Hinterkopf an. Er hatte gedacht, es sei sein Geheimnis geblieben …

 

Kates Lachen schreckte sie auf. Stiles sah, wie ihre Augenbrauen die Stirn hochkrochen. Ein Ausdruck ehrlichen Erstaunens, wäre da nicht der Spott in ihrer Stimme.

„Derek, Liebling, habe ich dich etwa schwul gemacht?“ Die anderen Werwölfe grunzten reihum. Lachten. Stiles wollte sich nach vorne stürzen und sie mit bloßen Händen erdrosseln. Sie Stück für Stück auseinander reißen.

Derek hielt ihn wieder auf. Seine Finger zuckten unruhig auf Stiles‘ Arm. Seine Gedanken ein Strudel aus Erinnerungen.

„Junge Liebe“, seufzte Kate. „Was das doch für schöne Zeiten waren. Nicht wahr, Derek?“

Dereks Schmerz floss in Wellen in Stiles hinein. Und er wollte ihr auf die gleiche Art wehtun. Sie damit zerstören. Sie sah ihn nur an. Ihr Blick gierig in Erwartung einer Reaktion.

 

Die Stimme der Rothaarigen war ruhig in seinem Kopf, beinahe friedlich.

 _Jetzt_ , sagte sie und Stiles goss all seine Wut und seinen Hass hinein. Jeden Alptraum, den er durch Derek erfahren hatte. Das Leuchten, das aus ihm explodierte, hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit einer Katze. Viel zu spät erkannte er, dass Kate immer noch Claudias Arm festhielt, als die Lichtkugel sie beide einhüllte und in einer Feuersäule nach oben ausbrach. Er sah einfach nur zu. Schockgefroren. Unfähig, Claudias Namen zu formen.

 _Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist das Gefäß_ , sagte die Rothaarige, während die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht brannten.

Kates Kreischen ging im Lodern der magischen Flammen unter. Stiles war blind durch die Wucht. Er spürte nur Dereks Hand auf seinem Arm und seine Magie, die die Macht unter dem Boden anzapfte und verbrannte, als wäre es wirklich Erdöl. Am Ende fühlte er, sah fast, wie Kates ganze Macht in die Atmosphäre stieg und dort ziellos umhertrieb. Ohne Nachkommen, ohne Erben. Sie löste sich auf. Brannte genauso aus wie die Frau. Erst dann hörte er das Murmeln, Schreie, Schritte. Die Werwölfe liefen davon.

 

 _Omegas_ , hörte er wieder Dereks Stimme.

Es war beinahe lächerlich, dass sie so viele waren, ein ganzes Rudel, und trotzdem einsam. Verloren.

 

Das Licht verlosch, der gemeinsame Zauber ausgebrannt.

Stiles blinzelte die Tränen weg, den weißen Schleier. Er sah einen Schatten, der sich viel zu schnell auf ihn zubewegte. Bevor er sich wehren konnte, riss ihn der andere Körper um.

„Claudia“, flüsterte er. Sie sah dreckig aus und zerzaust, ein wildes Ding. Und vielleicht war es der Schock, aber zum ersten Mal spürte er etwas in ihr. Sie war kein Mensch. Und während sie sein Gesicht mit Küssen übersäte, beschloss er, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte, was sie genau war. Er drückte sie fest an sich, der Boden nass und kalt unter ihm, und nach und nach hörten die Schmerzen auf. Als wäre er betäubt. In Narkose. Und genauso langsam blendete sein Gehirn alles aus, sogar die Angst, bevor er fiel …


	34. Chapter 34

Er wachte neben Derek auf. Claudia lag eingerollt zwischen ihnen. Wie ein Baby.

„Es war kein Traum“, erklang kalt die Stimme der Rothaarigen, bevor seine Angst zu Panik wurde. „Ich heiße übrigens Lydia. Und es ist kein Rot, sondern Erdbeerblond.“

Diesmal rollte er mit den Augen und sank zurück. Mit Claudias durch die Verbindung gefilterten Herzschlag als Hintergrundmusik.

 _Es wird alles gut?_ , fragte er Derek im Halbschlaf.

_So gut es eben geht._

 

Als er noch klein war, hatte Stiles sich immer über die Zeit gewundert. Wie es sein konnte, dass der Rückweg immer kürzer war als der Hinweg. War die Strecke nicht die gleiche?

Daran musste er jetzt denken, während sie zurückgingen. Diesmal dauerte die Heimreise länger. Mit einem Kind, zwei Frauen und deren halbem Haushalt. Er und Derek halfen so oft es ging beim Tragen. Oder besser gesagt: So oft es Lydia und Allison erlaubten. Meist jedoch stapften die Beiden mit ihren riesigen Rucksäcken an ihnen vorbei. Stiles zuckte jedes Mal mit den Schultern. Besser für ihn.

 

Seit der großen Schlacht am Fluss (wie er es nannte) war sein Licht nur noch ein Glühwürmchen, sein Körper erschöpft und voller Wunden, die nicht heilen wollten.

„Was hast du erwartet?“, fragte Lydia, als er wieder enttäuscht den beschworenen Lichtpunkt anstarrte. „Du hast damit nur so um dich geschossen. Lebensenergie ist nicht unendlich.“

Stiles antwortete nicht. Immerhin schien sie auch nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe zu sein. In seinen Gedanken war sie seitdem auch nicht mehr aufgetaucht, wofür er dankbar war. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Gespräche mit Derek belauschte. Die Berührungen, die sie gedanklich austauschten. Ungläubig. Erleichtert.

Kate war tot. Ihr Rudel war nur noch eine Horde Omegas, die ihnen manchmal wie kopflose Hühnchen über den Weg liefen. Dereks Blick alleine reichte dann aus, um sie zu vertreiben.

 

Es war unlogisch, aber es fühlte sich an, als wäre durch Kates Tod auch der Weltuntergang zu Ende. Die Hoffnung auf den Frühling und auf Frieden war schwer niederzutrampeln. Und Derek erinnerte ihn daran, während er über die Runen an Stils‘ Unterarm strich, dass er es gar nicht sollte. _Wir sollten es mal mit Zuversicht versuchen._

 

Daniel rannte ihnen entgegen. Sein Grinsen unerträglich breit in dem leuchtenden Gesicht. Die Betas grüßten sie zögernd, machten einen Bogen um Lydia und Allison. Später, als sie alleine in der Küche waren, drückte ihn Erica weinend an sich und dankte ihm. Stiles wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

 

Lydia inspizierte naserümpfend alle Häuser, bis sie zugab, dass ihr Haus im besten Zustand war. Das Essen war wieder eine peinliche Runde mit den beiden Fremden, aber Stiles kannte es nicht anders. Sie waren zu Hause.

 

Daniel verbrachte ihren ersten Abend abwechselnd in Dereks oder in Stiles‘ Armen. Rieb unablässig sein Gesicht an ihrer Kleidung und jaulte leise, wenn er unabsichtlich gegen ihre Wunden drückte. Irgendwann hatte er sie endlich aufgegeben und sich auf Claudia fixiert, die geduldig alles über sich ergehen ließ. Jetzt schliefen beide an seiner Seite und Stiles beobachtete schläfrig die Gesichter um sich herum. Er bemerkte Allisons stirnrunzelnden Blick, der auf den Kindern lag. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was sie bei deren Anblick dachte. Mit dem gleichen Blick, sah sie manchmal ihn und Derek an und … _Oh_. Er würde mit ihr reden müssen. Wenn sie ein Problem damit hatte, war sie hier nicht willkommen.

Sie wurde rot, als sie seinen Blick auffing und sah weg.

Scott räusperte sich. „Und? Habt ihr Mehl dabei?“, fragte er.

Die Gesichtsausdrücke von Lydia und Allison waren einmalig. Stiles lachte und der Rest stimmte mit ein. Sogar Derek lächelte.

„Wo hast du den Spruch her?“, fragte Stiles und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Postapokalyptische Aufreißsprüche für Anfänger?“


	35. Chapter 35

Die nächsten Wochen waren gefüllt mit Magie und den Vorbereitungen auf den Sommer. Sie stöberten alle umliegenden Gärten ab, errichteten einen neuen hinter dem Haus, wo sie alles anpflanzten, was gerettet werden konnte. Am Ende war es ausgerechnet Isaac, der einige Samenpäckchen in einem Haus fand und sie alle stündlich zu den Beeten brachte, wo sie voller Hoffnung auf erstes Grün warteten.

 

Stiles bekam den Garten kaum zu sehen, wurde von Lydia tagelang durch den Wald geschleift, wo sie gemeinsam Schutzpfeiler errichteten. Sie haben lange darüber diskutiert, wer ihr Territorium betreten sollte. Lydia war anscheinend auch kein Fan von Werwölfen, aber sie gab nach, als er auf seinen Bedienungen bestand. Es war egal, wer die Grenze passierte, solange diese Person keinem von ihnen Schaden zufügen wollte. Es klang ziemlich einfach, fand er. Aber Lydia hatte ihm daraufhin ausführlich erklärt, dass es viel Magie erforderte jeden Neuankömmling derart ausführlich zu überprüfen.

 

Seine Geschichte hätte eigentlich ein Happy- End verdient, nicht wahr? Aber dafür müsste sie zu Ende sein. Er und Derek haben nicht geheiratet. Ihre Narben hielten sie stärker zusammen, als Ringe es je tun würden. Claudia und Daniel übrigens auch nicht, weil * _würg*_ Geschwister! Letzte Woche sind jedoch Scott und Isaac in ein eigenes Haus gezogen. Zusammen mit Allison. Nicht einmal Erica hatte das kommentiert. Nur Lydia hatte ihnen viel Glück gewünscht. Und er fand, dass sie seitdem einsam wirkte.

 

Bald würde es die ersten Kartoffeln geben und er hatte Claudia versprochen Pommes zu machen. Scott meinte daraufhin, dass sie ein Sommerfest machen sollten, mit Grillen und so. Immerhin war es ja Sommer …

 

Stiles bekam einen Schlag in den Nacken und drehte sich wütend um. „Aua!“, sagte er und zeigte auf den Tisch. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich zu tun habe?“

Lydia schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Du kannst dein Tagebuch ein anderes Mal schreiben. Jemand hatte die Grenze passiert.“

„WAS? Wer?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“

Er überhörte das implizierte _Idiot_ und rannte hinter ihr her zur Tür. Derek wartete bereits mit Allison und Scott, während die anderen die Kinder ins Haus brachten. Für den Fall der Fälle. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie gut die Schutzmagie funktionierte. Sie waren alle aufgeregt. Nur Lydia trug ihr bestes Pokerface.

 

Zwei Werwölfe, zwei Magier, ein Mensch. Es war eine gute Mischung für ein Begrüßungskomitee, fand Stiles. Wer wusste schon, wer ihnen gerade entgegen kam?

Erst als sie die ersten Schutzpfeiler passierten, spürte er endlich die Präsenz. Den Riss, den sie im Netz der Beschwörungen hiterließen.

„Es sind zwei“, stellte er erstaunt fest. Lydia sah ihn nur an, als sei er übergeschnappt, aber Stiles war sich sicher. Sie blieben an einer Lichtung stehen, warteten, dass die Neuankömmlinge in Sichtweite kamen. Dereks Hand lag fest um sein Handgelenk, versuchte die Rastlosigkeit in ihm zu beruhigen.

 

Sie hielten alle den Atem an, als endlich zwei Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen erschienen. Eine schien verletzt zu sein, hing an der Schulter der anderen. Die Katze saß kampfbereit an Stiles‘ Schulter. Schnupperte auf die gleiche Art die Luft, wie Derek und Scott es taten.

„Ein Werwolf und ein Mensch“, sagte Derek.

„Danny …“, flüsterte Lydia geschockt und Stiles sah, wie ihr Gesicht regelrecht zersplitterte. Die junge Frau, die zum Vorschein kam, konnte unmöglich Lydia sein. Lydia weinte nie. „Jackson!“

Mit einem Kloß im Hals sah er dem Schweif ihrer Haare hinterher, während sie zu den beiden Männern rannte. Vielleicht würde es ja doch eine Hochzeit geben ... Derek lachte und zog ihn mit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das Ende. :D Das nächste Kapitel habe ich vor Ewigkeiten geschrieben, um auch Derek eine klitzekleine Stimme zu geben. 
> 
> Danke, dass du bis hierher gelesen hast! Wenn du es mochtest, sag mir das bitte - Autoren ernähren sich von Kommentaren und Leserstimmen. ;P
> 
> Und wenn du noch mehr lesen möchtest, so habe ich als Natalie Anders tatsächlich ganz echte Bücher (sogar über andere Werwölfe) veröffentlicht.


	36. Der Anfang

Es war ganz genauso, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Der Wald war tot. Nicht einfach leergefressen wie die im Süden. Überall lag der metallische Geschmack von Magie. Es wuchsen immer noch Pflanzen. Beeren, Samen und Nüsse im Überfluss. Aber es gab niemanden, der sie aß. Nicht einmal Insekten. Und sie sollten es auch nicht tun.

 

Er schlich über den vereisten Boden. Auf der Suche nach einem Wunder, nach irgendetwas. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie hierher getrieben worden waren. _Verbannt_. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ausgestoßen. Er hörte wieder ihr Gelächter.

 

_Sei froh, dass ich dir nicht alles genommen habe._

 

Er war froh. Und so lächerlich dankbar. Er hatte immer noch sein Rudel, seinen Neffen. Aber sie hätten genauso abgeschlachtet werden können wie Laura … Es machte keinen Unterschied. Sie hatten nur den Wald. Ein schlimmeres Todesurteil. Jones und Carlson scherzten bereits darüber, Daniel aufzuessen. Alle lachten mit. Nur waren es keine Scherze, wusste er. Und Daniel wahrscheinlich auch. Denn er schlief seitdem näher bei Derek und Derek schlief gar nicht mehr.

 

Wie lange noch? Er war müde. Müde des Wartens. Bald würden die Kämpfe beginnen. Um Daniel. Um den Platz im Rudel. Er wünschte sich, alles wäre längst vorbei und er tot. Denn obwohl sie ihm schon so viel genommen hatte, gab es tatsächlich immer noch so viel zu verlieren.

 

Sein Körper bemerkte die andere Präsenz, bevor es ihm wirklich bewusst wurde. Er hörte das weiche Rascheln einer Tanne, roch den Harz in der Luft, als jemand oder etwas die Zweige abbrach.

 

Für einen Moment glaubte er zu halluzinieren. Seit Tagen hatte er nichts Lebendiges mehr gesehen. Es musste eine Halluzination sein. Der junge Mann sah jedoch zu echt aus. Die zerschlissene Kleidung, die Tasche zu seinen Füßen wirkten zu real in dem Postkartenszenario. Der Mann drehte sich langsam um. Mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Die Augen unfokussiert, als wäre in Gedanken woanders. Das Gefühl, das Derek verspürte, war purer Neid. Neid, weil der der Andere noch lächeln konnte. Dass er einen Grund zum Lächeln hatte. Aber bei seinem Anblick fiel das Lächeln augenblicklich ab. Ein Mensch, wusste er dann. Kein Werwolf. Erst viel später würde er sich darüber wundern, dass er nichts gehört oder gerochen hatte. Keinen Herzschlag. Nicht einmal einen Atemzug.

 

Es ging dann alles ganz schnell. Eine Wolke aus Akonit und seine Welt versank in Schmerz und Stille. Er hörte nur sich selbst. Sein Hecheln, das Klicken seiner Krallen auf gefrorenen Wurzeln.

 

Stunden später, als er sich auf den Rückweg gemacht hatte, beschloss er, nichts von seiner Begegnung zu erzählen. Ein Grund dafür war, dass Jones und Carlson sofort eine Hetzjagd veranstalten würden. Und er hatte nichts gegen Menschen, im Gegenteil. Der andere Grund war, dass er immer noch nicht ganz glaubte, dass das Erlebnis real war. Keine Erscheinung des verzauberten Waldes.

Und am Ende war da noch ein winziger Teil von ihm, der diesen Moment für sich behalten wollte. Das Wissen, dass irgendwo auf wundersame Weise noch ein Mensch lebte. Eine Art von Egoismus, die niemandem wehtat. Die er sich sonst nie erlaubt hätte ...


End file.
